


The Silver Job

by Corstiaan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам сериала «Воздействие (Leverage)».<br/>У Питера есть незаконченное дело и отличная команда: Айзек, Эрика, Лидия и Дерек. Хакер, воровка, мошенница и громила. Так стоп – а что такое Стайлз?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Job

**Название:** The Silver Job  
 **Автор:** Corstiaan (corstiaan@yandex.ru)  
 **Артер:** Утуёх  
 **Бета:** Sarma  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Пейринг/персонажи:** Дерек/Стайлз, Лидия, Питер, Эрика, Айзек, папа Стилински.  
 **Жанр:** романс/ангст/экшн/флафф.  
 **Статус:** закончен  
 **Размер:** макси (~41000)  
 **Саммари:** По мотивам сериала «Воздействие (Leverage)».  
У Питера есть незаконченное дело и отличная команда: Айзек, Эрика, Лидия и Дерек. Хакер, воровка, мошенница и громила. Так стоп – а что такое Стайлз?  
 **Предупреждения:** AU + OOC. Смерть второстепенного персонажа.  
 **Дисклеймер:** никакой коммерческой выгоды, только ради эстетического удовольствия.  
 **Размещение:** только (!) с моего разрешения.  
 **Благодарности:** огромное спасибо моей бете, которая терпела меня все это время и исправляла мои косяки и моему прекрасному артеру, которая не побоялась взяться за эту работу.

**Ссылка на текст одним файлом:[.doc](http://yadi.sk/d/6MHVeE9wNFQwi), [.doc+art](http://yadi.sk/d/FZxxZhezNFnaZ), [art](http://yadi.sk/d/aUfho2P3NFXNY).**

 

Дерек ещё раз обернул широкую полосу бинта вокруг плеча и, уцепившись зубами за один конец, туго затянул узел. Рана была пустяковой по сравнению с тем, через что ему доводилось проходить до этого, однако крови все равно успело выбежать приличное количество, так что сейчас перед глазами все слегка расплывалось. Он даже почти пропустил момент, когда на стол перед ним звучно шлепнулся кусок охлажденного мяса, прямо из холодильника.  
\- Приложи к глазу, чтоб не сильно заплыл, – пояснила Эрика, прикладывая почти такой же к разбитой губе, и блаженно откинулась на спинку жесткого стула.  
Дерек последовал её совету, но ярко-зеленая упаковка с жизнерадостным теленком тут же смазала все впечатление от грозного взгляда, брошенного Хейлом на дядю.  
\- Мы опять наступили на те же грабли, – сухо высказался он.  
Питер, которому, как координатору их действий, досталось куда меньше, чем всем остальным, занятым непосредственно оперативной работой, лишь неприязненно взглянул на него.  
\- Это Арженты, Дерек, – отчеканил он. – Джерард построил свою империю на костях других людей, конкурентов, клиентов, даже случайных прохожих. Он знает, как защитить себя от таких, как мы.  
\- Разве ты не мастер планирования? – раздраженно фыркнула Эрика со своего места. – Или ты не смог предвидеть, что он не станет полагаться только на биометрические замки, а озаботится ещё и установкой датчиков движения?  
\- Кстати, не ожидала, что вор такого класса, как ты, попадется на них, – заметила Лидия, как ни в чем ни бывало оттирая грязь с лица и волос влажными салфетками.  
\- А я не ожидала, что ты проколешься – и на чем же! – на истории о своей бабушке во Франции, – мигом ощетинилась Эрика на волне все ещё толком не схлынувшего адреналина.  
\- Я бы не прокололась, будь моя легенда подтверждена должным образом хотя бы парочкой официальных документов, – процедила Лидия в сторону Айзека, копавшегося в убитом без надежды на воскрешение ноутбуке.  
\- Подеритесь уже, наконец, и успокойтесь, – флегматично хмыкнул Айзек, не обращая внимания на царившее в комнате напряжение, кроме того, что искрило среди разноцветной массы проводов. – У него штат безопасников состоит из бывших агентов ЦРУ, которые, видимо, не поленились притащить с собой свою систему защиты данных, а заодно и программу распознавания лиц.  
\- ЦРУ? – скептически выгнула бровь Эрика. – И как ты это определил?  
\- Не верите мне – спросите Дерека, – пожал плечами Айзек.  
Дерек кивнул в ответ на вопросительный взгляд девушки и пояснил:  
\- Это видно по их стойке и манере держаться.  
\- И по твоим синякам, – добавила Лидия, вытряхивая из своей внушительных размеров сумки туфли на шпильке, короткое платье из блестящего сатина и ещё кучу предметов поменьше в поисках косметички. – Давно не было такого, чтобы ты истекал кровью дольше, чем пару минут.  
\- Так, хватит, – раздраженно одернул их Питер. – Дело не в том, что кто-то из нас облажался. Дело в том, что нас там ждали.  
\- Ну, технически, не совсем нас, – поправил его Айзек. – Кое-что я все же успел выцепить с их серверов, прежде чем мне надрал задницу казенный фаервол.  
\- Поясни, – заинтересованно прищурилась Эрика, откладывая в сторону свой импровизированный холодовой компресс.  
\- Скажем так, Джерард знал, что рано или поздно по его душу явится кто-то, вроде нас, но не знал кто именно, – осторожно начал Айзек, но прежде, чем все облегченно выдохнули, добавил: – За исключением Питера.  
\- Минуточку, – Лидия разом переменилась в лице, перестав заниматься исключительно собственным отражением в зеркале. – Если Джерард знает, кто такой Питер, то он должен знать и нас. Это же дело элементарной слежки.  
\- Возможно, он считает, что тот работает один? – предположила Эрика, в точно таком же недоумении, как и все остальные.  
\- Один? Против его корпорации? Ну да, – фыркнула Лидия. – Тем более, что два года назад мы уже засветились на его радаре. Меня-то он точно должен был заметить.  
\- Ооо, ты, должно быть, обиделась, что мимо такой красавицы, как ты, прошли мимо? – не упустила случая съязвить Эрика.  
\- Так ты признаешь, что я красива? – вернула шпильку Мартин, и обе были похожи на двух разъяренных кошек, угрожающе прижавших уши к голове и готовых вот-вот не то зашипеть, не то кинуться друг на друга.  
\- У меня предложение, – вдруг вклинился Айзек. – Давайте заведем календарь, где каждая из вас будет отмечать начало своего ци…  
\- Айзек! – рявкнули на него в один голос девушки.  
Тот только самодовольно усмехнулся, по праву считая себя победителем в этой словесной баталии.  
\- Если вы закончили, – терпеливо произнес Питер, делая скидку на царившую в воздухе нервозность всей команды после столь нелепого провала операции, – то я хотел бы узнать, что ещё тебе удалось найти.  
\- Конечно, было бы лучше, будь тут хоть один экран больше, чем в четыре дюйма, чтобы я мог все показать, но…  
\- Короче, – грубо оборвал его Дерек, который, в отличие от дяди, не был расположен к пустой болтовне, особенно когда основной физический урон пришелся на его долю.  
\- Короче, – повторил Айзек, сразу подобравшись и настроившись на рабочий лад. Все-таки Дерек порой был куда страшнее Питера. – После смерти Кейт Джерард объявил вендетту тем, кто был в этом повинен, но, тем не менее, каким-то чудом он не узнал, что это были мы. Должно быть, тот парень, что был до меня, здорово успел подчистить все следы за вами.  
\- Дэнни? Он, конечно, мастер, но нас тогда поймали чуть ли не за руку, – Лидия задумчиво постукивала указательным пальцем по краю раскладного зеркальца. – Вряд ли он успел бы сделать нечто подобное.  
\- Так или иначе, Джерарду на память не осталось ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться.  
\- Значит, мы все же недооценили Дэнни. Может, позвать его обратно? – насмешливо улыбнулся Питер.  
\- Ха-ха, – скривился Айзек. – Найди его для начала.  
\- Дэнни не вернулся бы и за миллион долларов, – хмыкнула Лидия. – И, если честно, я вполне его понимаю. И напарники у него сейчас очень даже ничего. Близнецы, по-моему.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – удивилась Эрика, но Мартин только фальшиво улыбнулась, игнорируя все остальные заинтересованные взгляды.  
\- Ладно, проехали, – вздохнул Питер и повернулся обратно к Айзеку. – Что дальше?  
\- А дальше то, что Джерард вообще-то был уверен, что ты мертв, пока три месяца назад мы не решились попробовать снова прижать его.  
\- То есть теперь он знает, что я жив?  
\- Уверен на все сто, – Айзек закинул руки за голову, взлохмачивая и без того торчавшие в беспорядке кудри. – И даже более того, он знал, что ты, будучи знаком со многими представителями «белых воротничков» по долгу службы, наверняка обратишься к кому-нибудь из них за помощью. Он просто ждал, когда ты объявишься, чтобы узнать, кто мы, и прижать уже нас.  
\- Ему удалось? – цепко глянула на него Лидия, будто бабочку иголкой пришпиливала.  
\- Три из пяти, – неохотно признался Лейхи. – Питер, Дерек и Эрика.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что эту рыжую опять пронесло, когда мы все подставились? – вскочила на ноги Эрика, гневно швырнув со стола изрядно подтаявший кусок мяса.  
\- Проводка в здании защищена едва ли не лучше, чем в Пентагоне. Скажи спасибо, что я вообще смог пролезть в их систему удаленно, – принялся оправдываться Айзек. – Тем более доступ к камерам в хранилище перекрыт куда лучше, чем к камерам в банкетном зале.  
\- Твою мать, Лейхи! – окончательно вышла из себя Эрика и угрожающе двинулась к нему с явным намерением врезать куда придется, главное, чтоб побольнее. – Это твоя работа! Сделать так, чтобы мы не попались! А теперь, пока я ползала по вентиляционной шахте вместо того, чтобы лопать тартинки с икрой и пить шампанское, я на радаре у Джерарда Аржента!  
\- Прекрати истерить, – перехватил уже замахнувшуюся для удара девушку Питер. – Я предупреждал тебя, когда брал в команду. И ещё раз, когда мы только начали разрабатывать план. Ты могла уйти, никто тебя не держал, но ты осталась.  
Эрика высвободила руку и, немного отдышавшись от бессильного гнева, уселась на место, глянув на него исподлобья, как обиженный ребенок.  
\- Просто… это не то, на что я рассчитывала, – призналась она. – И если уж начистоту, то не думаю, что и Айзек тоже в восторге от ситуации.  
\- Эй, меня не приплетай! – тут же откликнулся Лейхи, но довольно быстро добавил: – Хотя вообще-то она права. Джерард насадил нам всем, но после сегодняшнего я не думаю, что он нам по зубам.  
\- Значит так, – Питер выпрямился, сразу прибавив себе пару сантиметров в росте и пару килограмм к весомости слов. – Мне не впервой заново собирать команду. Если кто-то хочет уйти, то пусть делает это сейчас.  
В комнате разом повисла мертвая тишина. Казалось, больше никто не решался выказать свои сомнения даже неровным вдохом.  
В том числе и Эрика, которой было, наверное, тяжелее остальных, как самой молодой и неопытной среди них. Только вот иногда ей приходилось напоминать себе, что она по гроб жизни обязана Питеру.  
Дело в том, что долгое время она профессионально занималась чирлидингом, но получила тяжелую травму, и затраты на лечение пришлось выплачивать её родителям из собственно кармана. Как выяснилось, компания, занимавшаяся страховкой спортсменов, на самом деле была одной из подставных фирм под началом Джерарда Арджента. Официально связать их не удалось, отчасти потому что тот хорошо знал свое дело, отчасти потому что заткнул рты особо говорливым пачкой зеленых. Питер предложил помощь родителям Эрики, которые к тому времени были практически по уши в долгах и кредитах, и те согласились, о чем впоследствии не пожалели ни на миг, особенно когда увидели сумму компенсации. Опять же, неофициальную, но достаточную, чтобы забыть об этом инциденте, как о страшном сне.  
А вот сама Эрика заинтересовалась таинственными добродетелями, и когда те остались без вора в команде, то ещё и оказалась очень кстати. Конечно, потребовалось немало времени, чтобы обучить её воровскому ремеслу, но профессиональные навыки, хобби в виде скалолазания и отец – бывший страховой следователь – значительно поспособствовали быстрому прогрессу.  
Однако до этого, даже если дела шли не совсем согласно плану, они всегда выходили сухими из воды. Сейчас же ситуация сложилась довольно экстремальная, и, просто за неимением опыта, Эрика не знала, как себя правильно вести, когда на твоей спине нарисовали мишень.  
\- Последний шанс, – напомнил Питер. – Больше спрашивать я не буду.  
Никто не двинулся с места, молча соглашаясь довести дело до конца.  
\- Хорошо, тогда продолжим, – Питер махнул Айзеку, мол, выкладывай все, что есть, но его неожиданно перебила Лидия.  
\- Правильно ли я понимаю, – начала она немного отстраненно, явно что-то обдумывая, – что большая часть команды засветилась перед Джерардом?  
\- Не лично, но все записи с камер, показания охранников, отпечатки, волосы или любой другой материал ДНК, который мы оставили, уже у него, – кивнул Айзек. – Это вопрос времени, когда он выяснит, кто мы такие.  
Лидия скрестила руки на груди и оперлась спиной о край стола, раз уж в этом богом забытом месте, где им приходилось отсиживаться, вместо добротно сколоченного стула ей досталась шаткая табуретка.  
\- Нам нужен человек, которого Джерард не знает, – после долгой паузы произнесла она. – Но который знает Джерарда.  
\- Мысль хорошая, но где нам такого взять? – недоверчиво хмыкнула Эрика.  
А вот Питер её скептицизма не разделял, и даже более того – он прекрасно понял, что имела в виду Мартин.  
Та встретилась с ним взглядом и подтвердила его догадки уже вслух:  
\- Нам нужен Стайлз.  
Её голос прозвучал не громче обычного, но для Дерека он показался просто оглушительным.  
Давно он не слышал этого имени и, признаться, не ожидал услышать вновь. Хотя, после двух лет молчания, крайне не свойственных для такого болтливого экземпляра, как Стайлз, логично было предположить, что не со всеми он порвал связь, как планировал.  
\- Ты знаешь, где он? – прочистив горло, спросил Дерек.  
Лидия посмотрела на него как-то странно, будто бы даже жалея немного.  
\- Я всегда знала, где он.  
Питер почему-то улыбнулся, словно тоже знал об этом их маленьком секрете.  
Момент, который по закону жанра должен был быть преисполнен невероятной трагичностью, ни капли не стесняясь, испортила Эрика:  
\- А что такое Стайлз?

 

 

 

  
_Равно как местные детективы не любили, когда правительственные ищейки вмешивались в их расследования, охотно сверкая значками из-под краев пиджака, так и сами агенты были не в восторге, когда приходилось иметь дело с другими спецслужбами._  
 _Джон успел проработать в АНБ не так много времени, но количество людей в одинаковых черных костюмах с идеально выглаженными стрелками на брюках, дружно кривившихся от запаха местного кофе, вызывало иррациональное раздражение даже у него._  
 _\- Интерпол, – презрительно фыркнула Мэри в свою кружку с эмблемой агентства. – Заносчивые ублюдки. Мы же сделали за них всю работу! Явились под конец облавы, чтобы засветиться в новостях, да газетах._  
 _\- Это больше не наша юрисдикция, – успокаивающе произнес Джон. – Мы ничего не можем сделать._  
 _\- Знаю, – кивнула Мэри и нервно переступила с ноги на ногу. – Но у меня из головы не идут те ребята. Думаешь, Интерполу есть до них дело? Отправят обратно в Сербию или откуда они там._  
 _\- Лучше, чем то, чем они промышляли здесь, – пожал плечами Джон._  
 _\- Нет, – категорично отрезала Мэри. – Будто ты не знаешь, каково им придется на родине. Они же сироты. Если не погибнут от голода или обморожения, то пойдут по борделям или того хуже._  
 _\- Вряд ли социальная служба займется их реабилитацией. Они незаконно пересекли границу и не являются гражданами нашей страны._  
 _Мэри тяжело вздохнула, и сама прекрасно понимая, что, по сути, они ничем не могут помочь малолетним воришкам, оказавшимся просто пушечным мясом для сербской мафии, наворотившей кучу дел в самом центре Чикаго, которой для полноты образа гангстеров 30-х годов не хватало только автомата Томпсона*. Длинные плащи, шляпы и костюмы на заказ в тонкую полоску были в наличии._  
 _Тут мимо них, гундосо ругаясь на чем свет стоит и зажимая рукой разбитый нос, прошел один из молодых агентов, приставленных следить как раз за теми мальчишками._  
 _\- Оу, Гэри, что случилось? – тормознула его Мэри, легонько придержав за локоть._  
 _Тот посмотрел на неё, будто это она во всем виновата, и, так ничего не объяснив, пыхтящим паровозом унесся в сторону выхода._  
 _Мэри, которая, чего греха таить, была неравнодушна к нему с самого выпуска, отправилась следом. Джон проводил их взглядом, дернув уголком рта в слабой усмешке, и решил все же выяснить, кто подпортил смазливое лицо их местного Дон Жуана._  
 _Около камер временного заключения обнаружился только старина Том, работавший клерком едва ли не все двадцать лет после окончания академии и уже порядком растерявший физическую форму, необходимую для оперативника. Сейчас он скорее производил впечатление доброго дяденьки, нежели грозного представителя американского закона, и, видимо, поэтому на пару с Гэри сторожил детей._  
 _\- Джон, – радостно поприветствовал его Том, усмехнувшись в щетинистые усы. – Ты тут такое пропустил! Один из этих парней лбом засветил Гэри прямо в нос._  
 _\- За что? – нахмурившись, спросил Джон._  
 _\- Да пацан потребовал другой еды, ну а Гэри решил, что слишком жирно ему будет отказываться от гамбургера, и решил проучить. Ну и… не вышло._  
 _И Том рассмеялся так заливисто, будто бы наступило его персональное Рождество. Вполне возможно, он и сам был не прочь засветить Гэри, который частенько вел себя как полный засранец, но никогда не решился бы на это._  
 _\- И кто это сделал?_  
 _\- А вон, – Том указал на дальнюю камеру за небьющимся стеклом. – У пацана совершенно непроизносимое имя. Мы его посадили отдельно от остальных, чтоб не взбунтовались._  
 _\- Взбунтовались? Дети? В здании АНБ? – Джон оценивающе глянул на коллегу, в который раз убеждаясь, из-за чего тот так и не поднялся по карьерной лестнице._  
 _\- Зато теперь они все тихо сидят, – вроде как оправдываясь, пояснил Том._  
 _\- Ладно, – махнул на него рукой Джон и подошел к указанной камере._  
 _Мальчику в ней было лет одиннадцать-двенадцать всего, и тем больше он вызывал уважение, что не дал себя в обиду перед взрослым мужчиной со значком. Впрочем, чего-то подобного стоило ожидать от тех, кто был на побегушках у сербов._  
 _Внешне тот ничем не отличался от своих сверстников, только если худой не в меру. А вот карие глаза необычайно живые, да и сам он сидел неспокойно, покачиваясь на стуле и гремя цепочкой наручников. Которые, к слову, он за кольцо крутил на пальце._  
 _Джон усмехнулся. А пацан-то не промах._  
 _\- Я хочу с ним поговорить, – крикнул он Тому, и тот, хоть и удивился, но все же протянул ему ключи от камеры._  
 _Как только Джон зашел внутрь, юный заключенный тут же подобрался._  
 _Громко стукнули ножки стула о пол, наручники легли на стол, нахально звякнув металлом о металл. Вот только в горящем взгляде как не было, так и не появилось и капли страха._  
 _\- Здравствуй, – отчего-то довольно произнес Джон, садясь напротив него. – Агент Стилински, к твоим услугам._  
  
*автомат Томпсона (Томми-ган) - американский пистолет-пулемёт, разработанный компанией Auto-Ordnance в 1920 году и активно применявшийся во время Второй мировой войны.

 

Кто-то наверняка посчитал бы его извращенцем, если бы Стайлз признался, что ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как каждый день ранним утром миссис Гао вместе со своим сыном приходит в небольшой парк недалеко от дома, где они с усердием занимаются на турниках, борясь с категоричным на 90% вердиктом врачей. Все можно было понять, только увидев тугой корсет вокруг пояса пятнадцатилетнего Хана. На это и на лекарства денег, видимо, хватало, но вот домашний тренажер – это слишком дорого для китайских эмигрантов, поэтому им приходилось заниматься на детской площадке.  
Но ни миссис Гао, ни её сын явно не собирались мириться с безнадежным диагнозом и отчаянно боролись за то, чтобы заставить непослушные ноги двигаться. И у них получалось. Понемногу, буквально по чуть-чуть, но получалось.  
Каждый раз, как Стайлз их видел, он понимал, что делает то, что делает, не зря. Не говоря уже о том, как вдохновляла его подобная целеустремленность той, кому куда проще было лечь и умереть, когда её сына до полусмерти избили неизвестные скинхеды за углом школы, а правоохранительные органы замяли дело.  
Стайлз узнал об этом случайно, разговорившись с безутешной матерью в приемном покое больницы, где лежал Скотт, и решил для себя помочь ей и её семье.  
Теперь, когда они виделись, миссис Гао прямо расцветала, приглашала его на обед и задаривала кучей безделушек, чтобы хоть как-то отблагодарить за доброту. Но чаще у Стайлза получалось просто понаблюдать за ними издалека, по пути в университет, приостановившись на миг у ворот в парк, с чашкой крепкого эспрессо.  
\- Не стоит заводить подобных привычек, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя нашли.  
Лидия подошла к нему на удивление неслышно для обладательницы аккуратных лодочек на шпильке.  
\- Если бы я знал, что ты меня сдашь кому-нибудь, меня бы уже не было в стране, – весело хмыкнул Стайлз, искоса глянув на девушку. – Но если надумаешь, то обращайся лучше к ирландцам. За любую информацию обо мне они дают вознаграждение в десять тысяч долларов. И в двадцать раз больше за точное местонахождение.  
\- Учту на будущее, когда будет туго с деньгами, – деловито кивнула Лидия, но спустя уже минуту первая не выдержала, улыбнулась и пихнула его в плечо так, что тот чуть не опрокинул на себя кофе.  
\- Эй, аккуратнее! – возмутился Стайлз, впрочем, тоже улыбаясь от уха до уха, пока не взглянул на нее повнимательнее. – Поболтаем немного о погоде, или ты сразу признаешься, зачем я тебе понадобился?  
Лидия и рада была бы поговорить пусть и не о погоде, но о чем-то несущественном, и чтобы Стайлз в процессе вставил парочку комплиментов о том, как ей идет это платье, но время, увы, поджимало.  
\- Не совсем мне, дорогой, – немного грустно сказала она.  
Улыбка у Стайлза угасала по мере того, как он выстраивал у себя в голове логические умозаключения.  
\- Питер хочет, чтобы я вернулся? – нехорошо прищурился он. – По-моему, я ясно выразился в нашу последнюю встречу.  
\- Я бы ни за что не впутала тебя в это, но у нас нет выбора, – в тон ему ответила Лидия.  
\- У кого – у вас? – вкрадчиво переспросил Стайлз.  
\- Два года прошло, – отрезала Лидия, резко сменив тон. – И со Скоттом уже давно все хорошо.  
\- Вот именно – уже хорошо, – прошипел Стилински, делая большой глоток и чуть морщась от вкуса изрядно остывшего напитка.  
\- По большому счету, он сам виноват.  
\- По большому счету, его вообще не стоило в это впутывать.  
Оба сердито засопели, словно трехлетки в детском саду, не поделившие между собой игрушку.  
\- Лидия, – примиряюще начал Стайлз. – Ты не хуже меня знаешь, как Питера заносит на почве его мести. Я согласен, Джерард, безусловно, самый большой засранец на западном побережье, и именно поэтому он ему не по зубам. Ни сейчас, ни тогда.  
\- Питер так не думает, – упрямо покачала головой Лидия.  
\- Хорошо, тогда скажи мне, почему ты здесь? Вы ведь снова замахнулись на Аржентов, но все пошло наперекосяк?  
Мартин пожала губы, и Стайлз, поняв, что попал не в бровь, а в глаз, торжествующе ткнул в неё полупустым стаканом с кофе.  
\- Я так и знал!  
Он запустил руку в волосы на затылке, взъерошил их и испытующе посмотрел на подругу.  
\- На этот раз тоже не обошлось без жертв?  
\- Нас поджидали, – призналась Лидия недовольно, откинув волосы за спину. – Но мы смогли уйти с минимальными потерями. Пара царапин и синяков, ничего серьезного…  
\- Но? – озвучил Стайлз так и напрашивавшийся в продолжение союз.  
\- Но мы засветились на камерах.  
Стилински выругался себе под нос и швырнул стакан в пустую мусорную корзину.  
\- Повезло только мне и Айзеку, – добавила Лидия. – Мы пока вне расстрельного списка Джерарда. Но этого недостаточно, чтобы закончить работу.  
\- Закончить? Ты в своем уме? – мгновенно вскипел Стайлз и принялся размахивать руками на манер ветряной мельницы. – Все уже закончилось. Два года назад! Только до Питера все никак не дойдет!  
\- Стайлз, посмотри! – тоже потеряла терпение Лидия и, схватив его за подбородок, повернула в направлении миссис Гао, стоявшей по одну сторону меж двух турников, опираясь на которые, пыхтя и обливаясь потом, её сын пытался самостоятельно дойти до матери. – Ты это видишь? Видишь?!  
\- Вижу! – Стайлз мотнул головой, освобождаясь от цепких пальцев.  
\- Нет, не видишь! Скольким ты помог? Десяти? Двадцати? Сотне?  
\- Какое это имеет значение?!  
\- Сколько бы ты не выписал чеков на имя вот таких вот семей, этого никогда не будет достаточно! Потому что есть такие, как Джерард, которые одним звонком могут уничтожить тысячи и тысячи жизней! – выпалила Лидия, сопровождая каждое слово чувствительным тычком в грудь, словно желая донести свои слова ему прямо в сердце, минуя ту часть мозга, где царствовал здравый смысл. – Ты отсекаешь одну голову, а на её месте вырастает ещё три. Хорошо целишься, но неправильно.  
Стайлз замолчал, переваривая услышанное. Не то чтобы до этого они не обсуждали Аржента и его империю зла, но Лидия обычно была на его стороне и не просила вернуться в команду.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – как-то безнадежно произнес Стайлз, отчасти уже зная ответ.  
\- Я не хочу, я _прошу_ , – выделила Лидия и, подумав, добавила: – Мы все тебя просим. Возвращайся.  
\- Нет, – Стайлз скрестил руки на груди, неосознанно закрываясь от подавляющего влияния Мартин на свою персону.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что с тобой или без тебя, но Питер не остановится, – привела хоть и не последний, но определенно один из самых весомых аргументов Лидия. – И с тобой шансов на успех у нас куда больше.  
\- Ну да, вместо полпроцента целый один процент! – съязвил Стилински.  
\- Хотя бы обещай, что подумаешь, – Лидия сжала его ладонь напоследок. – И помни, что я могу тебя сдать ирландцам.  
Стайлз подхватил свою сумку с земли, перекинул ремень через плечо и, не прощаясь, решительно направился в противоположную от девушки сторону.  
Ему действительно надо было подумать.

  
\- Охрана нас не видит?  
\- Даже если бы камеры не были под моим контролем, они все равно слишком заняты хоккейным матчем.  
\- Где-то я это уже слышала. Ах да, вспомнила, сразу после этого меня схватили, врезали пару раз и я, убегая, потеряла свое лучшее снаряжение.  
\- О, хватит ныть! Продираться через кусты в платье и на каблуках куда сложнее, чем в ботинках и по асфальту.  
\- И кто придумал, что женщин бить нельзя?  
Питер закатил глаза и тяжело оперся о стол. Безусловно, когда вы все беспрепятственно можете связаться друг с другом, – это большой плюс, но привычка этих остолопов нарушать радиомолчание по поводу и без неожиданно показалась одной из причин, по которой все провалилось в первый раз.  
\- Короче, мы готовы, – не обращая на них внимания, произнес Дерек, единственный разумный голос в этой компании.  
\- Ладно, Лидия и Дерек, на вас охранники внизу. Эрика, начинаешь по моей команде, – строго выговорил Питер и хлопнул Айзека по плечу. – А ты следи за тем, чтобы остальные ничего не заметили.  
\- Понял, босс, – тот размял пальцы, как пианист перед долгой игрой, и застучал по клавишам ноутбука.  
Дерек, который вместе с Лидией находился непосредственно перед зданием «Silver Pharmaceutical», осторожно выглянул из-за угла, проверяя, чем занята охрана.  
\- Так, сейчас конец первого тайма, и они должны, наконец, отвлечься от телевизора, – резюмировал он и натянул на лицо черную самодельную маску. – И кричи погромче.  
Лидия хмыкнула, подтянула юбку повыше, а майку с глубоким декольте наоборот, пониже, крепко вцепилась в длинные ручки сумки, которую Дерек принялся показательно вырывать у неё из рук.  
\- Помогите! – пронзительно закричала Лидия в сторону стеклянных дверей, за которыми на ресепшене несли свой пост охранники. – Гр’абят! Убивают! Насилуют!  
Дерек закатил глаза почти что синхронно с Питером, находившимся в нескольких метрах на парковке в фургоне.  
\- Французский акцент? Серьезно? – мимоходом заметил Айзек. – Он у тебя получается хуже всего.  
\- Так, Эрика, охрана выйдет через десять, девять… – начал обратный отсчет Питер.  
Эрика подмигнула в одну из камер над входом, и как только охранники открыли замок на двери, чтобы помочь несчастной девушке, так удачно попавшей в беду аккурат на их глазах, незаметной тенью проскользнула внутрь, прямо к лифту.  
\- Карета подана, миледи, – пробормотал ей в ухо Айзек, когда лифт с мелодичным звоном распахнул перед ней свои двери.  
\- Надеюсь, в этот раз у тебя действительно все под контролем, и я не застряну между этажами, – ответила ему Эрика.  
\- Можешь пойти пешком, у нас же куча времени, – шепнула в сторону Лидия, наблюдая, как охранники разбираются с её обидчиком, и тут же вцепилась в рукав одного из них, томно запричитав. – О, mon chere, вы помочь Р’ене! Вы быть такой сильный и хр’абрый!  
\- Да не за что, мадам… эээ… то есть, мадемуазель! – смутился тот, пряча табельное оружие в кобуру. – Вы ведь не замужем, нет? Ох нет, простите, это так грубо…  
\- Началось, – закатила глаза Эрика, выходя на двадцать шестом этаже. – И почему серверные всегда так высоко находятся? Это же не кабинет генерального директора.  
\- Меньше слов, больше дела, – приструнил её Питер, у которого уже начинала болеть голова.  
\- Вот-вот, – поддакнул Айзек. – У тебя есть десять минут, пока внимание охранников сосредоточено на Лидии. Твой вход – это единственный выход. Можно ещё через котельную, но ты и десяти секунд там не продержишься.  
\- И без тебя знаю, – Эрика присоединила дешифратор к электронному замку. – Тут восьмизначный код, и было бы неплохо, если бы твоя игрушка работала быстрее.  
\- В следующий раз будешь угадывать код при помощи пудры и потожировых следов на кнопках, – не выдержал, наконец, Айзек.  
Эрика наверняка бы ответила что-то не менее острое, но тут двери серверной плавно разъехались перед ней. Она внимательно оглядела комнату и обнаружила датчики движения, ловко скрытые между стеллажей с оборудованием.  
\- Твоя очередь, гений.  
\- Звучит, как оскорбление, – Айзек вновь принялся колдовать в электронных схемах, пробегавших перед глазами, которые любому другому человеку показались бы динамичным кодом из «Матрицы». – Готово. Вперед, секция 2DDK7.  
Эрика кивнула, больше себе, чем ему, но едва она сделал шаг за порог, как воздух пронзили десятки голубых лучей.  
\- Какого черта, Лейхи! Тут лазеры! – зашипела Эрика, аккуратно убирая ногу с траектории их движения.  
\- Как это лазеры? – Айзек, который в это время довольно потягивался, чуть не брякнулся со стула, услышав разъяренный голос воровки. – Сейчас, сейчас…  
\- Я едва не попалась из-за тебя! Уже второй раз! – продолжала высказывать ему Эрика.  
\- Просто Джерард – помешанный маньяк. Тут куча подводных схем управления, мне нужна минута, может, две, чтобы разобраться, – скороговоркой выдал Айзек, не обращая внимания на поток ругательств, сыпавшийся практически беспрерывно в его наушник.  
\- У нас нет этих двух минут, – напомнил Дерек, скрывшийся от охраны в переулке напротив, внимательно наблюдая за периметром здания. – Ещё немного, и Лидии придется танцевать перед охраной стриптиз, чтобы не дать им вернуться на пост.  
Лидия прокашлялась, призывая их заткнуться, как вдруг в их общение друг с другом вмешался совершенно посторонний голос:  
\- О, стриптиз в твоем исполнении, дорогая? Я не видел ничего подобного с той вечеринки на пляже по случаю дня рождения Бобби-полузащитника. Хотелось бы освежить воспоминания. Хотя в этот раз, без такого количества дешевого мартини, это было бы не так забавно.  
Все, как один, замолчали, оглушенные неожиданным поворотом событий, и только Эрике повезло больше остальных – она воочию наблюдала того, кто так рискованно решил обозначить свое присутствие.  
\- Посторонись, – бросил ей незнакомец, и кинулся прямо в серверную.  
Эрика зажмурилась бы, чтобы не видеть, как он, попавший под лазеры, активирует сигнализацию и поднимает на уши всю охрану в здании, но уже спустя пару секунд поняла, что тот двигается совершенно немыслимым образом, синхронно с лучами, не задевая ни одного из них.  
\- Стайлз, – облегченно выдохнул в наушник Питер, разрушая все очарование момента. – Какими судьбами?  
Тот замер на миг перед нужной ячейкой, но, криво усмехнувшись, продолжил работу и вставил один конец шнура в USB-порт, а другой в телефон, в котором Эрика с удивлением признала свой смартфон и быстро ощупала себя по карманам, убедившись в его пропаже.  
\- И я рад тебя слышать, Питер, – поприветствовал его Стайлз, пока зеленый ползунок медленно передвигался от левого края экрана к правому. – Команда у тебя просто класс. Лидия, не слушай никого, твой акцент звучит так, как будто я снова в Лионе, в 2010.  
\- Рубенс, «Поклонение волхвов», – сразу же догадался Питер. – Так и знал, что это твоих рук дело.  
\- Два миллиона долларов, отдал фактически за бесценок, – досадливо цокнул языком Стайлз и выдернул шнур из гнезда, как только загрузка закончилась. – Хорошо выглядишь в черном, Эрика. Хотя с формой болельщицы не сравнится.  
\- Кто ты?.. Как ты?.. – пыталась прийти в себя девушка, снова наблюдая чудеса акробатики, только теперь в обратную сторону.  
\- Стайлз, специалист по безопасности, – склонился тот перед ней в коротком реверансе, как только двери серверной закрылись за его спиной.  
\- Взлом и проникновение, – уточнил Питер.  
\- Или просто вор, – хмуро бросил Дерек.  
\- Зато лучший из всех, – живо откликнулся Стайлз. – Ты просто забыл это добавить, правда, Дерек?  
\- И самый болтливый, – скрипнул зубами тот и коротко скомандовал: – Пора уходить.  
\- Или раздеваться. Да, Лидия? – Стайлз схватил Эрику за руку и потащил к лифтам.  
\- А мне он нравится, – весело произнес Айзек, наблюдая за их перемещениями через камеры видеонаблюдения.  
Лидия, которая с одной стороны, вроде бы, и рада была возвращению блудного сына, но, с другой стороны, она отчасти забыла, каким саркастичным может быть Стайлз, особенно если волнуется, а то, что тот волновался, не вызывало никаких сомнений.  
\- Да-да, мой втор’ой муж быть так р’евнив, что обещать отр’езать mes amants… ну вы понимать меня, да? – прощаясь, проворковала она своим собеседникам с расчетом на то, что её услышат не только они и внемлют завуалированной угрозе.  
\- «Amants»? – переспросил Стайлз, пока они спускались вниз. – Я чего-то ещё не помню с той вечеринки?  
\- В тебе было столько мартини вперемешку с текилой, что ты не помнишь и половины, – ласково прощебетала Лидия, как только охранники отошли от неё. – И советую поторопиться.  
Стайлз ничего не ответил, слышно было только, как Эрика что-то возмущенно промычала, но уже через минуту они, изрядно запыхавшиеся, подошли к Мартин.  
\- Никогда больше так не делай, – Эрика уперлась руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Вы же ехали на лифте, а не бежали по лестнице, – подозрительно оглядела их Лидия.  
\- Мы вышли через котельную, – пояснил Стайлз, расстегивая ворот плотной черной куртки, сидевшей, как влитая.  
\- Котельная? – послышался изумленный голос Айзека. – Но там же температура…  
\- Да-да, – перебил его Стайлз. – Девяносто метров по прямой и девять с половиной секунд на их преодоление.  
\- Больше. Так. Не. Делай, – отчеканила ещё раз Эрика, не замечая из-за разноцветных кругов перед глазами, как Лидия хлопнула Стайлза по раскрытой ладони своей.

  
\- Так вот где теперь ваш штаб, – присвистнул Стайлз, разглядывая огромный дом с высоченными потолками. – Кто из вас владелец?  
Айзек вскинул руку вверх, как образцовый ученик за партой, который один знает ответ на заданный вопрос.  
\- Я выкупил его у одного разорившегося миллиардера.  
\- Круто, – в подтверждение своих слов Стайлз даже показал ему поднятый вверх большой палец, скинул сумку около дивана и сам с размаху плюхнулся на него, блаженно откидывая голову на спинку.  
Лидия почти сразу приземлилась рядом с ним. Дерек выбрал местом дислокации кресло, на подлокотник которого присела Эрика. Айзек, недолго думая, расположился рядом с Мартин, а Питер встал перед ними около огромного экрана во всю стену.  
\- Итак, господа, это Стайлз, прошу любить и жаловать, – обратился старший Хейл к Айзеку и Эрике, единственным, кто не был знаком со Стайлзом. – Мы работали вместе два года назад.  
\- И с тем парнем, который сейчас с близнецами? – полюбопытствовала Эрика.  
\- Дэнни работает с Итаном и Эйденом? – удивленно вскинул брови Стайлз и повернулся к Лидии. – Да быть не может.  
\- Скажем так, с Эйденом он только работает, а вот с Итаном и работает, и живет, – пояснила та.  
\- Даже так! А я думал, он будет, как и я, до конца своих дней сохнуть по Дереку, – и Стайлз весело подмигнул последнему, на что тот никак не отреагировал.  
\- А ты сохнешь по Дереку? – изумилась Эрика, чуть съехав с подлокотника вниз.  
\- Давно и безответно, – Стайлз картинно прижал обе руки к сердцу.  
Рэйес фыркнула, когда до неё дошло, что Стайлз несерьезно (ну, скорее всего, несерьезно), и опасливо покосилась на Дерека, которого никто в их команде не рисковал так дразнить.  
\- Что? Неужто ты со мной не разговариваешь? – поддел его напоследок Стайлз.  
Дерек одарил его нечитаемым взглядом, но промолчал. Стайлз пожал плечами и отвернулся, потеряв всякий интерес к дальнейшему одностороннему общению с этой насупившейся скалой.  
\- Да, кое-что в этом мире остается неизменным, – заметил Питер, мимоходом глянув на племянника, что можно было расценить как предупреждение.  
\- Как и ты, – тут же изменился в лице Стайлз, став более собранным и серьезным. – Все также лаешь на слона?  
Питер, мгновенно ощетинившись, вскинул подбородок, будто принимая удар.  
\- Если ты здесь не за тем, чтобы помочь, тогда зачем?  
\- О, нет-нет, я как раз-таки пришел помочь, потому что ты хоть и нашел парочку безрассудных молодцев, чтобы пойти штурмовать крепость Аржентов, но у них не хватит сил на этот поход. У тебя самого их почти нет.  
\- Это давно перестало быть просто местью, Стайлз, – Питер провел рукой по волосам, убирая их назад. – Джерард одержим и в своей одержимости не понимает, что творит и сколько жизней губит.  
\- А ещё это незаконченное дело, – Лидия положила руку Стайлзу на колено. – Не люблю оставлять дела незаконченными.  
\- Нейролингвистическое программирование? Серьезно? – насмешливо выгнул бровь тот, убирая её руку. – Дорогая, я знаю тебя так же хорошо, как и ты меня.  
\- Ну а вдруг ты подзабыл кое-что? – кокетливо повела плечом Мартин, принимая совершенно обезоруживающий вид.  
\- Троянский конь – это старо как мир, Питер, и так подло, – обратился к нему Стайлз с обреченностью в голосе.  
Тот усмехнулся и плеснул себе виски из большой бутылки, которыми был полностью заставлен стальной поднос с позолотой на столе.  
\- Ты так и не ответил, почему ты вернулся.  
\- Не буду лгать – меня попросила Лидия, – честно признался Стайлз. – И чтобы того, что произошло со Скоттом, больше не повторилось.  
Питер кивнул, сделал большой глоток, разом опорожнив три четверти стакана, но никак это не прокомментировал. Все остальные переводили заинтересованные взгляды с него на Стайлза, ожидая, что они сейчас не то подерутся, не то обнимутся.  
\- Итак… какой у тебя план? – тем временем, спросил Стайлз, когда пауза подзатянулась.  
\- Зависит от того, как много ты услышал через тот наушник, что украл…  
\- Позаимствовал!  
\- … _украл_ , – настойчиво повторил Питер, – у Лидии.  
\- Так вот, как ты узнал, где мы будем сегодня вечером! – протянул Айзек. – А я и не заметил, что на нашей частоте работает лишний наушник.  
\- Вот и как после такого заявления тебе доверять? – снова взвилась Эрика.  
\- Можно подумать, ты мне доверяла до этого, – парировал Лейхи. – К твоему сведению, эти наушники делает один мой хороший друг по моему заказу. Никто, кроме нас, больше не пользуется такими устройствами.  
\- А если бы твой наушник украли… Ой, погодите-ка, так его и украли! – не сдавалась Рэйес. Видимо, её слишком выбила из колеи первая крупная неудача, грозившая теперь, в лучшем случае, тюремным заключением.  
\- Во-первых, его украл Стайлз, – загнул один палец Айзек и деловито поправил очки, сползшие на нос. – А во-вторых…  
\- А во-вторых, никто, кроме него, не смог бы ничего стащить из моей сумочки, – закончила за него Лидия и, если бы не коварная усмешка, как бы между прочим, заметила: – Твой телефон он тоже _позаимствовал_.  
Эрика открыла, было, рот, чтобы высказать им обоим все, что о них думает, как вдруг Стайлз расхохотался.  
\- О да, ребята, ваш командный дух не смог вынести такого безобразия и только что застрелился! Я прямо чувствую в воздухе запах пороха, – пояснил он причину своего веселья и утешающе глянул на Эрику. – Да расслабься, я тут ко всем успел в карманы залезть. Кстати, спасибо за мятную жвачку, Айзек.  
Лейхи тут же быстро похлопал себя по груди, равно как и все остальные в комнате, кроме Лидии, которой Стайлз незаметно что-то передал, пока другие были заняты проверкой содержимого своих карманов на предмет кражи.  
\- Он пошутил, а вы поверили, – укоризненно покачала головой Мартин.  
\- Не смешно, – озвучил общую мысль Айзек.  
\- Да ладно, ты всерьез переживаешь из-за жвачки, двадцати долларов, двух скрепок, флэшки и жалкого огрызка от карандаша? – скептически хмыкнул Стайлз.  
Лицо у Айзека заметно вытянулось в изумлении, и он с уважением и некоей долей ужаса посмотрел на вора.  
\- Чувак, ты крут, но ты меня пугаешь.      
\- Ладно, – прервал их обмен любезностями Питер. – Повеселились и хватит.  
Стайлз поднял обе руки вверх, признавая за ним право командовать парадом, и затем изобразил, как застегивает себе рот на замок, и торжественно презентует ему ключ.  
\- Отлично, – Питер подыграл ему и принял воображаемый подарок, но тут же выкинул его в окно. – Думаю, о Джерарде ты знаешь не меньше меня, так что пропустим эту часть.  
\- Владелец «Silver Pharmaceutical», миллиардер, гений, а также маньяк, убийца, садист и вообще вселенское зло в человеческом обличии.  
\- Ненадолго же тебя хватило.  
\- Ты выкинул ключ! Это оскорбительно.  
\- Резонно, – согласился Питер и продолжил: – После того, как вы с Дэнни ушли, громко хлопнув дверью, мы на какое-то время тоже залегли на дно, тем более, раз мы одновременно лишились и вора, и хакера.  
\- Мы не хлопали дверью, – огрызнулся Стайлз без прежнего кривляния, практически мгновенно преображаясь из добродушного парня в опасного противника. – Ты подставил нас, хотя мы тебя предупреждали. И не один раз.  
\- Вас подставил не я, а Скотт, – резко ответил Питер, крепче стиснув пустой стакан в пальцах.  
\- Скотт не причем! Он даже не был частью плана!  
\- Был.  
\- Ты его сделал таковым без его ведома!  
\- Эй, мальчики, успокойтесь, – Лидия выразительно посмотрела на Питера, а Стайлза, болезненно ухватив за плечо, притянула назад, заставив снова опереться о спинку дивана и тем самым немного расслабиться.  
Те, на удивление, послушались, но напоследок одарили друг друга многозначительными взглядами, мол, разговор ещё не окончен.  
\- Короче, Питеру нужен был хакер и воровка, – вернулся к прежней теме Айзек, стараясь немного разрядить обстановку. – И так мы с Эрикой попали в команду.  
Стайлз обернулся к нему, недоуменно моргнув.  
\- Что, и все? Никакой истории из разряда «В тот вечер шел дождь, мне было паршиво, я заглянул в бар, встретил там прекрасную незнакомку, надрал задницу пятнадцати головорезам, спас ей жизнь, и она пригласила меня присоединится к её банде»? – на одном дыхании выдал он.  
\- А прекрасная незнакомка, должно быть, я? – вычленила «главное» Лидия.  
Кто-то из собравшейся компании наверняка бы вставил свой комментарий, если бы их не оглушил звук лопнувшего терпения Дерека, который прорычал сквозь зубы нечто нечленораздельное, но определенно угрожающее. На удивление, подействовало – все тут же замолкли, а Эрика с Айзеком так и вообще виновато потупились. Один предсказуемо уперся взглядом в айфон, а вторая нашла нечто интересное в обивке кресла.  
\- Спасибо, Дерек, – Питер приподнял стакан в его честь, уже снова наполненный спиртным. – Хоть это было и не обязательно.  
\- Ну конечно, – все ещё рыча произнес Дерек. – Пусть и дальше несут ахинею.  
И опять же, никто не спешил вклиниться с каким-нибудь остроумным замечанием, если не считать, конечно, что Лидия заехала Стайлзу по ноге острым каблуком.  
\- А может, и обязательно, – пожал плечами Питер и хитро улыбнулся. – А если тебе нужна история, Стайлз, то спроси Дерека, ибо своему появлению в команде Айзек обязан именно ему. А сейчас, быть может, вернемся к Джерарду?  
\- Как скажешь, – покладисто ответил Стайлз, потирая место будущего синяка чуть ниже колена.  
\- Два месяца назад к нам обратилась одна женщина. Её ребенок страдает гемофилией, и год назад они получил грант от фирмы Джерарда на лекарства нового поколения. Принимать необходимо было регулярно, но всего лишь один раз в месяц. Вот только через восемь месяцев приема, мальчик попал в больницу с острой почечной недостаточностью, чуть было не погиб. Когда они обратились с иском против его фирмы, то обнаружилось, что те бумаги, которые они подписали при выдаче гранта, содержали в себе пункт «в случае осложнений претензий к производителю не имею».  
\- Ублюдок, – прошипел Стайлз. – На него тоннами сыплются иски, но каждый раз как об стенку горох.  
\- У него целая армия гарвардских юристов и ещё больше денег, так было и два года назад, и сейчас, – легонько погладила его по руке Лидия.  
\- Знаю! – выдохнул Стайлз. – Поэтому и сомневаюсь в том, что на этот раз у нас получится.  
\- На этот раз мы выберем правильный метод воздействия, – прервал их Питер, принявшись расхаживать взад-вперед. – Тогда мы думали, что достаточно будет опозорить его перед правлением, доказав, что не вся его продукция проходит сертификацию.  
\- Но мы ошиблись, – невесело усмехнувшись, напомнил ему Стайлз.  
\- Да, но сейчас мы поступим умнее. Главное – узнать, чего он жаждет больше всего.  
\- Всего-то!  
\- Задача не из легких, но, как только мы это выясним, – полдела, считай, сделано, – резко дернул рукой Питер, едва не расплескав содержимое стакана.  
\- И вот тут-то вы и споткнулись, – сделал закономерный вывод Стайлз. – Дай угадаю – у Джерарда паранойя, отчасти даже обоснованная, и он крайне ревностно относится к сохранности и конфиденциальности личных данных?  
\- Даже чересчур ревностно, – раздраженно всплеснул руками Айзек. – Пентагон над своими военными объектами и то не так трясется, как Джерард над тем, сколько у него внебрачных детей.  
\- И когда вы попытались разнюхать его секреты, то напоролись на недюжинную систему безопасности, – констатировал Стайлз, припомнив разговор с Лидией. – А сегодня что, был дубль номер два? Если и в прошлый раз охранная система была такого уровня, то я, признаться, разочарован, что вы попались.  
\- Если бы! – кинула в него диванной подушкой Эрика. – То, что мы сегодня украли – это распорядок дня Джерарда, который хранится у его секретарши. Это даже не его личные файлы!  
\- Серьезно? – выпучил глаза Стайлз. – Вы не смогли найти доступ к чему-нибудь более важному?  
\- Напрямую, увы, нет, – Лидия тоже поднялась на ноги и встала рядом с Питером. – Но Джерарду уже три раза по двадцать, так что многие вещи ему приходится держать не только в голове, но и на бумаге.  
\- Особенно, если это касается того, чего он так сильно хочет, – закончил за неё Питер.  
\- Погодите-ка, я немного запутался, – тряхнул головой Стайлз. – Так вы знаете, что это, или нет?  
\- Нет, – прояснил ситуацию Питер. – Но мы знаем, что Джерард что-то ищет. Он постоянно в разъездах, какие-то из них официальные, под прикрытием командировок, какие-то нет. Мотаться за ним по всему свету – не выход, тем более, что у него частный самолет.  
\- Да, когда мы пакуем сумки, он уже на полпути в другую страну, – раздраженно выдохнула Лидия. – Когда прилетаем, то он на соседнем аэродроме заводит двигатели, чтобы лететь домой.  
\- Мы всегда на шаг позади, – подключился Айзек, вытаскивая с планшета на большой экран украденные файлы. – И чтобы для начала хотя бы сравнять счет, придется очень долго копаться во всем этом офисном дерьме.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что не в настоящем, – фыркнул Стайлз и посмотрел почему-то на Дерека, а не на Айзека, к которому обращался. – А то мы уже несколько раз перерывали мусорные баки, чтобы уличить продажного судью или любого другого госслужащего, чьи счета тщательно контролируются.  
\- А при чем тут госслужащие? – не поняла Эрика.  
\- Взятка, – быстро сориентировался Дерек, прежде чем Лидия успела вставить очередную шпильку в адрес блондинки. – Они получают её в конверте, несколькими пачками, а не банковским переводом, который сразу заметят и отследят.  
\- Аааа, – многозначительно протянула Рэйес и призадумалась о чем-то своем.  
Питер налил себе ещё виски и нарушил повисшую паузу, указав на экран позади него.  
\- Ну что, за работу?

  
_Дерек никогда не считал себя романтиком, тем более что ему было семнадцать, и он встречался с выпускницей колледжа, на пять лет старше. Он не мог позволить себе излишней сентиментальности, которая, по его мнению, была верным признаком эмоциональной незрелости._   
_Однако Дерек едва ли не прыгал от радости, когда отец разрешил взять ему машину и рвануть в Нью-Йорк на весенние каникулы к Кейт, раз уж у них все так серьезно, что пора рассказать ей семейный секрет._   
_Разумеется, все его мысли были заняты лишь предстоящей поездкой, так что это было делом времени, когда он уткнется лбом в ближайший фонарный столб. Вот только вместо столба он налетел на мальчишку, лет двенадцати, с двумя стаканами кофе из старбакса, содержимое которых тут же оказалось большей частью на его цветастой футболке с вычурным принтом._   
_\- Идиот! – не постеснялся в выражениях мелкий и, отбросив в сторону пустые теперь стаканчики, пихнул Дерека в грудь. – Смотри, куда прешь, верзила!_   
_Тот оторопел от подобной наглости, но тут же нахмурился._   
_Нет, Дерек, конечно, виноват, что действительно не смотрел по сторонам, но он собирался извиниться и, быть может, даже купить ему кофе взамен испорченного, но желание исправить ситуацию быстро пропало после такой реакции._   
_А пацан так и смотрел на него волком, того и гляди сейчас сверкнут желтизной карие глаза._   
_\- Попридержи язык, не дорос ещё кусаться, – несколько высокомерно произнес Дерек и собирался уйти, но пацан неожиданно кинулся на него ещё раз._   
_Дерек даже не успел отреагировать, как тот уже отскочил и, покрасневший от злости, мчался куда-то в сторону парковки. Мелькнула мысль проучить его, может даже припугнуть немного в целях воспитания, тем более что от парня остался сумасшедшей яркости шлейф, отчего так и хотелось припасть к земле и пойти по следу, но Дереку уже пора было выдвигаться, чтобы быть в Нью-Йорке к вечеру следующего дня._   
_Он подошел к отцовской машине, которую оставил заправляться, и собирался расплатиться с клерком за бензин, когда до него дошло, что бумажника во внутреннем кармане куртки нет. Дерек заозирался по сторонам, мало ли, выронил где по пути, заглянул в салон автомобиля, и даже под него на всякий случай, но искомого предмета нигде не было._   
_\- Извините, – раздался откуда-то сверху усталый голос. – Кажется, это ваше, мистер Хейл?_   
_Дерек поднялся с земли, отряхнул джинсы и посмотрел на подошедшего мужчину. Тому было чуть больше тридцати, брюки, рубашка без галстука, слегка потертая куртка, несколько преждевременных морщин и седых волос, и все вперемешку с запахом бумаги, чернил, крепкого, но дешевого кофе и, что самое главное, пороха. В руках он действительно держал бумажник Дерека из черной кожи, стоивший дороже его ботинок._   
_\- Где вы это взяли? – насторожился Дерек, внимательно следя за мужчиной._   
_\- Мой сын его… нашел._   
_Дерек машинально отметил сбившийся с ритма пульс, что вкупе с заминкой на последнем слове говорило о том, что это ложь._   
_\- То есть, стащил? – не сдержался Хейл. Мало того, что пацан ему нагрубил, так ещё и обокрал. – Может, мне стоит обратиться в полицию?_   
_Мужчина посмотрел на него как-то странно и достал из заднего кармана удостоверение._   
_\- Я и есть полиция, – в его голосе прозвучали едва заметные стальные нотки. – Агент Стилински._   
_\- И это дает вашему сыну право таскать чужие вещи? – не пошел на попятную Дерек, хоть и сбавил немного тон._   
_\- Нет, – отрезал мистер Стилински. – Все не так, как вы… он не хотел, на самом деле. Иногда мне кажется, что это у него на уровне инстинктов._   
_Дерек молча наблюдал за ним, не слишком впечатлившись проникновенной речью._   
_\- Ладно, неважно, – махнул рукой мужчина. – Я вернул вам ваш бумажник, такого больше не повторится._   
_\- Уж проследите, – вкрадчиво кинул ему вслед Дерек, какое-то время ещё раздумывая над тем, стоит ли сообщить, что у них в городе завелся юный клептоман под попечительством правительственного агента, но все же решил оставить это на совести последнего._   
_Уже в дороге, пытаясь понять, как же мальчишке удалось так незаметно стянуть его бумажник, Дерек вспомнил о подвеске, которая являлась своего рода семейной реликвией и ждала своего часа – оказаться в руках его пары. Украшение было надежно спрятано во внутреннем кармане куртки, с постоянно заедавшей тонкой молнией, и нет-нет-нет, быть не может, чтобы и его он смог украсть._   
_Но карман, хоть и аккуратно застегнутый, был пуст._

  
Стайлз вышел на подъездную дорожку огромного особняка и с удивлением обнаружил, что уже утро. Вдалеке пробегал лохматый парень с двумя собаками навстречу только-только показавшемуся из-за горизонта солнцу. Стайлз проводил его завистливым взглядом, ощущая, как затекла спина из-за долгого сидения за столом перед большим экраном, где они снова и снова просматривали заметки секретарши Джерарда. На проверку оказалось, что там больше о том, какой именно кофе любит мистер Аржент и как его правильно готовить. Либо Джерард не доверял ей ничего серьезнее этого, либо она это просто не фиксировала.  
В календаре были одни только расписания деловых встреч и поездок с точностью до минуты, а также отметки о семейных праздниках в стиле: «Перечислить 1000$ Тому и Сьюзи на годовщину свадьбы». Джерард вообще большинство проблем решал при помощи денег, а маленькое семейное торжество троюродной сестры его кузена, определенно, было для него проблемой.  
В общем и целом, эта ночь получилась одной из самых непродуктивных за последнее время. Хуже было только в Копенгагене, где ему два часа пришлось просидеть на заплесневелом складе бытовой химии, чтобы отделаться от полицейских собак.  
Сзади хлопнула входная дверь, и на крыльцо вышел Дерек, попутно доставая из кармана изрядно помятую пачку сигарет. Видимо, она у него постоянно болталась с собой, но он её редко доставал, из-за чего та и приобрела столь неопрятный вид.  
\- Надо же! – присвистнул Стайлз, наблюдая, как Хейл отточенным движением щелкает зажигалкой и закуривает. – Не припомню, чтобы ты баловался этой дрянью.  
Дерек даже не посмотрел на него, вздернул подбородок и выпустил дым прямо в ясное небо над головой.  
 Поначалу Стайлз хотел развернуться и уйти, но Дерек и пары слов ему не сказал за все это время, что было несколько... неприятно. Как будто Стайлз его чем-то обидел. Но они ничего друг другу не обещали два года назад, чтобы сейчас воротить от него нос.  
Стайлз неспешно подошел к нему, чуть кривясь от едкого дыма, абсолютно чуждого этому утру.  
\- Серьезно, Дерек? Игнорируешь меня вне работы?  
Хейл мельком глянул на него и, насмешливо выгнув бровь, протянул полупустую пачку.  
\- Нет, спасибо, – закатил глаза Стайлз и шлепнул его по вытянутой руке. – С тобой каши не сваришь.  
\- А что ты хочешь, Стайлз? – немного хрипло спросил Дерек. – Ты свалился из ниоткуда нам на голову и думаешь, что мы примем тебя с распростертыми объятиями?  
\- «Мы»? – отзеркалил выражение его лица Стайлз. – «Мы» как раз-таки приняли меня вполне радушно. А вот ты делаешь вид, что вообще меня не знаешь.  
\- А я тебя и не знаю, Стайлз. И, по всей видимости, никогда не знал.  
\- О чем это ты?  
Дерек глубоко затянулся и отбросил недокуренную сигарету в ближайшие кусты.  
\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь. Лидия, Стайлз. Она сказала, цитирую: «Судя по последним фотографиям на фейсбуке, он только что вернулся из Антверпена». Фейсбук? Когда я даже не знал, жив ли ты вообще?  
\- Если бы я погиб, Лидия была бы безутешна несколько дней до первой распродажи, и ты бы сразу все понял, – саркастично усмехнулся Стайлз. – А чего ожидал ты, Дерек? Чтобы я писал тебе каждый день?  
\- Не в этом дело. Ты ушел, порвав связь, как я думал со всеми, не просто залег на дно, а исчез вообще со всех радаров. Я несколько месяцев пытался…  
Дерек вдруг осекся, явно сболтнув лишнего, но уже было поздно.  
\- Ты меня искал? – посерьезнев, тихо спросил Стайлз.  
Хейл поджал губы, видимо, не желая признаваться ему в своей привязанности, но, обреченно вздохнув, кивнул и почти сразу добавил:  
\- Не обольщайся. У нас осталось незаконченное дело, а хорошего вора найти не так-то просто.  
Стайлз хитро прищурился, не купившись на его показную холодность.  
\- Да ну? За несколько месяцев ты бы точно нашел хорошего вора. Особенно если бы пару раз пощеголял перед ним без футболки. У многих есть фетиш на татуировки.  
Совершенно невинный флирт, но черты лица Дерека будто бы заострились, как если бы сквозь них начал проступать тот хищник, которого Стайлз так любил дразнить, отпуская провокационные комментарии во время его тренировок и даже больше во время работы.  
\- Вот поэтому я зол на тебя, Стайлз, – отчеканил Дерек. – Ты возвращаешься спустя два года молчания, а ведешь себя так, как будто тебя не было всего день.  
\- Ой ли? – засомневался Стайлз. – Ты злишься не поэтому. Тебя бесит, что из всей компании я поддерживал связь только с Лидией, а не с тобой.  
Дерек скрипнул зубами и потянулся за еще одной сигаретой.  
\- А ведь, по-хорошему, это я должен злиться на тебя, – сказал Стайлз так, словно холодной водой окатил.  
\- Что?  
\- Если бы ты, как тот мультяшный волк, не повелся на сладкоголосые речи своей бывшей подружки, то со Скоттом все было бы в порядке.  
Дерек и рад был бы возразить, но удар пришелся ниже пояса.  
Потому что это была правда. Оба Хейла тогда напортачили. Старший ослеп в погоне за местью, а младший оказался безоружен, встретившись лицом к лицу с самым большим разочарованием в своей жизни.  
\- У тебя тоже есть свои секреты, Дерек, и не надо обвинять меня в том, что я не делюсь ими с классом.  
Иииии… нокаут.  
Если бы Стайлз только знал, о чем говорит. Хотя на миг Дереку показалось, что тот, быть может, как раз и знает, но он вовремя напомнил себе, что некоторые тайны в их семье спрятаны достаточно хорошо, что даже таким специалистам по взлому и проникновению не под силу их отыскать.  
\- Вот и отлично, мы друг друга поняли, – преувеличенно радостно хлопнул в ладоши Стайлз, почти перед самым носом Хейла.  
Тот даже чуть отклонился назад, но тут же заметил ловкие пальцы, вытянувшие у него из джинс пачку сигарет.  
\- Попался, – выдохнул Дерек ему в лицо, крепко схватив вора за запястье и дернув на себя.  
\- Ай-яй-яй, – запричитал Стайлз, чуть прикрыв глаза то ли от боли, то ли от того, что оказался так тесно прижат к его широкой груди. – Рассчитывай силу, здоровяк, от функциональности этих рук зависит исход всего дела.  
\- Какого дела? – оскалился Дерек, немного злорадствуя над реакцией парня, поскольку оба не гнушались пользоваться собственной привлекательностью в глазах другого.  
Честно говоря, они всегда в своем взаимодействии были где-то на грани фола, а некоторые из их команды так и вообще считали за откровенную порнографию их редкие спарринги друг с другом, так что, было даже не удивительно, что по прошествии двух лет искры между ними летели едва ли не с большей силой, чем раньше.  
\- Грязно играешь, – глухо выругался Стайлз ему в шею, почти касаясь губами кожи. Дерек сразу же повелся, непроизвольно чуть склонив голову, будто собираясь поцеловать, и оба замерли, пристально изучая друг друга.  
Неизвестно, во что бы вылилась их далеко зашедшая игра, если бы не Лидия, которая была как построивший песчаный замок ребенок – сначала полюбовалась немного, а потом с маниакальным рвением разрушила все башни до основания.  
\- И суток не прошло, а вы двое ужи зажимаетесь по углам, – сказала она, просмаковав каждое слово.  
Дерек мигом отпустил Стайлза, а тот, в свою очередь, поспешил отойти на безопасное расстояние от флера пьянящих разум феромонов.  
\- Спасибо, мадмуазель, вы, как никогда, вовремя, – сбивчиво пробормотал Стайлз, немного приподняв воображаемую шляпу над головой.  
\- К вашим услугам, месье, – все с тем же французским акцентом ответила Лидия, чуть присев в реверансе, и продолжила уже своим нормальным голосом. – Поехали домой, а то я с ног валюсь.  
Стайлз кивнул и галантно подал ей руку, за которую та не преминула ухватиться. Дерек проводил обоих взглядом до ворот и все же выкурил третью сигарету, благо, что первые две почили смертью храбрых, не прожив и половины из запланированного производителем.

 

  
Эрика захлопнула крышку ноутбука и отбросила его на стол, тут же вытянув и положив сверху ноги.  
\- Пустая трата времени, – она схватилась за свои волосы, как за спасательную соломинку, накручивая белокурый локон на палец.  
\- Поддерживаю, – промямлил Айзек, даже не поднимая головы с клавиатуры.  
\- Интересно, а как вы думаете, работали воры, когда вся информация была в рукописном или, максимум, печатном виде? – однотонно произнес Питер, не отвлекаясь от своего экрана.  
\- А я чем, по-твоему, занимаюсь? – тряхнула перед его носом распечатками Лидия, в которых копалась последние два часа.  
\- Может, пицца? – бодрясь, предложил Стайлз, на что получил нестройный хор одобрительных возгласов.  
Вдруг как будто тонко запищала сигнализация, и на главном экране появилось небольшое уведомление в углу. Айзек тут же встрепенулся и, перескакивая через мебель и пустые коробки из китайского ресторанчика, пробирался к своему, заваленному прочими гаджетами и бумагами планшету.  
\- Какой-то угрожающий звук, – подозрительно протянула Эрика, наблюдая за его суматошными движениями. – Может, нам стоит уже бежать в сторону канадской границы?  
\- Не-не-не, все в порядке, это даже очень хороший звук! – отозвался Айзек, отыскав, наконец, нужную ему вещь. – Я установил специальную программу, которая отслеживает подозрительную активность на счетах Джерарда.  
\- Думаешь, она есть – эта активность? – без особого воодушевления отреагировала Лидия.  
\- Появилась, – победоносно ухмыльнулся Лейхи. – Эта программа работает, как фаервол и в режиме реального времени, и может выполнять проверки по запросу пользователя.  
\- И сейчас она нашла «трояна» в уже имеющихся файлах или в тех, что только что поступили? – перешел на его язык Стайлз.  
\- Нет, она нашла уже «зараженный объект». Кредитная история Джерарда довольно большая, несмотря на то, что официальная. Как обычно, заработная плата, невероятно скромная, естественно, коммунальные платежи, парочка любимых магазинов, ничего криминального, но все равно, на проверку должно было уйти довольно много времени.  
\- Так каков результат? – поторопил его Питер.  
\- Сейчас, – Айзек потыкал ещё немного в экран и вытащил, наконец, выбивавшийся из общей картины счет. – Тааак, три недели назад Джерард оплатил своей картой покупку в аптеке… Хммм, а вот это интересно.  
На самом деле, название лекарства в чеке смотрелось вполне обычно, учитывая, насколько проще выпить таблетку и забыть о том, что тебя беспокоит, нежели идти на прием к врачу.  
\- Может, у него просто зуб разболелся? Или артрит? – предположила Лидия. – Купить в его возрасте обезболивающее – обычное дело.  
\- А есть запись с камер видеонаблюдения? – задумчиво провел пальцем по нижней губе Стайлз.  
\- Сейчас посмотрим, – принялся за работу Айзек, бормоча себе под нос одному ему понятные слова.  
\- Думаешь, это что-то стоящее? – повернулась к Стайлзу Лидия, на что тот только неопределенно мотнул головой.  
\- О! О! Ребят, вам это понравится, – чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте, сообщил Айзек. – Смотрите.  
На видео из аптеки было видно, что Джерард был явно не в себе, суетился, перебирая содержимое бумажника, задел несколько полок с лекарствами, но даже не обратил на это внимания, поспешно расплатился с продавщицей за таблетки и бутылку с водой и пулей вылетел на улицу.  
\- А вот это с камеры у банкомата, – пояснил Айзек, выставляя запись, где за спиной мужчины, закрывавшего большую часть обзора, в углу было видно, как Джерард, торопясь, выдавливает каждую таблетку из блистера на ладонь и полной горстью запихивает в рот, запивая водой.  
\- Выглядит, как неудачная попытка самоубийства, – прокомментировала Лидия. – Или способ догнаться после бурной ночки. Вон как его трясет.  
\- Употребляющий наркотики глава фармацевтической империи? – хмыкнул Питер. – Заголовки были бы впечатляющие, но опиум у него имеется в количестве, чтобы использовать Кеторолак для более ярких впечатлений.  
\- Кетамин круче, – между делом добавил Айзек, не отвлекаясь от планшета. – Только язык сильно развязывает, можно все свои секреты выболтать.  
Он обнаружил, что что-то не так, только когда тишина в комнате стала физически ощущаемой.  
\- Что? – пожал плечами Айзек. – Да ладно, можно подумать, тут одни святоши собрались.  
Аргумент и правда возымел эффект, и команда перестала сверлить его взглядами.  
\- Доступа к его медицинским файлам у нас, конечно же, нет, – скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая, произнес Стайлз.  
\- У него наверняка личный врач, – фыркнула Эрика.  
\- Армия врачей, – поправил её Айзек.  
\- А целую клинику не хотите? – усмехнулась Лидия. – Он пожертвовал кучу денег на строительство больницы имени святого себя, так что там все, что касается его, спрятано за семью печатями.  
\- И мы должны туда проникнуть, – подвел итог Питер. – Он выпил за раз десять таблеток, это даже больше суточной нормы. Что бы ни заставило его это сделать, это может стать самой важной деталью в нашем деле.  
\- Незаметно не получится, – предупредила его Лидия. – Он поймет, что мы там были. А если охрана осведомлена, то это заведомо безнадежная вылазка.  
\- На этом и сыграем, – довольно проговорил Питер. – Джерард ждет нас, и мы придем. Но мы будем отвлекать внимание от кое-кого другого.  
Стайлз, до этого вертевший в руках распустившиеся шнурки ботинок, посмотрел на него исподлобья и понимающе усмехнулся.  
\- Надеюсь, я не забыл, как это делается.

  
Мисс Нэнси Херц уже чуть больше двадцати лет своей жизни посвятила работе медсестры, и если бы только по призванию. Нет, безусловно, свою работу она выполняла очень хорошо, как и всякий исполнительный человек, но если бы ей не предложили должность в приемном отделении только что открывшегося медицинского центра, она бы наверняка устроила ритуальное сожжение своей больничной формы на ближайшей свалке, а после занялась бы не имеющим к медицине никакого отношения делом.  
Но, так или иначе, она все ещё проводила осмотр пациентов, благо что брали сюда не каждого встречного, да и бездомных с теплотрасс не привозили.  
О, это страшное слово «педикулез» и сплошное мучение с обработкой пациента, а также всего и всех, бывших в контакте. Мисс Херц уже и забыла, что это такое.  
С улицы к ним, конечно, тоже заходили не часто, хотя прецеденты были.  
Вот и сегодня, стоило в дверях появится девушке, поддерживающей за руку мужчину, согнувшегося в три погибели, мисс Херц поняла, что это явно по её душу. Тем более, что выглядели оба, образно выражаясь, на миллион долларов. Совершенно не стеснялись показать свой достаток и положение в обществе, так что вполне можно было предложить палату подороже, опустив упоминание об имевшихся «бюджетных» вариантах.  
\- О, извините, пожалуйста, но нам срочно нужен доктор! – волнуясь, затараторила девушка, поправляя широкополую шляпу, которая, скорее всего, закрывала ей обзор. – Моему мужу неожиданно стало плохо с сердцем, а он ведь так молод! Я так боюсь за него!  
Девушка явно не знала, куда себя деть, то приникая к мужу, то порываясь подойти ближе к персоналу, чем даже немного раздражала.  
\- Мэм, пожалуйста, успокойтесь и расскажите все поподробнее, – мисс Хейц, разумеется, ни одним мускулом на лице не выдала своего настроения, и терпеливо отвела руки девушки в сторону, чтобы та наконец-то отцепилась от мужчины и позволила усадить его в кресло-каталку.  
\- Виолетта, дорогая, не стоит так волноваться за меня, – мужчина хоть и задыхался немного, но умудрился проговорить это с поистине королевским достоинством и протянул жене ладонь с вызывающе дорогим перстнем на пальце, и мисс Херц даже подумала на секунду, что та его сейчас поцелует.  
\- Но как же мне не волноваться, Бусенок! – заламывала руки Виолетта, крутясь вокруг него, как взбалмошная белка.  
\- Мэм, – напомнила о себе мисс Херц. – Что произошло с вашим мужем?  
\- О! – горестно воскликнула Виолетта. – Мы возвращались со скачек, когда наша машина сломалась. И поскольку мы были уже почти дома, то я уговорила его пройти оставшиеся пару кварталов пешком. О, господи, какая же я дура!  
Девушка неожиданно бросилась на колени перед креслом мужа и, схватив его за брючины, принялась горько рыдать.  
\- Я так виновата перед тобой, Бусенок! Такая эгоистка! Ты так много работаешь, а я просто хотела, чтобы мы побольше проводили времени вместе! Далась мне эта прогулка!  
\- Но-но, моя красавица, – чинно похлопал её по макушке «Бусенок», будто капризную лошадь успокаивал. – Будет тебе, наверняка обычная простуда. Или грипп, или что там модно в этом сезоне?  
На сцену в фойе уже без зазрения совести глазели все собравшиеся. Кто-то похихикивал, кто-то откровенно показывал на них пальцем, кто-то неодобрительно цыкал, а некоторые даже снимали на видео. Словом, весь этот балаган пора было сворачивать в отдельно отведенную палату.  
\- Сэр, у вас есть при себе какие-либо документы? – вежливо поинтересовалась мисс Херц, будто не перед ней только что разыгралась сцена из мыльной оперы.  
\- Виолетта, дорогая, дай этой милой женщине все, что она просит, – повелительно сказал мужчина, держась за сердце.  
\- Да-да, конечно! – тут же подскочила на ноги его жена и вывалила на стол ресепшена все содержимое сумочки. – Вот его водительское удостоверение, – после чего она задумчиво воззрилась на несколько пластиковых карт и обернулась к мужу. – А какую ей дать, Бусенок? Золотую или платиновую?  
\- Пффф, – закатил тот глаза. – Конечно платиновую. Вам ведь это подойдет?  
Глаза у мисс Херц все же загорелись тем алчным огнем, присущим, наверное, всем сотрудникам их больницы. Она цепко выхватила карточку из рук владелицы, даже не обратив особого внимания на другие документы, и быстро передала все своей помощнице.  
\- Оформляй его, Кэйти, – не глядя, бросила она своей помощнице и, лучезарно улыбаясь, обратилась к их новому постояльцу. – Добро пожаловать к нам, мистер Ричмонд.

 

  
Стоило только группе из суетливого доктора и двух медсестер покинуть палату, больше похожую на номер-люкс в Хилтоне, как «Бусенок» и «Виолетта» ощутимо расслабились, разом скидывая приторные маски семейной пары.  
\- Сколько у нас времени до того, как они узнают, кто мы? – Лидия сняла шляпу и подошла к окну, распахивая его настежь.  
\- Минут двадцать-тридцать, зависит от программы, скорости интернет соединения и физической подготовки охранников, – раздался в наушнике голос Айзека. – Бусенок? Правда что ли?  
\- Да, она так меня называет, когда мы ночью и наедине, – ответил за Лидию Питер, тем самым пресекая дальнейшие расспросы. – Эрика?  
\- Уже спускаюсь, – отозвалась Рэйес, перекрывая шум ветра на заднем плане.  
\- А должна быть уже тут, – поторопил её Питер. – Стайлз?  
\- Тут вообще-то довольно тесно, учитывая размеры самой больницы, – вяло пробормотал тот. – Наверное вентиляционные шахты пошли в угоду дополнительным метрам для персидского ковра в вашей палате. А ещё я даже боюсь думать, сколько тут клещей и бактерий. Вдруг тут чума? Или сибирская язва? Мало ли с чем…  
\- Все-все, мы тебя поняли, – прервал его Питер. – Поскучай ещё немного, прежде чем Эрика передаст тебе ключ. Кстати, где она?  
\- Да здесь я, здесь, – с ловкостью профессионального домушника влезла в окно девушка и отстегнула от пояса лебедку. – Для протокола, этот план мне не нравится.  
\- Другого нет, – отрезал Питер, но, заметив кислое выражение лица Рэйес, добавил уже мягче. – Мы в любом случае уже засветились. Джерард нас знает. Но у нас есть козырь, который я собираюсь держать в рукаве, как можно дольше.  
\- О, я козырь, да? – оживился Стайлз, пожалуй, даже немного чересчур, о чем свидетельствовал грохот металлических пластин в вентиляции. – Упс, надеюсь, этого никто не слышал. Но, все равно, это дико приятно. И ответственно. Я прямо волнуюсь.  
\- Нет, козырь – это Дерек, – рявкнул на него Питер. – И я отправлю его к тебе, если не угомонишься.  
\- Это что, угроза? Потому что если это угроза, то она не получилась. Я был бы рад сейчас любой компании. Если подумать, я был бы рад вдвойне, если бы это был Дерек. Втройне, если Эрика. Хочешь ко мне присоединиться, красотка?  
\- У меня предложение получше, – в тон ему ответила Эрика. – Давай поменяемся местами?  
Питер огляделся по сторонам, словно надеясь, что это действительно отель и где-то тут находится минибар с хорошей выпивкой, ну или хотя бы медицинским спиртом. Разумеется, желаемого он не нашел и, спасаясь от головной боли, устало потер виски.  
\- Делайте, что хотите, но будьте добры уложиться в оставшиеся двадцать три минуты, – напомнил им всем Айзек.  
Эрика хотела добавить что-то ещё, но Питер молча показал ей на дверь, и она, пожав плечами, накинула халат, что дали Лидии, когда та поднималась в палату вместе с «мужем», собрала волосы в хвост, нацепила на нос очки с обычными стеклами и вышла в коридор.  
\- Достань пропуск, – скомандовал Питер, когда она отошла уже довольно далеко. – И затем иди в архив. Оттуда есть выход через пищеблок. Будь наготове.  
\- Проход соединяет все сегменты центра: поликлинику, корпуса, архив, пищеблок и морг, но он проходит под землей, так что связь через наушники может быть плохая, – предупредил Айзек.  
\- Значит, через двадцать три минуты чтобы никого из нас не было в здании, – резюмировал Питер. – Уходим несмотря ни на что.  
\- Как скажешь, босс, – выразил общее мнение Стайлз.  
Попасть в больницу Джерарда, как выяснилось, было не так уж и сложно. Все выходы они тоже изучили и выбрали каждый свой, в зависимости от того, где будут находиться по истечении отведенного времени.  
Питер отдал медсестре фальшивую кредитку, которая хоть и была сделана мастерски, но вся личная информация, предоставляемая пациентами, строго проверялась и прогонялась через множество баз данных. Однако даже с таким оборудованием, какое имелось в этой больнице, эта процедура занимала определенное время, за которое команда и должна была успеть выполнить задуманное.  
Питер знал, что как только охрана зафиксирует их незаконное проникновение, все записи с камер будут отсматриваться тщательнейшим образом. На каких-то сработают фильтры, и Джерард сразу поймет, кто именно и зачем заглянул к нему в гости. Значит, необходимо было отвести глаз большого брата от их истинной цели, коей являлся кабинет заместителя главного врача по лечебной работе.  
К слову, почему именно он.  
Джерард построил себе целую больницу не для того, чтобы ее владельца осматривал рядовой терапевт. Для себя он выбрал бы самого опытного и дипломированного специалиста, какого только смог бы найти. Поначалу Питер грешил на главного врача, но тут следовало копнуть глубже.  
Джерард, как генеральный директор огромного холдинга, понимал, что для управления частным медицинским центром необходим хороший менеджер, у которого, быть может, нет золотых рук служителя Гиппократа, но который заработает ему кучу денег.  
Следовательно, на прием будет лучше пойти к тому, что подходил бы под первую категорию.  
Как только Питер это понял, оставалось лишь выяснить количество дипломов у заместителей. Самым перспективным и оказался тот, кто заведовал непосредственно лечебной работой – мистер Дункан. На штурм его кабинета Питер отправил Стайлза, а Эрике поручил другое задание – увести след как можно дальше от этого места. Она должна была отправиться в архив и создать видимость поиска файлов, имевших отношение к Джерарду.  
На самом же деле – и Питер был в этом уверен – искомые файлы хранятся в личном сейфе мистера Дункана, возможно, вместе с больничными картами членов семьи Аржент, что было бы замечательным бонусом.  
\- Итак, я достала три пропуска с разным уровнем доступа, которых не хватятся в ближайшие два часа, – прервала раздумья Питера Эрика.  
\- И у кого ты их взяла? – нейтрально поинтересовалась Лидия, но все прекрасно знали, что это не праздное любопытство, а жесткий контроль.  
\- В шкафчиках медперсонала, ушедшего на операцию, – не стала препираться с ней Эрика, хотя с языка уже готова была сорваться очередная истекавшая ядом реплика. – И как мне теперь незаметно для камер передать их Стайлзу?  
Лидия явно хотела что-то сказать, но Питер довольно бесцеремонно приложил палец к её губам.  
\- Не сейчас, дорогая, – обманчиво ласково улыбнулся он и продолжил, уже обращаясь к Эрике: – Иди к четвертому служебному лифту и езжай вниз. Айзек запустит его быстрее обычного режима, что сделает незамеченным любую незапланированную остановку и подарит около четырех секунд на то, чтобы все провернуть.  
\- Что провернуть? – не поняла Эрика, тем не менее, послушно сворачивая в сторону лифта.  
\- Я спущусь к тебе в кабину и заберу пропуски, – вместо Питера пояснил Стайлз.  
\- А вы не забыли, что тут каждый угол напичкан камерами? В том числе и в лифте?  
\- Именно поэтому тебе нужен четвертый лифт, на котором меня с «женой» сюда привезли, – добавил Питер таким тоном, словно сказку рассказывал.  
\- И где по неизвестным причинам из строя вышла камера, – невинно добавила Лидия.  
\- Ловко, – оценила Эрика и, больше не пререкаясь, решительно нажала на кнопку вызова лифта.  
Стоило ей только оказаться в кабине, как люк наверху открылся, и Стайлз сначала протолкнул в кабину два костыля, затем небольшую сумку и только потом быстро, не заботясь об изяществе движений, спустился сам, становясь нарочито спиной к неисправной камере.  
\- Перестраховываешься? – хмыкнула Эрика, наблюдая за его манипуляциями.  
\- Лишним не будет, – в тон ей ответил Стайлз и протянул руку. – Пропуски.  
\- Вот. Два для тебя, один для меня.  
\- Так… операционная сестра и врач, обе женщины. Это намек? – подмигнул ей Стайлз, щелкнул переключателем на ремне и, не дожидаясь ответа, принялся стягивать с себя верхнюю плотную, но тонкую куртку, оставаясь лишь в футболке и штанах.  
\- Из тебя вышел бы отличный чирлидер, – куда более серьезней, чем рассчитывала, хмыкнула Эрика, оценивающе оглядев его с ног до головы, и тряхнула головой, отгоняя легкий романтический флер.  
\- Подбери слюни, дорогая, – тут же вклинилась Лидия, словно прочитав ее мысли. – Он уже занят.  
\- У таких, как ты, я парней в школе и отбивала, – самодовольно вздернула нос Эрика, хоть и немного смутившись под прямым взглядом, что на неё коротко бросил Стайлз, пока, словно сапог, натягивал на ногу имитацию гипсовой повязки.  
В это время Питер многозначительно посмотрел на Лидию, та в ответ неопределенно пожала плечами, и оба, не сговариваясь, глянули из окна вниз, где Дерек должен был обходить периметр, словно надеясь различить его среди множества черных точек с высоты пятнадцатого этажа.

  
Стайлзу, как и Эрике, не слишком нравились отдельные детали плана, как например то, что он должен на костылях доковылять до цели и за десять секунд, что камера поворачивается в другую сторону, тем самым создавая слепую зону у двери, успеть проникнуть в нужный ему кабинет. Хотя, технически, все же смежный с ним, кабинет главного врача, так как не всем шишкам в здании нравился тот жесткий контроль, что устанавливал Джерард на своей территории, так что последний озаботился тем, чтобы в его кабинете не было ни камер, ни датчиков. Тем не менее, не смотря на такой подарок, каждое действие Стайлза было расписано едва ли не с точностью до секунды, в чем активно помогал Айзек периодически напоминая и подгоняя его.  
\- Тринадцать минут, – в очередной раз напомнил Лейхи совершенно спокойным тоном, будто бы за курицей в духовке следил.  
Стайлз промычал нечто согласное и замедлил шаг, чтобы подстроиться под движения камеры, а потом сделать резкий рывок к двери. Механический замок на ней тоже был тем ещё подарком судьбы, но тут можно было с чистой совестью признать, что им всем просто повезло. Электронная панель была рядышком, но отключена из-за «неисправности» магнитной карты главного врача, которую на самом деле тот все время таскал в кармане рядом с телефоном, и магнитная полоса на ней теряла свои свойства.  
Стайлз отсчитывал про себя секунды, копаясь отмычкой в замке, и на восьмой тот поддался, пропуская его внутрь кабинета. Костыли с радостью были откинуты за просторный кожаный диван вместе с фальшивым гипсом.  
\- Просто пытка, – пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз и осмотрелся, выбирая наиболее приемлемый путь: через смежную дверь, через окно или через вентиляционную шахту. Как бы ловко он не обращался с замками, предпочтительнее все же оказался последний вариант, как более удобный и безопасный, ибо шел он все же практически вслепую. Посему Стайлз аккуратно снял вентиляционную решетку и ловко взобрался в открытый проем.  
На все про все ушло не больше двух минут, когда Стайлз уже был на другой стороне и, уцепившись за край шахты, медленно спускался вниз.  
Обстановка в кабинете мистера Дункана была несколько скромнее, но оба помещения куда больше располагали к отдыху, чем к работе как своими размерами, так и меблировкой. Стайлз не стал обращать внимания на стеллажи, подошел сразу к компьютеру и воткнул в него флешку.  
\- Я подключился, ты в системе, – оповестил он Айзека, который тут же принялся за работу, выискивая на жестком диске нужные ему файлы.  
Стайлз ещё раз внимательно обвел взглядом кабинет на предмет подозрительно висящих картин или дипломов. Человек, имевший дело с довольно важными людьми вряд ли мог полагаться только на электронные носители. Однако ничего похожего на сейф нигде не наблюдалось. Стайлз все перепроверил, пока Айзек занимался своим делом, что было крайне странно.  
\- Так, тут большая часть данных зашифрована, – ответил на невысказанный вопрос Айзек. – И очень даже грамотно, так что придется постараться, чтобы все это разгрести.  
\- Я так понимаю, что точно не сейчас? – на всякий случай уточнил Стайлз.  
\- Конечно нет, – фыркнул Айзек. – Тут работы на полдня. Как только все скопирую, можешь сразу же уходить.  
Стайлз кивнул, хоть Айзек его и не видел, и решил ещё раз пройтись по кабинету, так как ему не давало покоя какое-то неприятное чувство, будто что-то не так, как надо.  
\- А где сам Дункан? – спросил Стайлз, перебирая папки на столе.  
\- В его расписании значится прием какой-то архиважной персоны, – не сразу ответил Айзек, видимо, занятый обработкой тех данных, что получал.  
\- Сдается мне, я знаю, что это за персона, – неожиданно прозвучал в наушнике голос Дерека, едва ли не звеневший от количества металла. – Аржент здесь.  
Каждый, кто ещё был в здании, застыл каменным изваянием. Лидия огромными глазами посмотрела на Питера, который, казалось, как и все, растерялся от такой новости.  
\- Какого черта он здесь делает? – выразила общее мнение Эрика, но прозвучало довольно тихо, явно не отражая всей полноты её эмоций.  
\- Так… Так, без паники, – призвал всех к спокойствию Питер. – Эрика, не останавливайся, уходи, как и собиралась. Айзек, Стайлз, заканчивайте работу. Дерек, не делай глупостей.  
\- Хотел попросить тебя о том же, – глухо отозвался тот.  
\- Разве у Джерарда не должна быть сейчас деловая встреча? – недоумевала Лидия, натягивая обратно свою шляпу, тем самым почти полностью скрывая лицо.  
\- Да, с 12:25 до 16:30 он обедает с представителями какой-то индийской компании, – подтвердил Айзек и продолжил, обращаясь уже именно к Стайлзу. – Я все скопировал, можешь уходить.  
Стайлз вытащил флешку, сунул её обратно в карман и собрался уже выбираться отсюда так же, как и пришел, но резко притормозил, так и не дойдя до вентиляции.  
\- Мне одному кажется, что интервал уж очень большой для обеда? – скороговоркой выпалил он.  
Питер, который в этот момент под руку со своей «женой» покидал палату, тоже замедлил шаг и чуть отошел в сторонку.  
\- Четыре часа? Пожалуй, ты прав, – согласился он, обдумывая варианты. – Скорее всего, встреча либо просто предлог, либо её время специально увеличено, чтобы незаметно съездить к врачу.  
\- Значит, ему есть, что скрывать, – продолжил его мысль Стайлз. – И ты знаешь, что мы должны это выяснить.  
\- Не вздумай! – прошипела Лидия, сразу же поняв, к чему тот клонит. – Мы собрали все данные и уходим.  
\- Нет, не все, Лидия, – твердо возразил ей Стайлз. – Отсюда я смогу проникнуть к кабинету врачебного приема Дункана, у меня даже завалялась где-то мини-камера, на случай если придется взламывать сейф.  
\- Стайлз, у нас нет времени на это, – Питер и хотел бы воочию увидеть, что не так с Джерардом, но план был слишком рискованным. – Охрана вот-вот обнаружит, что моя карта поддельная, и тревога поднимется по всей больнице. Аржент лично вытащит тебя за шкирку и отправит прямиком в морг.  
\- О, мой бог, Питер, да расслабься, – уверенно произнес Стайлз с легкой ноткой фальши. – У меня получится. Джерард не знает, кто я. Он знает вас, так что вы и уходите, а я подзадержусь буквально на несколько минут.  
Лидия возмущенно глянула на Питера, но тот не успел больше ничего возразить, так как Стайлз, судя по звукам, уже пробирался к другому кабинету начмеда.  
\- Я тоже остаюсь, – твердо сказал Дерек тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
\- Мы все остаемся, – обреченно выдохнула Лидия и добавила уже громче. – На случай если чью-то задницу придется вытаскивать.

  
_Айзек не был обделен талантом, но применять его приходилось отнюдь не в тех областях, в которых ему хотелось. Отец и раньше все время сравнивал его с братом, разумеется, в пользу последнего, а после его смерти так и вообще стал совершенно невыносим. Поэтому, Айзек частенько задерживался допоздна, вне дома, с кучей каких-то отморозков, у которых всегда находилась выпивка или что покрепче. Он поначалу не задавался вопросом, откуда у них деньги на все это, пока однажды его не перестали угощать на халяву и не потребовали, либо валить, либо подключаться к общему делу. Айзек свалил бы, если бы было куда, посему пришлось остаться, и тогда он узнал, что парни занимались угоном машин, пусть старых и полуразбитых, но за которые можно было выручить ту или иную сумму._   
_Однако постепенно аппетиты росли, и автомобили становились все дороже и навороченнее, и тут Айзек понял, зачем его тогда позвали._   
_Дело в том, что он неплохо разбирался в технике, даже мастерил время от времени разные приборы на пару с Бойдом, единственным другом, которому не было дела до того, чем он занимается. А в новых машинах стояли крутые системы сигнализации и электронные замки, и Айзек быстро наловчился их взламывать, со временем достигнув на этом поприще определенных вершин мастерства. Вот только слишком многое стало зависеть от него, что не понравилось самопровозглашенному главарю._   
_Айзек слишком поздно сообразил, что его подставили. Он еле-еле унес ноги, но оказался по уши в долгах._   
_Снова пришлось угонять что придется, пока однажды он не напоролся на сверкавшую черными боками Камаро. Пройти мимо было просто невозможно. Да и сигнализация отключена, будто бы хозяин не боялся посягательств на свою машину или же просто отошел недалеко. Айзек не долго колебался, прежде чем взломал замок, завел мотор по старинке и дал по газам, ещё не зная, что делать с такой тачкой – оставить себе до лучших времен или же продать._   
_Вот только недолго он наслаждался мощью трех сот лошадиных сил под капотом._   
_Прямо перед ним, на дороге, из неоткуда возник человек, и с места не шелохнувшийся в преддверии столкновения с такой махиной. Айзек затормозил и выкрутил руль в сторону, чудом избегая столкновения с незнакомцем и проклиная его на чем свет стоит._   
_\- Ты охренел?! – заорал он, вылезая из машины, но его тут же схватили за горло, потом заломили руки за спину и впечатали щекой в капот._   
_\- Это. Моя. Машина, – прорычал ему в ухо мужчина, чеканя каждое слово. – Так что это мне стоит спросить, не охренел ли ты?_   
_Айзек тяжело сглотнул и весь похолодел от открывшейся перспективы, но в голове, тем не менее, что-то не укладывалось._   
_\- Как ты здесь оказался? – невнятно пробормотал он. – Я ехал на скорости около ста миль в час!_   
_\- Быстро бегаю, – язвительно отозвался хозяин Камаро и, приложив его о капот ещё раз, отпустил, но далеко не отошел и из поля зрения не выпустил._   
_\- Это невозможно, только если ты сам не машина, – выпалил Айзек и тут же прикусил себе язык. Грызться с тем, у кого только что угнал тачку, было не самой лучшей идеей._   
_\- Ну да, я – Терминатор, и мне нужна твоя одежда, – язвительно бросил тот._   
_И они так и смотрели друг на друга, пока до Айзека не дошло, что незнакомец так и не позвонил в полицию, как это обычно бывает в таких ситуациях._   
_\- Ну и? Что дальше? – осторожно поинтересовался он._   
_И вот тут Айзек понял, что тот и сам не знает, что дальше. Посреди бела дня он его явно убивать или избивать не будет, с официальными представителями закона тоже связываться не спешит, а отпускать просто так не намерен._   
_\- Быть может, мы бы могли договориться? – чуть более уверенно предложил Айзек._   
_Незнакомец смерил его тяжелым оценивающим взглядом и глубоко вдохнул._   
_\- Зависит от того, что ты умеешь._

  
Оливер Дункан работал в медицинском центре Джерарда Аржента с самого его открытия, уже почти три года, и все это время ему не давала покоя мысль, что он просто продался этому огромному частному конгломерату. Вообще-то, ему, конечно, грех было жаловаться, так как работа непыльная, практически без форс-мажоров, семья так и вообще на седьмом небе от того, что отец теперь не просто пропадает с утра до ночи в больнице, а за впечатляющих размеров жалование. И это не говоря уже о том, что Аржент активно спонсировал его научные изыскания.  
Вот только все было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
Одной из таких загвоздок было ведение едва ли не самого невыносимого пациента за всю его врачебную деятельность – самого хозяина, Джерарда Аржента.  
С таким диагнозом, каким бы крутым бизнесменом ты ни был, летать на самолете по всему земному шару, особенно в страны третьего мира, было крайне нежелательно. Вот только запретить ему мистер Дункан не мог. Только предупреждать о возможных последствиях и выписывать обезболивающее.  
\- Мистер Аржент, – Дункан снял очки, потер переносицу и водрузил их на место. – Ваша симптоматика неуклонно прогрессирует, так что я настоятельно вам рекомендую отложить поездку в Венгрию в этом месяце.  
\- Прогрессирует? – нехорошо прищурился Аржент и хозяйским движением придвинул к себе записи доктора. – «Парез левой верхней конечности, 4 балла»*?  
\- Это свидетельствует о том, что ваша опухоль растет, – терпеливо пояснил Дункан. – Либо она прорастает в проводящие пути, либо сдавливает их. Для более точной диагностики вам необходимо сделать МРТ головного мозга, от которого вы столь упорно отказывались в течение последних трех месяцев.  
Аржент прошил его своим фирменным взглядом серийного убийцы, но Дункан и бровью не повел, выбирая неприступную выжидательную тактику.  
\- Ну, хорошо, – сдался, наконец, Джерард, но крайне неохотно, словно визуальное подтверждение диагноза каким-то образом могло повлиять на течение заболевания.  
\- В таком случае, не вижу смысла оттягивать процедуру, – Дункан поднялся со своего места, привычно сунул неврологический молоточек в карман халата и широким жестом пригласил Джерарда следовать за ним.  
Кабинет магнитно-резонансной томографии находился этажом выше, и Дункан предпочел бы, конечно, подняться по лестнице, но тут распоряжался не он, а Аржент, так что пришлось дожидаться лифта. Его пропуск почему-то сработал не сразу, но само здание было напичкано всевозможной электроникой в таком количестве, так что неудивительно, что некоторые вещи иногда давали сбой.  
Аржент молча улегся на стол, но при этом, если бы не уважение к Дункану, непонятно откуда взявшееся, он бы наверняка отказался от исследования.  
\- Это самая обычная процедура, которую вы проходили уже миллион раз, – успокаивал его Дункан, прежде чем выйти в соседнюю комнату за толстым стеклом с компьютерным оборудованием.  
\- Чем быстрее мы начнем, тем быстрее закончим, – вполне прозрачно намекнул ему Джерард, укладываясь как полагается.  
Дункан не стал лишний раз перед ним расшаркиваться и поспешил выполнить указание.  
Около компьютера он заметил, что кто-то из персонала опять забыл выключить лишние два монитора из четырех имеющихся. Еще одна демонстрация достатка, когда и одного хватает для получения и обработки результатов, два – уже за глаза.  
Снимки вышли не слишком утешительные. Опухоль действительно постепенно росла, но благо была инкапсулирована и не прорастала в рядом лежащие ткани, а только сдавливала их. Что, на самом деле, конечно, тоже не хорошо, но лучше, чем другой, более агрессивный и злокачественный вариант течения. Неудивительно, что приступы головной боли стали интенсивнее и беспокоили Аржента гораздо чаще. И как он не заработал себе какую-нибудь аллергию или же язву, слопав целую упаковку Кетаролака?  
\- Все готово, мистер Аржент, поднимайтесь и проходите сюда, – проговорил Дункан в микрофон, тяжело опустился в кресло, открыл амбулаторную карту своего пациента и вложил в неё результаты томографии, попутно скинув их себе, чтобы продублировать запись в электронном варианте.  
Аржент вошел в комнату и опустился в соседнее кресло.  
\- Показывайте, Дункан, – скомандовал он.  
Тот открыл целую серию снимков и кончиком ручки на манер указки принялся водить по экрану.  
\- Опухоль довольно обширная, преимущественно в правой лобной доле, но сейчас она увеличилась и поджимает ещё и правую височную. Там проходит множество проводящих путей, отсюда и парез, пока легкий, но с такими темпами прогрессирования, боюсь, через полгода вы едва ли сможете выполнять этой рукой какие-либо движения.  
Джерард непроизвольно сжал в кулак левую руку, но усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться и слушать дальше своего врача.  
\- Помимо верхней конечности, скоро станет паретичной и нижняя, – продолжил Дункан, намеренно не сглаживая прогноз, дабы хоть немного образумить Джерарда, чтобы тот отказался от активных передвижений по всей планете. – Могут так же появится расстройства речи и, самое неприятное, эпилептиформные припадки с довольно выраженной аурой. Последнее наиболее вероятно.  
Аржент потер лоб, словно пытаясь разгладить глубокую морщинку, залегшую там с момента постановки диагноза, и тяжело посмотрел сначала на снимки, потом на Дункана.  
\- Значит, прием на следующей неделе отменяется, – жестко произнес он.  
\- Как отменяется? – опешил Дункан.  
\- Я улетаю в Венгрию.  
Доктор аж потерял дар речи. Весь его прогноз был выдан с обратной целью – предотвратить поездку, а Аржент решил рвать когти на самолет чуть ли не прямо сейчас.  
\- Мистер Аржент! – воскликнул Дункан, даже не обратив внимания, что повысил голос на своего начальника. – Вам ни в коем случае нельзя покидать страну! Тем более при помощи авиатранспорта! Это может спровоцировать…  
\- Я знаю, что делаю, – оборвал его Джерард, хлопнув ладонью по столу так, что ручки с карандашами задрожали в подставке. – Или вы пытаетесь указывать мне?  
Дункан тут же вспомнил, что перед ним сейчас стоит крайне опасный человек и поспешил, несмотря на врачебный долг и клятву Гиппократа, покорно склонить голову и принести извинения.  
\- Прошу прощения, мистер Аржент. Я забылся.  
Джерард не стал больше ничего говорить и уже направился к выходу, как у него зазвонил телефон.  
\- Аржент, – сурово бросил он в трубку, все ещё негодуя на Дункана, как вдруг он несколько побледнел, пока слушал своего собеседника. – Вы в комнате охраны? Я сейчас же подойду.  
Джерард обернулся к доктору и кивком головы указал на толстую папку со своим именем на столе.  
\- Уберите все в сейф сейчас же и сотрите все файлы, что у вас есть на меня, – приказал он и стремительно вышел за дверь.  
Дункан облегченно выдохнул и откинулся на спинку кресле.  
Черт бы побрал этих миллионеров!

* * *

*Парез – неврологический синдром, характеризующийся ослаблением произвольных движений. оценивается по пятибальной шкале.

  
\- Стайлз? – резко выдохнул Питер, прислонившись спиной к выдвижной дверце фургона в попытке отдышаться. – Господи, никогда не думал, что скажу это, но не молчи!  
\- Я, конечно, польщен, но я тут как бы слегка занят, – скороговоркой выпалил тот, помолчал немного и добавил. – И советую вам поскорее убираться с парковки.  
\- Как только все будут в сборе, так сразу.  
\- Ну да, чтобы нас всем скопом взяли и повязали? – раздраженно хмыкнул Стайлз. – Джерард прямо сейчас объясняет охране, кого им искать. Думаешь, они не заметят черный фургон на парковке? Заводите его и уезжайте, я сам как-нибудь справлюсь.  
\- Он прав, – энергично закивал головой Айзек, высунувшись из-за дверцы. – Куча народа с табельным оружием бежит к нам.  
Питер поколебался ещё с полминуты под упрямым взглядом стоявшей рядом с ним Лидией, но в итоге не стал рисковать и, взяв её за руку, чуть ли не насильно затолкал в фургон, а сам сел за руль.  
\- Мы отъедем к торговому центру на Фишер-роуд, – напоследок сказал Питер. – Будем ждать тебя там.  
\- Стайлз, будь осторожен, – твердым голосом добавила Лидия.  
Стайлз бы наверняка ей ответил, но ему действительно было некогда, так что он только промычал нечто согласное и выключил наушник, чтоб не отвлекаться лишний раз на посторонние шумы.  
На самом деле, он и не предполагал, что идея подглядеть за осмотром Джерарда у врача принесет такие плоды, не говоря уже о том, что его первоначальная догадка, основанная на печальном личном опыте, окажется верной. Вот только теперь, чтобы выйти из здания, придется постараться куда больше, чем планировалось изначально.  
Джерард, как только узнал в человеке с фальшивой кредиткой Питера, по-настоящему запаниковал. Охрана перекрыла все входы и выходы и поэтажно проверяла пропуска у персонала. Всех пациентов вежливо заставили вернуться в свои палаты и, по возможности, не покидать их до выяснения ситуации. А значит, разгуливать по коридорам с имевшимся прикрытием в виде гипса и костылей было нельзя. Вариант с медицинским облачением тоже был не из лучших, так как, попади он в руки к охране, и пришлось бы объяснять, почему его пропуск принадлежит женщине и откуда у него ещё один. Оставалось только надеяться на старую добрую вентиляцию или же шахту лифта.  
Стайлз выбрал второй вариант, который хоть и был сложнее, но зато много быстрее, а в данный момент каждая секунда была на счету.  
Выход через шахту лифта был только один – в служебное помещение, дальше подвал, а оттуда либо в прачечную, либо в морг, которые были ближе всего, но не самыми безопасными. Мертвецов, на удивление, хорошо охраняли, но там базировалось одно из городских бюро судмедэкспертизы, так что это было вполне объяснимо.  
Времени на раздумья совсем не осталось, необходимо было срочно принимать решение, куда идти – направо или налево, почти как в сказке из серии «женатым будешь» или «богатым будешь». Хотя, с таким раскладом, будь здесь огромный камень, указывающий направление, везде было бы начертано «смерть свою найдешь».  
Кстати, о смерти.  
Стайлз услышал все нараставший гул в конце коридора, ведущего в морг, который крайне похож был на судорожные рыдания и всхлипы, сопровождавшиеся попеременным горестным воем. В голове тут же будто щелкнул тумблер, и Стайлз резво двинулся по направлению к шуму, уже зная, что там увидит, ведь помимо морга здесь был ещё и похоронный зал для прощания родственников и друзей с умершим. Обустроен он был под стать всей больнице и напрямую соединен с секционными помещениями, откуда сейчас несколько крепкого вида мужчин тащили большой и тяжелый гроб из красного дерева. Прямо как в элитном похоронном бюро.  
Хотя почему как? Будто бы то, что Джерард зарабатывает ещё и на смерти, это такая неожиданность.  
Тем не менее, это была прекрасная возможность смешаться с толпой и благополучно выйти из здания, поддерживая под руку какую-нибудь старушку, которая с головой окунет его в бездонное море своих слез.  
Стайлз пристроился вслед процессии и прошел мимо охранников, с каменным лицом и ухватившись за дно ящика, старательно изображая обсуживающий персонал. Войдя в зал, где собралось порядка тридцати человек, он быстро отошел к стене и, чтобы не светиться среди толпы в траурной одежде белой футболкой, стащил у какого-то мужчины в прострации черный пиджак, небрежно переброшенный через увесистый портфель у него в руках.  
Пожилой мужчина с солидного размера животом, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, подошел к украшенному цветами постаменту, на котором возвышался гроб, положил руку на крышку и, тяжело вздохнув, сипло заговорил:  
\- Патрик был моим другом. Самым верным и преданным, самым лучшим. Мы подружились с ним ещё в старших классах, а после колледжа открыли свое дело и сорок лет работали бок о бок, стали друг другу роднее, чем кровные братья. Мы… – мужчина прервал свою речь для того, чтобы собраться с силами и промокнуть навернувшиеся на глаза слезы белым платком.  
Стайлз не стал дальше его слушать, куда больше заинтересовавшись деталями внешнего вида присутствующих. У большинства костюмы сшиты на заказ, в манжетах запонки из различного по драгоценности металла, массивные золотые украшения оттягивали выбеленные шеи представительниц прекрасного пола, обувь и сумки только из натуральной кожи кричащих марок. Все они явно демонстрировали достаток своей семьи, но делали это настолько громко и безвкусно, что у Стайлза практически не осталось сомнений, что умерший хоть и был богат, но состояние заработал сам, да ещё, скорее всего, не самым честным и чистым путем. Что значительно облегчало ему работу.  
Стайлз довольно быстро нашел в толпе нужную ему даму преклонных лет с черной вуалью на пол лица, которая трясущимися руками пыталась открыть хитрый замок на небольшом клатче в виде сундучка.  
\- Держите, – он протянул платок из нагрудного кармана своего стащенного пиджака и участливо положил ей руку на худую сутулую спину.  
\- О! Спасибо, вы так добры, – женщина благодарно взглянула на него сквозь пелену слез перед глазами. – Должно быть, вы здесь с кем-то из дочерей Патрика?  
\- Почему вы так решили? – с вежливым любопытством спросил Стайлз.  
Женщина презрительно поджала дрожащие губы и неодобрительно посмотрела в сторону небольшой группки девушек, стоявших почти у самого выхода.  
\- Если вы не с ними, молодой человек, то вам это только в плюс, – категорично отрезала она, но добавила уже мягче, привалившись к нему плечом. – Хотя, пожалуй, для них это минус.  
«Попалась», – мысленно хмыкнул Стайлз и завел светский разговор о погибшем, неуловимо избегая каких-либо упоминаний о причинах своего здесь местонахождения. Все шло хорошо до того момента, пока он не заметил краем глаза скопление охраны у входа. Один из них подозвал к себе кого-то из гостей, которым оказалась высокая худощавая женщина, с темными волосами, туго затянутыми в пучок и брючном костюме-тройке. Она переговорила с охранником, протянула ему пластиковый планшет со списком приглашенных, видимо, объясняя что-то, покивала и внимательно обвела взглядом зал. Стайлз быстро повернулся к ней спиной и покрепче перехватил сухую, жилистую руку своей компаньонки.  
Когда панихида закончилась, и все стали медленно покидать похоронный зал, Стайлз понимал, что, если его заметят, придется выжимать из себя всю спринтерскую скорость, на какую он только способен.  
И, к сожалению, в этот раз удача от него отвернулась, потому что та самая женщина, что беседовала с охранниками, решительно указала на него, как только он поравнялся с ними.  
\- Мама, – подскочила она к ним в сопровождении охранников. – Кто это с тобой?  
\- О, Донна, это совершенно чудеснейший молодой человек, его зовут… – женщина вдруг замялась и призадумалась, пытаясь вспомнить, а называл ли он вообще ей свое имя. – Зовут… ох, господи, он здесь вместе… Ой, нет… он здесь потому что… потому…  
Стайлз широко улыбнулся и звонко чмокнул даме руку.  
\- Не стоит так переживать, мисс, мне уже в любом случае пора!  
И пока никто из присутствующих не успел опомниться, Стайлз со всех ног сорвался в сторону ближайшей подворотни. Охранники, к их чести, не долго мешкались и припустили за ним, но в ход оружие не пускали, хоть и были обвешаны им с головы до ног. Однако обольщаться не стоило: то, что Джерард отдал приказ – взять его живым, не значит, что он не прикончит его, как только выспросит обо всем с применением калечащих морально и физически методов.  
У Стайлза был богатый опыт по тому, как убегать от таких мордоворотов. Он долго петлял среди домов, но избавиться таким образом ото всех не удалось. Особо настырные упорно преследовали его, не сходя с маршрута ни на йоту, чтобы срезать или попытаться его подловить.  
И именно им удалось загнать его в угол, правда по чистой случайности, так как район был хоть и изучен, но все же незнаком, и Стайлз не предполагал, что какой-то идиот запрет высокий забор меж двух домов на тяжелый замок, вскрывать который не было времени.  
Оба охранника, хоть и запыхались, но оскалились, как гиены, почуяв добычу, и вытащили оружие из наплечной кобуры. Убивать они его, конечно, вряд ли собирались, но ногу прострелить вполне могли, чтоб больше не убежал.  
Стайлз замер напротив них, лихорадочно просчитывая в уме варианты, что не слишком-то хорошо получалось под дулом пистолета, когда ни них буквально из ниоткуда свалился Дерек. Одного он вырубил сразу же, мощным ударом в челюсть, со вторым возникли проблемы, так как тот принялся стрелять, благо не попал ни в Хейла, ни в Стайлза. Последний, к слову, не стал стоять столбом, мигом оказался возле сцепившейся парочки, выбил пистолет из рук охранника, а там уже Дереку не составило большого труда отправить его в забытье.  
Стайлз привалился к влажной кирпичной стене дома, не заботясь о том, что на одежде останутся красные следы.  
\- Я думал, вы уехали ещё с полчаса назад.  
Дерек мельком взглянул на него и присел на корточки, чтобы вытереть кровь с рук о пиджак одного из охранников.  
\- Выпендрежник, – фыркнул Стайлз.  
Дерек резко поднялся и в один шаг оказался рядом с ним, схватив за ворот футболки и впечатав в стену ещё сильнее.  
\- Я выпендрежник? – прорычал он ему в лицо. – А кто решил, что сможет сбежать из-под носа Джерарда и облажался?  
\- Я облажался? – не менее яростным тоном выпалил Стайлз. – У меня все было под контролем!  
\- Ещё немного и тебе прострелили бы твою глупую голову!  
\- Ой, да брось, максимум, ногу!  
\- Ты идиот?!  
\- Не больше, чем ты!  
Наверное, это должно было случиться ещё в первую их встречу. А, быть может, и многим раньше.  
В подворотне, с людьми Джерарда, лежащими здесь без сознания, и с адреналином, бушующим в крови, они целовались. Так же яростно, как дрались и спорили. Кусаясь, хватаясь друг за друга. Слизывая с губ пот и кровь, оглаживая сведенные каменным напряжением мышцы. Узнавая друг друга то ли заново, то ли в первый раз.  
То ли все разом.

  
_Дерек понял, что натворил, только когда увидел Стайлза, сидевшего на скамейке у дверей в операционный блок. Голова опущена, руки сцеплены на затылке._   
_Лидия сидела с ним рядом, прижимаясь щекой к плечу и успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. Именно она заметила его первой, вскинув голову, и посмотрела настороженно. Дерек чуть притормозил под этим взглядом, но все же подошел к ним почти вплотную._   
_\- Стайлз? – нерешительно произнес он и хотел, было, прикоснуться к нему, но отдернул руку, будто напоровшись на преграду._   
_Стайлз промолчал, все также смотрел в пол и, кажется, вообще не замечал его или чье-то ещё присутствие. Даже Лидии. Которая, к слову, на удивление тоже ничего не сказала, зато прожигала его таким взглядом, что Дерек невольно обрадовался тому, что они в одной команде._   
_\- Стайлз? – попробовал Дерек ещё раз. И потом, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, тихо добавил: – Мне жаль._   
_Стилински вдруг как-то странно дернулся, словно его ударили, и поднял голову. Дерек никогда ещё его таким не видел. Взгляд пустой, как выжженная прерия, бледное лицо с заостренными скулами, губы искривила непонятная не то усмешка, не то ухмылка, злая и горькая._   
_\- Мне тоже, – вдруг произнес Стайлз._   
_Дерек не слышал у него такого тона. Даже когда тот злился всерьез, что бывало очень редко._   
_Но сейчас все было по-другому. Дерек прекрасно понимал, что облажался. И теперь это может стоить жизни Скотту. Если тот не выживет, то Хейлу проще будет самому воткнуть себе в сердце шприц с аконитом, чем ещё раз посмотреть Стайлзу в глаза, когда тот придет по его душу._   
_А он придет. Он и сейчас практически на грани._   
_Поэтому Дерек не нашел ничего лучше, чем уйти. Хотя на самом деле ему хотелось вернуться и извиниться, оправдаться хоть как-то._   
_\- Дерек! – уже на выходе его окликнула Лидия._   
_Дерек не успевает полностью обернуться, как щеку обжигает пощечина. Впрочем, для него это все равно что комариный укус._   
_\- Как ты посмел? – прошипела она. Острый взгляд, полный обещания вечных мук, и рыжие локоны, крупными кудрями спускавшиеся с плеч, делали её похожей на Медузу Горгону. Гораздо симпатичней, конечно, но Дерек все равно застыл перед ней каменным изваянием, не в силах сказать что-либо в ответ._   
_\- Она того стоила?_   
_В горле будто множество острых ледяных иголок, и Дерек с трудом их проглотил, прежде чем повторить:_   
_\- Мне жаль._

  
Времени на то, чтобы отдохнуть, разумеется, не было, так что команда собралась этим же вечером, успев только переодеться, слегка промочить горло дешевым растворимым кофе из ближайшей забегаловки и взять еду на вынос. Однако особых жалоб не поступало, так как все были взбудоражены полученной информацией.  
\- Какая ирония, – протянула Эрика, плюхнувшись в кресло и закинув длинные ноги на спинку. – Миллиардер, один из самых богатых и успешных людей в Америке, и надо же – болен раком!  
\- Если проанализировать все возможные факторы риска, с которыми он сталкивался, в особенности наследственность, то это окажется вполне закономерным исходом, – пожала плечами Лидия.  
\- Или это просто карма, – усмехнулся Айзек. – Нельзя напакостить стольким людям и уйти безнаказанным.  
\- А ты думаешь, почему мы этим занимаемся? – Стайлз с наслаждением вгрызся в сэндвич с индейкой под аккомпанемент голодного желудка. – Очищаем карму.  
\- Как ты догадался, что он болен? – полюбопытствовала Эрика.  
\- То есть, человек, трескающий обезболивающее как Тик-Так, по-твоему, не болен? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Стайлз, тем самым уходя от по какой-то причине неприятной ему темы. Если Эрика ничего не заметила, то Питер и Лидия переглянулись между собой, и Питер еле заметно качнул головой.  
\- Итак, опухоль мозга, – подыграла ему Лидия. – Неоперабельная, а значит, неизлечимая.  
\- Почти неизлечимая, – поправил её Питер.  
\- В смысле – почти?  
\- С точки зрения современной медицины, у Джерарда действительно нет шансов, – объяснил Питер. – Но он уверен в обратном. Он что-то ищет, какое-то лекарство.  
\- Какое-то? А нельзя ли поконкретнее? – Лидии, которая знала Питера достаточно хорошо и долго, отчего-то не понравился его тон.  
\- Говоря медицинским языком, он ищет чудо.  
Вся команда уставилась на него в полном недоумении.  
\- Что, прости? – вкрадчиво переспросила Лидия, скептически вскинув бровь. – Джерард ищет чудо? Джерард? Человек науки? С целой сетью лабораторий? С доступом к высоким технологиям? Чудо?  
\- Именно, – Питер улыбнулся и на миг стал похож на себя прежнего, до того, как потерял почти всю семью. – Ничего из того, что ему известно в области медицины, помочь ему не может. Поэтому он обратился к неизвестным ему областям.  
\- И каким именно? – Эрика в кои-то веки была солидарна с Лидией и сверлила его идентичным по степени недоверия взглядом. – Религия? Язычество? Что?  
\- Судя по количеству авиаперелетов в страны третьего мира, скорее всего язычество, – задумчиво пробормотал Питер, приложив палец к подбородку на манер великих мыслителей со средневековых картин.  
Стайлз, молчавший все это время, что было для него нетипично, громко фыркнул, закатил глаза и встал напротив Питера.  
\- Хватит валять дурака, ты прекрасно знаешь, из-за чего он роет носом землю.  
Дерек, который до этого и вовсе стоял у окна, чуть в отдалении от всей компании, взглянул через плечо на них, буквально почувствовав, как сильно забилось сердце у Питера. Иными словами, Стайлз был прав, и тот действительно знал.  
\- Пи-и-тер, – настойчиво протянула Лилия, тоже заподозрив нечто неладное.  
Тот обвел их всех взглядом, словно сканируя, и, подумав немного, все же признался, хоть и не полностью.  
\- Я не уверен, но определенная гипотеза у меня есть.  
На некоторое время в комнате повисло молчание, пока Айзек не выразил общую мысль:  
\- Не хочешь ли поделиться ей с нами?  
\- Пока нет, – просто ответил Питер. – Я понимаю, не самый располагающий к доверию ответ, но, поверьте, пусть это пока останется тайной. Сейчас самое главное – это заказать билеты на самолет, потому что Джерард, я уверен, уже готовит свой.  
Никто толком не отреагировал на его впечатляющую речь, и Питер, разом изменившись в лице, взялся за кнут.  
\- Я все расскажу, как только посчитаю нужным, а пока, Айзек, заказывай билеты.  
Лейхи, чуть вздрогнув под его жестким взглядом, выпрямился на стуле и открыл ноутбук.  
\- Как скажешь, – покладисто произнес он и добавил, невесело усмехнувшись: – Надеюсь, мы не устроим случайно государственный переворот в Венгрии.

  
Стайлз не остался на ночь в доме, отданном под штаб команды. Отчасти потому что ещё не привык снова быть составляющей единого организма, отчасти потому что ему хотелось собраться с мыслями и разложить по полочкам все произошедшее. Единственная, кого он допускал в свою временную обитель в этом городе, – Лидия. Впрочем, Лидия вообще была единственной, кого он допускал до своей жизни после случившегося два года назад.  
Был ещё один человек, для которого он бы с превеликим удовольствием распахнул двери в свою душу, вот только тот для начала должен был сделать то же самое. Потому что однажды, когда он уже готов был сделать шаг к нему навстречу, наружу выпал крайне опасный и сексуальный скелет из шкафа и отправил все коту под хвост.  
Или, вернее будет сказать – волку?  
Стайлз усмехнулся про себя и скинул все свое оборудование в прихожей, оставив спутанные ремни и крепления на время после возвращения из Венгрии. У него был готовый комплект для таких внеплановых путешествий, так что заморачиваться стоило только с количеством необходимой одежды.  
Господи, как прозвучало-то. Будто бы он собрался в медовый месяц, а не на ограбление века.  
Впрочем, стоило побеспокоиться о том, что придумал Питер, дабы не наступить дважды на одни и те же грабли. В прошлый раз их спасло то, что Стайлз вовремя позвонил отцу, и тот титаническим усилием, не иначе, прикрыл их задницы от загребущих рук Джерарда, который наверняка заподозрил неладное, но правительственным системам не было равных в сокрытии информации. Тогда-то отец и поинтересовался в весьма вежливой форме, какого черта он работал на человека, считавшегося мертвым вот уже больше пяти лет. Правда, потом тут же пожалел об этом, ибо таким образом подкинул сыну идею, которой тот загорелся, как докладом об обрезании в четырнадцать лет.  
Стайлз был гением в своем деле, но и не был обделен талантом в других областях, в частности в том, чтобы иметь множество друзей и знакомых, обязанных ему по гроб жизни. Многим из них он помог, кого-то спас, кто-то спас его, как например, Лидия. Так или иначе, ему было к кому обратиться, чтобы выяснить все, что нужно.  
Вот только воистину: меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.  
В воровской среде любая мало-мальски ценная вещь несла за собой целый хвост из проклятий, на деле оказавшихся красивыми байками, чтобы отпугивать конкурентов и всех остальных, охочих до наживы. Так что, в сверхъестественное Стайлз не особо верил, хоть и сталкивался с необъяснимым. Правда только когда он был ребенком и ещё не покинул страну, в которой родился. И это было вполне закономерно, так как именно Восточная Европа была прародительницей многих… _многих_.  
Ей-богу, скажи это Стайлзу кто-нибудь ещё два года назад, и он бы отправил этого сумасшедшего на консультацию к специалисту.  
Зато сразу стало понятно, почему Хейлы такие живучие (точнее те из них, кому «повезло» в свое время быть где угодно, только не в родовом особняке) и почему на Дереке была только чужая кровь и ни одной царапины, когда он вытащил раненного Скотта из ловушки, в которую оба попали по собственной глупости.  
Оборотень, блядь.  
И не просто оборотень, а Альфа.  
Хотя, технически, Омега, так как стаи у него не было. Хотя Стайлз не ручался за такой расклад, ибо не слишком-то разбирался во всех тонкостях. Возможно, Дерек считал за стаю команду, поэтому и взялся помогать.  
Но в данный момент это отошло на второй план, потому как Стайлз был уверен, что Питер попался под руку Джерарду из-за своей природы. И сейчас Аржент ищет именно оборотня. Или что-то с ним связанное. Например, того же Альфу, чей укус, по слухам, раньше практиковали в качестве спасения от неизлечимых болезней. Как раз случай Джерарда. Но, зная последнего, с уверенностью можно было предположить, что он не хочет становиться оборотнем – существом, зависимым от фаз луны. С потребностью в стае. В якоре.  
Нет, Джерард был одиночкой, полагался только на себя. Ему не нужны были минусы волчьей жизни, только плюсы. И способность к самоисцелению, естественно, была в особом приоритете.  
Питер наверняка понял это, только узнав о диагнозе Джерарда, и теперь отталкивается именно от этого. Но он не постесняется пустить в ход все, чем располагает, в том числе и Дерека, чего Стайлз и боялся.  
Одно дело – проворачивать аферу, притворяясь, аристократом, наследником империи, специалистом в какой-либо области, и совсем другое дело – быть им на самом деле, так как это превращается уже не в преимущество, а в брешь, куда ударят в первую очередь. Так как это – правда.  
Ничего личного – первое правило любого афериста.  
Сколько же раз они уже его нарушили?

  
_У Стайлза, как и у всей команды, не было регламентированного обеденного перерыва, выходных и отпуска. Сделали дело – свободны. До следующего раза, разумеется. Обычно перерыв составлял несколько дней, крайне редко недель, хотя однажды они провернули аферу спустя два часа после окончания предыдущей и по праву гордились этим фактом._   
_В один из таких выходных Стайлз договорился со Скоттом пересечься где-нибудь в кафе. Маккол, к слову, ничего не знал и не подозревал о том, чем занимается его друг, а потому частенько обижался на пропущенные звонки и встречи. Однако два дня назад, когда Стайлз позвонил, он очень обрадовался и с радостью согласился бы, кажется, даже просто погулять вокруг дома._   
_\- Здорово, друг! – Скотт влетел в кафе на приличной скорости и плюхнулся за стол так, что чуть не снес с него их обед вместе со скатертью._   
_\- Эй-эй, потише, чувак, ты чего так разошелся? – Стайлз еле успел подхватить падающий графин с водой, и тот хоть и не разбился, но, наполненный почти до краев, оставил приличных размеров лужу._   
_\- Ээээ, да нет, ничего, – пожал плечами Скотт и скинул сумку прямо на пол, но улыбался при этом неприлично широко._   
_\- Ты думаешь, я тебя не знаю, что ли? Колись давай, – безапелляционно заявил Стайлз и пнул его легонько под столом._   
_Скотт замялся, размазывая картофелиной кетчуп по краю тарелки, но губы против его воли все равно разъезжались в стороны._   
_\- Ага-а-а! – хохотнул Стайлз. – И как её зовут?_   
_\- Эллисон, – сдался Скотт, краснея, как в пятом классе, когда ему пришлось выступать перед всей школой._   
_Стайлза будто что-то задело в этом имени, но он тряхнул головой, списывая это на профессиональную деформацию – искать во всем подвох._   
_\- И где вы с Эллисон познакомились?_   
_\- В фитнесс-центре, она ходит в группу, которую я веду._   
_\- Ты закадрил одну из клиенток? – присвистнул Стайлз, в чьих глазах уровень авторитета Скотта, работавшего вело-инструктором, вырос до небес. – Разве это не запрещено?_   
_\- Нет, но и не поощряется._   
_Маккол закатал рукава светлого джемпера, чтобы не запачкать, и Стайлз сразу же заметил часы на его запястье._   
_\- Эмм, Скотт? – он недоуменно уставился на самый что ни на есть настоящий предмет роскоши. – Ролекс? Или нет, не так – Ролекс и твои поношенные кроссовки?_   
_\- А да, это Эллисон подарила, – отмахнулся тот, жадно уплетая содержимое своей тарелки. – Никогда не понимал, что в этих часах особенного, но приходится носить, чтобы не обижалась._   
_\- Может, она бы заодно подарила тебе пару костюмов из весенней коллекции Армани? – съязвил Стайлз, но, живо представив друга в строгой одежде, понял, что даже именитый бренд не в силах исправить положение. – Или лучше защитный шлем. И пригодилось бы, и дешевле._   
_Скотт покраснел ещё больше и перестал делать вид, что увлечен обедом._   
_\- Да знаю я, что это очень дорогой подарок. Видишь ли, она немного…_   
_\- Богата? – не удержался Стайлз._   
_\- Ну да. Точнее, из очень богатой семьи. Там всем заправляет дедушка, но её отец с ним в не очень хороших отношениях, и они как бы сами по себе._   
_\- Вот оно как. Ну, что я могу сказать? Главное, чтобы вы друг другу нравились._   
_\- Она мне нравится! – сразу же подорвался Скотт, будто бы Стайлз утверждал обратное. – Очень нравится! И я хочу, чтобы она знала, что это не из-за денег! И чтобы её семья тоже это знала._   
_\- А они против ваших отношений?_   
_\- Не знаю, – заметно поник Маккол. – Я ужинаю с ними в эту субботу и хотел попросить тебя о помощи. А ещё лучше Лидию. А ещё лучше, если вы пойдете туда вместе со мной._   
_\- Воу-воу, притормози, – Стайлз вскинул руки, словно в защитном жесте. – Вместе с тобой? На семейный ужин?_   
_\- Ну, вообще-то, это прием по случаю дня рождения Эллисон, – произнес Скотт с долей отчаяния в голосе. – А я не имею ни малейшего представления, что дарить и как вести себя в светском обществе._   
_\- Так, понятно, – Стайлз искренне постарался, чтобы это прозвучало серьезно. – Мы тебе поможем, Золушка. Только скажи, из какой именно она семьи, чтобы представлять весь масштаб трагедии._   
_\- Аржент. Эллисон Аржент._

  
В самолете до Венгрии, на удивление, почти не было свободных мест. Среди пассажиров в основном были мужчины и женщины пенсионного возраста, решившие посмотреть мир на старость лет, да бизнесмены.  
В итоге, Лидия и Питер заняли два места в первом классе, все остальные расселись в эконом. Айзек вцепился в Эрику ещё когда они сдавали багаж и, видимо, не собирался отпускать вплоть до посадки, поэтому так получилось, что Дерек и Стайлз сели вместе.  
Обоим было несколько неудобно после того поцелуя, так как, по сути, они признали, что скучали друг по другу все это время, и сказали таким образом куда больше, чем собирались.  
Молчание между ними продолжалось чуть ли не половину полета – достаточно долго, чтобы уровень неловкости достиг своего апогея, и пора было уже перестать вести себя по-детски.  
\- Слушай, Дерек, тот поцелуй был… случайностью?  
\- Ты меня спрашиваешь?  
Стайлз поборол желание побиться головой о спинку кресла напротив. Лидия бы вырвала ему язык, если бы услышала сейчас его неуверенный тон. Она относилась к Дереку без излишней восторженности, как и ко всем окружавшим её мужчинам, но, зная об их непростых взаимоотношениях, всегда была за то, чтобы они «перестали раздевать друг друга глазами и трахнулись, наконец». Однако после случившегося со Скоттом и последовавшей за этим двухлетней разлуки Мартин считала, что бросаться ему на шею – последнее, что должен делать Стайлз.  
Однако ему бы стоило вспомнить о количестве её браков до того, как она начала работать с Питером, и подвергнуть, наконец, критике все то, что она говорила об отношениях.  
Мошенница есть мошенница.  
\- Ладно, давай начистоту, – собрался с мыслями Стайлз. – Я не знаю, вопрос это был или нет.  
Дерек сел поудобнее и сцепил руки в замок на животе, то ли закрываясь, то ли удерживая себя таким образом от чего-то.  
\- Почему?  
Стайлз вдохнул поглубже и обвел взглядом салон на предмет лишних ушей прежде чем признаться:  
\- Меня тянет к тебе, Дерек, и всегда тянуло. Но этого мало, чтобы снова довериться тебе.  
\- Стайлз, – резче, чем хотелось бы, произнес Дерек, – такого больше не повторится.  
\- Откуда мне знать? Вдруг появится ещё какая-нибудь баба, которая расскажет тебе слезливую историю, а ты на неё поведешься?  
И тут бы Лидия вырвала ему уже не язык, а… что посущественней. Потому что прозвучало ещё хуже, чем тот недовопрос о поцелуе. Как будто он обманутая ревнивая жена и не знает, что делать: вернуться ли к бывшему мужу или нет.  
Стайлз прочистил горло и попытался объяснить:  
\- Просто пойми меня правильно, я – вор, работаю с ворами и ловлю воров, и проблемы с доверием едва ли не обязательная составляющая такой жизни. Так что не хочется наступать на те же грабли.  
Дерек кивнул, показывая, что понимает, о чем он, но сказал железным тоном:  
\- Стайлз, два года назад моя бывшая пыталась меня убить. Думаю, проблемы с доверием есть не только у тебя.  
Стайлз хмыкнул, криво улыбнувшись, но заметно расслабился и чуть склонил голову на бок, испытующе взглянув на Хейла.  
\- Так поцелуй был случайным или нет?  
Дерек неосознанно качнулся к нему, едва заметно, и впервые за долгое время улыбнулся. Хотя улыбкой назвать это было все же нельзя, он скорее только приподнял уголки губ в намеке на неё, но глупое сердце Стайлза пропустило удар.  
\- Нет, – тихо произнес Дерек и повторил, будто хотел уверить его в этом: – Нет, не был.

  
Пока вся компания медленно двигалась в очереди при прохождении таможенного контроля, Питер отозвал Дерека в сторону, тщательно убедившись, что никто из окружающих его не услышит.  
\- Для тебя, мой дорогой племянник, у меня есть особое задание, – вполголоса начал он. – Каждый из самых древних родов среди оборотней берет свое начало в Венгрии. Многие до сих пор живут здесь, и нам нужно связаться с ними.  
\- Хочешь предупредить их о Джерарде?  
\- Для начала – да.  
Подозрения относительно мотивов Питера у Дерека были всегда, и это «для начала» ему совершеннейшим образом не понравилось.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Нужно понять, что они из себя представляют, чтобы определить степень их будущей вовлеченности.  
Так вот, как это теперь называется: «степень вовлеченности».  
Воистину, то, что говорит Питер, можно было разбирать на цитаты и сохранять для себя на случай, если придется кому-то заговаривать зубы. Черный пояс в этом искусстве, безусловно, принадлежал Стайлзу, но у него это был врожденный недостаток, переплавленный в достоинство, тогда как у Питера тщательно выверенный и отточенный навык.  
\- Другими словами, мне нужно узнать, можно ли их использовать или нет, – вкрадчиво произнес Дерек.  
\- Возвращение Стайлза положительно сказалось на твоих мыслительных способностях, – с наигранным восхищением цокнул языком Питер.  
\- Ты ушел от ответа.  
Питер несколько переменился в лице, будто скинул на миг маску простодушного туриста, которую нацепил ещё во время полета, и выразительно посмотрел на него поверх солнечных очков.  
\- Разумеется, я собираюсь использовать их, – припечатал он. – Даже больше – я собираюсь использовать любую возможность, чтобы добраться до Джерарда.  
\- В прошлый раз твои намерения развалили команду, – напомнил Дерек, и сквозь его голос стали прорываться рычащие нотки.  
Питер поправил очки, чтобы никто не заметил голубых искр, мелькнувших в радужке его глаз в ответ на недовольство своего Альфы.  
\- В прошлый раз я не знал его слабого места. Сейчас у меня есть козырь в рукаве, – он чуть замялся и бросил короткий взгляд на Стайлза.  
\- Не вздумай, – прошипел Дерек, с силой сжав его локоть. – Никто, тем более Стайлз, не должен пострадать.  
\- А я не о нем говорил, Дерек, – Питер выдернул руку и одернул смятый его железной хваткой рукав пиджака. – Подумай хорошенько. Джерард не просто болен, он умирает. Что такому, как он, могло понадобиться здесь, можно сказать, на нашей исторической родине? Или, быть может, кто?  
Дерек больше минуты молча изучал его, пытаясь нащупать правильный ответ за искаженными больным азартом чертами лица, пока его не осенило:  
\- Укус, – почти прошептал он. – Ему нужен Альфа, который бы укусил его.  
Питер, тем не менее, не спешил подтверждать его догадку, только неопределенно повел плечом.  
\- Может быть. Так или иначе, все дело в регенерации. С её помощью он не только вылечится, но и проживет многим больше, чем любой другой человек.  
А значит, ещё больше жертв его алчности и жажды власти. Дерек понимал это, как никто другой, но в то же время что-то в словах Питера его настораживало. Если Джерарду и вправду нужен Альфа, то скорее всего, козырь в рукаве – это он, Дерек.  
Вот только почему его дядя так уверен, что это сработает и Аржент заинтересуется им?  
Быть может, как раз из-за того случая, когда Питер чудом выжил, но они потеряли всю свою семью? Он ведь никогда не распространялся о том, что именно тогда произошло. Очнулся в больнице, растеряв почти всю свою силу, и сказал, что во всем виноват Джерард Аржент.  
Не то чтобы Дерек не спрашивал, просто тогда им обоим было немного не до того, а сейчас шестое чувство, не иначе, твердило ему, что прежде, чем идти на дело, стоит поделиться друг с другом всеми скелетами, развешанными по шкафам.

  
Разумеется, ни о каком отеле не могло быть и речи, ровно как и о съемной квартире, ибо неважно, сколько бы они заплатили владельцу, всегда нашелся бы кто-то, кто заплатил бы больше. Поэтому местом своего временного пребывания в Венгрии команда выбрала один из заброшенных складов, где было достаточно места, чтобы разместить оборудование, а в административных помещениях можно было отдохнуть и даже приготовить что-то на скорую руку, дабы не светиться слишком сильно в местных кафешках с едой на вынос. Довольны были не все, а именно Лидия и Эрика, в особенности отсутствием горячего душа и компанией друг друга, но жаловались все же не слишком громко, понимая необходимость такой конспирации.  
Айзек в свою очередь убил целый день на то, чтобы незаметно достать, привезти, установить и подключить все ему необходимое и перетрясти город на предмет возможных целей Джерарда. Дерек и Эрика отправились за транспортом, а остальные занимались старой доброй разведкой среди местных, прикинувшись туристами, из-за чего вернулись смертельно уставшими, вдоволь находившись по широким каменным улицам старого города.  
Но отдохнуть толком им не удалось, так как Айзек поднял всех среди ночи, крайне возбужденный то ли из-за своей находки, то ли из-за шести чашек растворимой бурды, по ошибке именуемой кофе.  
\- Айзек, сядь, не мельтеши, – попыталась одернуть его Эрика, но смазала все впечатление строгости голоса широким зевком. – И это не могло подождать до утра?  
\- Нет! – выкрикнул тот, хотя вряд ли собирался повышать тон, из-за чего даже смутился немного. – У нас же типа цейтнот, Джерард прилетает не сегодня-завтра, а мы толком ничего не знаем.  
\- Твой настрой впечатляет, Айзек, – похвалил его Питер. – Но давай ближе к делу, пока мы тут снова не уснули.  
Айзек подтащил один из своих мониторов поближе и развернул его так, чтобы было удобнее смотреть.  
\- Не знаю, на какое чудо надеется Джерард, но здешние больницы явно не блещут талантами, как и вся медицина в целом. Поэтому я проверил город на предмет других достопримечательностей, и знаете, что я обнаружил?  
Он обвел всех торжествующим взглядом, но вид у него был довольно дикий за счет лихорадочно блестевших от кофеинового возбуждения и недосыпа глаз. Так и не дождавшись ответа, Айзек махнул на них рукой и продолжил, тыкая карандашом в экран:  
\- Здесь есть военная база, крайне масштабная и заметно отличающаяся от всего остального.  
\- Военная база на территории Восточной Европы, в непосредственной близости от Российской границы? Какая неожиданность, – ровно проговорил Питер, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы закатить глаза.  
\- Это да, но они очень хорошо перекрыты. Я не смог залезть к ним в сеть, но смог посмотреть список внешних поставок и прочие расходные материалы, и этот список выглядит довольно странно.  
Айзек протянул Питеру свой планшет, и тот несколько минут изучал его прежде чем довольно хмыкнуть.  
\- Надо же, – протянул он. – Лидия, дорогая, чем, по-твоему, занимается организация, заказывающая оптом такие вещи?  
Лидия склонилась над списком, Стайлз тоже сунул туда свой любопытный нос, они переглянулись и почти что синхронно нахмурились.  
\- Я бы сказал, что это лаборатория, – первым предположил Стайлз, листая просто бесконечный список расходных материалов, содержавших в своем названии либо «PCR» либо «DNA»*.  
\- Не просто лаборатория, – добавила Лидия. – Лаборатория, специализирующаяся на молекулярной генетике. Вы хоть представляете, сколько это все стоит? Подобный набор тест-систем нужен только тем, кто занимается наукой, исследованиями.  
Заметив, как на неё смотрят все остальные, она сделала глубокий вдох и терпеливо пояснила.  
\- На этой военной базе в огромных количествах проводится полимеразная цепная реакция или ПЦР, для проведения которой нужны определенные тест-системы, чтобы знать, что искать в исследуемой ДНК.  
\- И они дорогие? – спросила Эрика.  
\- Очень, – кивнула Лидия.  
\- А это значит, – подхватил Питер, – что целесообразно использовать только те тест-системы, которые предназначены для выявления наиболее часто встречаемых заболеваний. Например, гепатит или ВИЧ-инфекция. Медицинский блок ни на одной военной базе не стал бы закупать тест-системы для… – он глянул в список и старательно выговорил: – … определения коронаровируса у собак.  
Дерек вдруг дернулся, будто его ударило током, но остался совершенно невозмутим под недоуменным взглядом Айзека, который единственный это заметил.  
\- Короче, военные там для охраны каких-то суперсекретных исследований? – сделала вывод из всего сказанного Эрика.  
\- Именно, – кивнул Питер и повернулся к Айзеку. – Кто платит за все это?  
\- О, это самая интересная часть, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся тот. – Независимая коммерческая организация «PrimeGen».  
\- Она должна быть связана с Аржентом, чтобы быть действительно интересной, – мрачно произнес Стайлз.  
\- Напрямую нет, но, скажем так, амплуа этой компании очень похоже на амплуа его собственной, Айзек победно пробарабанил по столу.  
\- То есть теперь мы ориентируемся на это? На амплуа? – не разделила его энтузиазма Эрика.  
\- Ну конечно, ведь то, что Джерард сломя голову летит туда, где находится секретная лаборатория, совершенно не подозрительно, – съехидничала Лидия, одарив её испепеляющим взглядом.  
Питер, которому уже до смерти надоели их нескончаемые перепалки между собой, отвесил обеим подзатыльники, при этом ни капли не смутившись обещавшего мучительную смерть взгляда Лидии в ответ.  
\- Просто перестаньте цеплять друг друга по поводу и без, – пояснил он свои действия и вернулся к обсуждению насущных проблем: – Айзек, мне нужен список сотрудников, только руководящие должности, со стажем работы больше года.  
\- Один момент, – бросил тот, подтащил свой ноутбук поближе и принялся ожесточенно печатать.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься проникнуть на военную базу? – подозрительно прищурился Стайлз.  
\- Нет, – медленно ответил Питер и добавил, коварно усмехнувшись: – Пока нет.  
\- Всегда знал, что ты безумен, – обреченно пробормотал Стайлз.  
\- Готово, – Айзек указал на планшет в руках Питера. – Скинул все туда.  
Питер быстро пролистал профайлы сотрудников, беззвучно шепча что-то себе под нос, задержался на одном из них, потом просмотрел все до конца и вернулся к тому, что его заинтересовал.  
\- Вот, пожалуй, самый подходящий вариант. Майор Томас Шульц, пятьдесят четыре года, не женат, детей нет, на базе с первого заложенного в нее кирпича.  
\- Короче, помешанный трудоголик, – резюмировала Лидия.  
\- И это нам на руку, – кивнул Питер. – Если кто-то что-то и знает, то это он.  
\- В смысле, носит работу домой, – ухватил его мысль Стайлз. – Куда можно запросто проникнуть и не наесться свинца по пути.  
\- Отлично, мистер… – Питер явно хотел произнести фразу на манер школьного учителя, но неожиданно для себя понял, что понятия не имеет, какая у Стайлза фамилия. Он даже нахмурился поначалу, но потом рассмеялся и сделал такой жест, будто приподнял воображаемую шляпу на голове. – О да, это очень ловко, признаю.  
Стайлз как ни в чем ни бывало пожал плечами и кинул мимолетный взгляд на Лидию.  
\- А ты, естественно, все знаешь, – тут же подметил их гляделки Питер, обращаясь к Мартин.  
Лидия торжествующе улыбнулась и явно хотела сказать нечто эффектное, но вовремя заметила в стекле напротив отражение крепко сжатых в кулаки рук Дерека, что тот сцепил в привычном жесте за спиной.  
\- Нет, я тоже не в курсе, если ты об этом, – соврала она, не моргнув и глазом, разве что только стук сердца мог её выдать, но едва ли его кто-то мог слышать, кроме неё самой. – Я даже не уверена, что «Стайлз» – это настоящее имя.  
\- Разумеется, оно не настоящее, – фыркнула Эрика с таким видом, будто всегда это знала. – Никто в здравом уме не назовет ребенка Стайлзом.  
\- Мне, конечно, льстит, что вы так заинтересовались моей личностью, но давайте вернемся к майору Шульцу, – настойчиво закрыл тему сам Стайлз.  
\- И правда, – согласился Питер. – Тем более, что тебе и Дереку выпала участь наведаться к нему в гости.  
\- Какая честь, – не удержался от шпильки Дерек.  
Стайлз против воли тоже перенял его раздражение, на которое, по сути, ни у того, ни у другого не было права, и в тон ему произнес:  
\- Да уж, будет весело.

* * *

*DNA (англ.) – ДНК.

  
_Дерек, несмотря на отравляющий его кровь аконит, все ещё пытался освободиться от оков, но тщетно. Холодный металл наручников крепко держал его запястья и лодыжки, так что выбраться без посторонней помощи не представлялось возможным._   
_Так глупо попасться. Даже хуже – поверить! И кому? Той, что предала? Унизила и растоптала его?_   
_Прости меня, Дерек, умоляюще шептала она ему._   
_Я не знала, что делаю._   
_Я любила тебя._   
_Я не хотела, чтобы все так получилось._   
_Я, я, я, я, я…_   
_Всегда только «я». Никогда «мы»._   
_Господи, если бы он с самого начала знал, что Кейт на самом деле Аржент. Ещё тогда, пять лет назад, когда, будучи желторотым юнцом, он хотел рассказать ей всю правду о себе и своей семье и предложить остаться с ним навсегда._   
_Надо было забыть о ней в тот момент, как только он почуял чужой мускусный запах другого мужчины на её коже._   
_Но нет. Ему захотелось покрасоваться. Показать, чего лишилась. Потешить уязвленную гордость. А вместо этого он получил разряд в девять тысяч вольт и инъекцию аконита прямо в шею._   
_\- Дерек, Дерек, Дерек… – Кейт кружила вокруг него, обдавая до боли знакомым ароматом своих горьковатых духов. – Если бы я знала, что ты вырастешь в такого красавца, подумала бы дважды, прежде чем бросать тебя._   
_Дерек с трудом следил за ней мутным взглядом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы уловить смысл слов._   
_\- Ты же так любил меня, глупенький, – она подошла к нему ближе, совершенно не боясь, и потрепала за щеку, как неразумного ребенка. – Тыкался мне в руки, как щеночек. Мне было жаль тебя. Нет, правда, ты был безумно милым. Не то, что сейчас, такой угрюмый._   
_Кейт остановилась прямо перед ним, подумала немного, затем перекинула ногу через его колени, уселась на них верхом и, внимательно следя за его реакцией, провокационно двинула бедрами, будто бы исполняла приватный танец._   
_\- Надо же! – захохотала она. – Все ещё возбуждает, правда?_   
_Кейт приставила к его горлу электрошокер, склонилась к его уху и интимно зашептала:_   
_\- А что если я скажу, что это я сожгла твой дом?_   
_Дерек остолбенел на то мгновение, что соответствующие зоны коры перерабатывали полученный звуковой сигнал, и затем рванулся зубами к её шее, но тут же получил высоковольтный удар током._   
_Кейт легко спрыгнула с его колен, подошла к столу, на котором лежали многочисленные инструменты и выудила оттуда самый безобидный – одноразовый шприц._   
_\- Зачем? – прохрипел Дерек надломленным голосом._   
_\- Чтобы вся ваша стая потом ополчилась против нас? – на удивление не стала уходить от ответа Кейт._   
_\- Мы не трогаем людей._   
_\- Только не тех, что убили одного из стаи, – Кейт растянула губы в совершенно безумной улыбке, делавшей её так похожей на своего отца. – Питер так кричал._   
_Дерек снова дернулся, прогремев удерживающими его цепями, и снова получил разряд, на этот раз куда-то в район груди. Очевидно, что Кейт считала Питера мертвым, и хотя это было не так, Дереку хотелось растерзать её за все то, что она сделала с его семьей._   
_\- Тссс, тихо, посиди спокойно, волчонок, – поцокала языком Кейт и профессиональным движением ввела шприц в и без того вздувшуюся вену у него на предплечье. – Что бы сказала твоя мама, если бы узнала, что это благодаря тебе мы узнали об оборотнях?_   
_\- Зачем? – обессиленно повторил Дерек._   
_\- Все-то тебе расскажи, – Кейт погрозила ему пальчиком и, только набрав полный шприц, вынула иголку. – У меня тоже есть «стая», Дерек. Моя семья. Мой отец, ради которого я сделаю все, что угодно. Тем более, с такой ошибкой природы, как ты и весь твой род._   
_Слова, срывавшиеся с её красных губ, практически сочились от яда и ненависти к нему, и Дерек не понимал, как он вообще когда-то мог их целовать. Как они когда-то могли целовать его. Как из-за них он подставил всю команду._   
_Господи, его команда!_   
_Дерек только сейчас понял, что вряд ли без одного из элементов их план сработал бы. Не говоря уже о том, что Кейт наверняка доложила отцу обо всем._   
_Вдруг за дверью в это полуподвальное помещение, в котором его держали, раздался неясный шум. Кейт выпрямилась, взяла со стола пистолет и отправилась посмотреть, что там происходит, когда дверь распахнулась и один из её людей, запыхавшись, принялся докладывать:_   
_\- Там ваша племянница, устроила скандал и требует объяснений._   
_Кейт выругалась и, бросив взгляд на прикованного Дерека, уивком головы указала на него охраннику и приказала:_   
_\- Глаз с него не спускать. Убей, если попытается сбежать._   
_Мужчина кивнул и занял стратегическую позицию у двери, как только Кейт зацокала каблуками по коридору. Дерек с трудом мог сосредоточиться на том, чтобы определить, как далеко она ушла и вообще, где она, не говоря уже о том, чтобы и вправду попытаться освободиться снова._   
_Однако Эллисон, по всей видимости, пришла не одна, так как в помещение стремительно ворвался молодой парень и со всей силы приложил охранника прикладом пистолета по голове._   
_\- Скотт? – вяло пробормотал Дерек, с трудом узнав его, когда тот принялся расстегивать его кандалы. – Откуда у тебя пистолет?_   
_\- Позаимствовал у отца Эллисон. Круто, да? Всегда мечтал сняться в боевике, – возбужденно выдал Маккол, путаясь в замках._   
_Дереку в нос ударил резкий адреналиновый запах, и он повнимательнее присмотрелся к своему спасителю. Парень был на взводе, буквально в шаге от аффекта или истерики, так что вряд ли он сейчас отвечал за свои действия. Если они выберутся, его ждет жесткий откат, а Дерека серьезная выволочка от Стайлза._   
_Стайлз._   
_В груди у Дерека что-то неприятно сжалось при мысли о нем. Кажется, это называется страхом. Как он вообще смог взглянуть в сторону Кейт, когда рядом был Стайлз? Идиот!_   
_Скотт тем временем все же освободил его и, закинув его руку себе на плечи, повел к выходу._   
_\- Черт, ну и тяжелый ты! – проворчал он, когда они с горем пополам преодолели лестницу. Дерек ничего не ответил, только сильнее вцепился когтями в свое бедро, чтобы побыстрее вывести яд из организма._   
_Желание Скотта сняться в боевике сбывалось наяву, так как по всем законам жанра, их настигли прямо перед самым выходом._   
_\- Убить обоих! – закричала Кейт._   
_Скотт еле успел толкнуть его за какие-то бочки, укрываясь от пулеметной очереди, что разрядила в них Аржент со своими шестерками._   
_Дерек прикинул расстояние до дверей, мысленно считая про себя, когда им придется перезарядить оружие и хватит ли этого, чтобы выбраться наружу. И тут он почувствовал, как к запаху адреналина, которым несло от Скотта, стал быстро примешиваться запах крови и чего-то ещё. Он повернулся к нему и заметил, что Маккол как-то резко побледнел и прижимает руку к спине._   
_\- Черт, Скотт! – выругался Дерек и тоже прижал руку к его ране в районе поясницы, но кровь вытекала стремительно, неровными толчками, а значит, если они сейчас же не доставят его в больницу, то Скотт просто погибнет._   
_\- Керосин, – полным ужаса голосом прошептал Маккол._   
_\- Что? Скотт, сейчас не время…_   
_Дерек резко осекся, когда понял, о чем он говорит. Бочки с керосином, прямо перед их носом. Если хоть одна пуля пробьет их…_   
_\- Уходим, сейчас же!_   
_Дерек не знал, откуда взялись силы, но, взвалив на себя Скотта, он рванул к выходу с нечеловеческой скоростью, но и этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы удрать от стремительно разгоравшегося за ними адского пламени._

  
Следующим утром, когда Дерек и Стайлз ушли в гости к майору Шульцу, Питер и остальным раздал задания, чтобы самому незаметно отлучиться по делам. Эрика и Айзек отправились проверять на прочность систему безопасности на военной базе, а Лидия должна была выяснить, по какому маршруту собирается путешествовать Джерард в этой стране.  
Как только все разошлись, Питер отключил свой наушник и телефон и отправился в лес на окраине города, где по имевшимся у него данным проживала сильнейшая из стай на всей европейской территории. Ради этой информации пришлось связаться с одним старым другом семьи и обзавестись приличных размеров долгом перед ним. Не в денежном эквиваленте, конечно, но лучше бы Питер ему заплатил.  
Вообще, он никогда не понимал, почему, если ты оборотень и твой род насчитывает несколько поколений, нужно жить обязательно за чертой города в дремучем лесу, будто бы специально подкармливая все те жуткие россказни, что о них ходят. Хотя сейчас ему было бы все равно, где жила его семья, лишь бы они только были живы.  
А вот система безопасности у этой стаи явно была лучше, чем у них самих, так как Питеру даже не пришлось заходить слишком далеко, чтобы быть встреченным самим Альфой и двумя его бетами. Вожак был высоким, широкоплечим, и вообще очень мощным, даже для оборотня, с копной темных кудрявых волос и узкими, хищно прищуренными серыми глазами. Он долго разглядывал Питера, прежде чем спросить что-то на незнакомом гортанном языке, и тот развел руками, обезоруживающе улыбнувшись.  
\- Прошу прощения, но я, видите ли, не местный.  
\- Американец, – выплюнул Альфа почти без акцента. – Проваливай отсюда подобру-поздорову.  
\- Что вы, любезный господин, я пришел с миром и с полезной информацией, – Питер улыбнулся ещё шире, почти оскалился, и продемонстрировал хозяевам леса свою принадлежность к одному с ними виду.  
Те, завидев его неестественно голубые глаза, переглянулись между собой, но на него смотрели все с тем же подозрением.  
\- Питер Хейл, – поспешил представиться Питер, надеясь, что его фамилия скажет им куда больше.  
\- Хейл? Та самая стая, что погибла при пожаре? – удивился Альфа, но взгляд его, тем не менее, смягчился. – Рокуш Сэндор, а это мои братья Залан и Ульрих.  
Беты коротко кивнули в знак приветствия, однако остались так же молчаливо стоять за спиной своего предводителя.  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
Питер подошел к ним поближе, но выдерживая безопасную дистанцию.  
\- Человек, виновный в гибели моей семьи, с минуты на минуту будет в городе. Он очень могущественен и опасен, но он умирает и поэтому ищет здесь исцеление.  
\- На нашей земле много ведающих людей, но вряд ли кто-то из них возьмется помогать тому, кто отнял столько ни в чем неповинных душ, – витиевато высказался Альфа, и Питер отметил, что это, наверное, тоже часть образа эдакого графа Дракулы, только в шкуре волка.  
\- Ему не нужен один из ваших шаманов, – отмахнулся Питер. – Ему нужен Альфа.  
Строго говоря, Питер не знал этого наверняка, но перед ними он не собирался вдаваться в подробности, хватит пока и этого.  
\- Я? – недоверчиво переспросил Рокуш.  
\- Скорее всего, да. Ваш род самый могущественный во всей Европе, а Джерард уже успел исколесить её вдоль и поперек. Это вопрос времени, когда он придет по твою душу.  
Беты ощетинились, будто это Питер был угрозой, а не Аржент, но Альфа предостерегающе глянул на них, и те успокоились.  
\- Вряд ли ты пришел только за тем, чтобы предупредить меня.  
Питер довольно хмыкнул и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Верно. Я охочусь за Джерардом уже много лет, и сейчас я точно знаю, чего он хочет, чтобы грамотно организовать ему ловушку.  
Рокуш понятливо кивнул, не дрогнув при этом ни единым мускулом на лице.  
\- Хорошо, только скажи, как давно этот Джерард промышляет темными делами на моей земле?  
Питер задавил рвущийся наружу смешок и искренне пожалел, что с ним сейчас нет Стайлза или Лидии, или обоих сразу, они бы оторвались по полной при виде этого Альфы.  
\- Достаточно давно, у нас есть все основания предполагать, что у него здесь своя военная база.  
\- Отто и Чиба, – вдруг подал голос один из братьев Рокуша, Питер так и не запомнил, кто из них кто.  
\- Что, простите? – вежливо поинтересовался он.  
И вот тут Альфа, наконец, изменился в лице, нахмурившись и заметно ожесточившись.  
\- Двое моих бет пропали без вести с интервалом в несколько месяцев, сначала Отто, потом его жена Чиба.  
\- Вот как, – задумчиво протянул Питер и подошел к нему ещё ближе. – А были ли ещё подобные случаи, в других стаях, быть может?  
\- Да, – после легкой заминки ответил Рокуш.  
У Питера в голове будто бы наконец сложился паззл. Он едва ли не вцепился в Альфу, чтобы, не дай бог, не убежал, но глаза его приобрели подзабытый лихорадочный блеск.  
\- А вот с этого момента поподробнее.

  
Дом майора Шульца ничем не отличался от близстоящих домов его соседей: ни высокого забора, ни колючей проволки на нем, ни злых собак во дворе.  
\- Это точно его дом? – Стайлз подошел к калитке и повертел в пальцах самый обычный железный замок.  
\- Адрес правильный, – Дерек кивком головы указал на табличку у входа с наименованием улицы и номером дома. – Но, быть может, он не живет здесь.  
\- Есть только один способ это выяснить.  
Стайлз достал из кармана небольшой набор отмычек, пробежался пальцами по каждой, как музыкант по клавишам пианино, вытащил одну и меньше, чем за полминуты, вскрыл замок. Дерек одобрительно хмыкнул и первым вошел во двор.  
Опять же, простая каменная дорожка, по бокам от неё пожухлая сорная трава. Никаких розовых кустов или же других садовых украшений, ровно как и дополнительных мер безопасности.  
\- Что-то мне это не нравится, – Стайлз никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что что-то не так.  
Дерек лишь вопросительно вскинул брови.  
\- Ну, если бы ты был матерым военным и держал дома секретные документы, ты бы разве не позаботился о соответствующей охране?  
Дерек всё так же молча указал на кодовый замок у входной двери.  
\- И, по-твоему, этого достаточно? – Стайлз полез за телефоном. – Ей-богу, если код доступа – это день его рождения, то можно будет с уверенностью сказать, что мы зря сюда пришли.  
Он открыл профайл майора, ввел на пробу комбинацию и получил в ответ характерный звук.  
\- Я же говорил, – разочарованно протянул Стайлз. – Это слишком просто.  
Дерек пожал плечами и, как обычно, первым шагнул в дом, но стоило ему только ступить одной ногой на пол, как раздался еле слышный щелчок, недоступный человеческому уху, но не ему.  
\- Стой! – резко выдохнул Дерек, застыв в абсолютно неподвижной позе. Стайлз тоже замер позади него, но все же пытался заглянуть через плечо, чтобы понять, в чем дело.  
\- Что? – почему-то шепотом спросил он.  
Дерек внимательно оглядел помещение и обнаружил противопехотную мину военных в нескольких дюймах от себя, провода от которой тянулись под плиту, на которую он только что наступил.  
\- Пол заминирован, – почти спокойно произнес Дерек.  
\- Что?! – повторил Стайлз на этот раз куда громче.  
\- Когда я наступил на него, то что-то щелкнуло. Ты сам говорил, что все слишком просто. Вот тебе сложности. Кто тебя за язык вообще тянул?  
\- Эй, я, что ли, виноват, что этот чокнутый вояка решил подорвать любого нежданного гостя? – прошипел Стайлз. – И вообще, хватит истерить, ты же не собираешься стоять так до скончания веков?  
\- Если я сдвинусь хоть немного, мы оба взлетим на воздух.  
\- И что делать?  
\- Я не знаю!  
Стайлз раздраженно засопел, уперев руки в бока, помялся немного, после чего замер на секунду и аккуратно положил руки Дереку на плечи.  
\- У меня есть идея, так что стой и не двигайся, – пробормотал он ему куда-то в затылок.  
\- При всем желании… – язвительно отозвался тот, но предупреждение все же было не лишним.  
Стайлз, все ещё держась за его плечи, одной ногой уперся в дверной косяк рядом с креплением и легко запрыгнул ему на спину.  
\- Подними левую руку и держись ею за дверь, – скомандовал Стайлз. – Не хочу свалиться на заминированный пол.  
Дерек выполнил указание, и Стайлз, поплотнее сцепив ноги у него на талии, ухватился за его вытянутую руку, как за турникет, и ловко перебрался вперед.  
\- Только попробуй сказать, что я тяжелый, – выдохнул Стайлз, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу и в весьма провокационной позе: ноги скрещены у Дерека за спиной, бедра вплотную друг к другу, руки обнимают за шею.  
\- Да нет, – так же тихо ответил Дерек и поудобнее перехватил его за талию, прижимая к себе вплотную. – В самый раз.  
Стайлз непроизвольно облизнул губы, разом почувствовав, насколько близко они оказались друг к другу.  
\- Тогда держи меня крепче.  
Дерек и рад бы признаться, что для него он практически ничего не весит, но тут Стайлз прогнулся далеко назад, чтобы оказаться глазами на одном уровне с миной и получше её рассмотреть, когда самому Хейлу открылся впечатляющий вид на плоский поджарый живот с соблазнительной дорожкой темных волос от пупка до пояса брюк.  
\- Вижу соединение, – вернул его в реальность Стайлз.  
Он осторожно протянул руку, взял двумя пальцами левый провод и легонько потащил на себя. Тот быстро поддался, и запал был вынут с таким же легким щелчком, с каким был активирован. Стайлз, поколебавшись немного, все же аккуратно коснулся ладонями пола и, поняв, что опасности больше нет, полностью перенес вес на руки и сделал кувырок в воздухе, оказавшись по другую сторону мины.  
Дерек, в свою очередь, тяжело выдохнул, но не позволил себе расслабиться.  
\- Ага, – Стайлз будто бы прочитал его мысли. – Тут точно есть, что охранять.  
\- И мы должны это найти.

  
Питер вернулся на склад уже затемно и первым делом заметил, что не вся команда в сборе. Айзек копался в своем ноутбуке, Лидия разбирала найденные здесь вещи на предмет полезных, Эрика едва ли не вылизывала коробку из-под китайской еды на вынос, и никто из них, казалось, даже не задавался весьма важным вопросом:  
\- А где Дерек и Стайлз?  
Айзек глянул на него поверх экрана компьютера и пожал плечами:  
\- Ещё не вернулись.  
\- Это я вижу, – саркастично произнес Питер, – поэтому и спрашиваю, где Дерек и Стайлз?  
Лидия нахмурилась и отложила в сторону кружевной платок, который придирчиво рассматривала до этого.  
\- А как давно они ушли?  
\- Ещё утром, сразу после тебя, – ответил Питер.  
\- То есть, их и вправду так давно нет? – Лидия явно удивилась и достала из кармана телефон, набирая номер.  
Эрика и Айзек тоже отвлеклись от своих занятий и недоуменно переводили взгляд от него к Лидии.  
\- Нечего так смотреть, – высказал им Питер. – Могли бы и сами догадаться, что нельзя столько времени пропадать черте где.  
\- А вдруг у них какие-то свои дела? – неуверенно предположила Эрика, сама уже понимая к концу фразы, что сморозила глупость.  
\- Стайлз не отвечает, – спокойно произнесла Лидия, но на фоне рыжих волос было слишком хорошо видно, как она побледнела.  
\- Попробую набрать Дерека, – вскинулся Айзек и принялся разгребать стол, чтобы найти свой смартфон.  
\- И что, ни одного из вас, олухов, не беспокоило их отсутствие?  
Эрика покраснела и потупила взгляд, вяло ковыряясь палочками в остатках риса на дне коробки, а Лидия наоборот ощетинилась, сложив руки на груди в защитном жесте.  
\- Я вернулась около получаса назад, да и ты сам только пришел. Неизвестно, что могло их задержать.  
\- Ну да, – Питер подошел ближе и устало привалился бедром к спинке дивана, за которым сидела Эрика. – Девять часов на обыск дома военного? Стул, стол и кушетка?  
\- Дерек тоже не отвечает, – выдал Айзек, растерянно разглядывая телефон в своих руках, будто не веря, что тот мог его подвести.  
На несколько секунд в помещении повисло гробовое молчание, пока каждый переваривал полученную информацию.  
\- GPS, – сухо и коротко бросил Питер, наконец. – Найди мне их, живо!  
Айзек даже подскочил на месте от столь резкого тона, но быстро принялся за работу.  
\- Джерард? – Лидия потянулась, было, к своим волосам, чтобы ухватиться за прядку, как за спасительную соломинку, но остановилась на полпути и вместо этого немного нервно поправила воротник блузки. – Он прилетает только завтра утром, разве нет?  
\- Он мог передумать и приехать сегодня, – пожал плечами Питер. – Или майор мог вернуться домой в самый неподходящий момент. Или…  
\- Ээээээ, – протянул Айзек, круглыми глазами глядя на экран перед собой. – Я даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо, но я знаю, где Дерек и Стайлз.  
Все тут же сорвались к нему и, потеряв дар речи, так же уставившись в мигавшую точку на карте.  
\- Твою мать! – выразил общее мнение Питер.

  
\- Ну что, теперь это для тебя достаточно сложно?  
\- Слушай, ну откуда я мог знать, что этот сукин сын окажется столь изобретательным?  
\- Оттуда, что он служит на секретном военном объекте?  
\- Код подошел, и дверь открылась. Как я мог понять, что это ещё и автоматически вызовет полицию?  
\- Надо было брать с собой Айзека.  
\- Ага, и ты так бы и играл в гляделки с миной до приезда полиции.  
\- Думаю, мы бы разобрались уж как-нибудь и без твоих акробатических упражнений.  
\- Хватит прикидываться, Хейл, тебе мои акробатические упражнения более чем понравились!  
\- Как и тебе.  
Огромный толстокожий венгр, что сидел вместе с ними в обезьяннике, снова принялся что-то угрожающе высказывать на своем родном языке, и Дереку со Стайлзом пришлось умолкнуть, тем более, что этот спор повторялся уже по десятому кругу с того момента, как их привезли сюда.  
Впрочем, надолго их все равно не хватило.  
\- Ты хоть представляешь, что будет, когда они поймут, кто мы на самом деле? – Дерек безуспешно пытался оттереть с пальцев черную краску.  
\- Ой-ой-ой, – скривился Стайлз, помахав перед его носом точно такими же пятнами на своих руках. – Можно подумать, это за твою голову в шести странах назначена награда. Ирландцы вон уже, наверное, сломя голову несутся сюда по мою душу.  
Дерек заинтересовано посмотрел на него, игнорируя ворчание местного.  
\- Ирландская мафия?  
\- А как же, – горделиво приосанился Стайлз. – Они мне так и не простили тот горшочек с лепреконским золотом.  
\- Ты же не серьезно? – недоверчиво приподнял бровь Дерек.  
\- Конечно, нет. Чтобы я признавался в своих грехах в стенах, где за это наказывают?  
\- Но ты им крупно насолил?  
\- На полмиллиона золотых монеток. У них у всех были лица, как из того ужастика с Дженнифер Энистон про лепрекона*. Ещё немного, и я бы побежал искать четырехлистный клевер. Или пяти? Ты не помнишь?  
Дерек покачал головой, чуть улыбнувшись.  
\- Ты сказал, шесть стран. Кто ещё?  
\- Бразилия, Йемен, Люксембург, Австрия и Эмираты, – перечислил Стайлз и призадумался ненадолго. – Может быть, ещё Албания и Япония. Я и в других странах не слишком-то дружу с мафией.  
Венгру явно надоела их болтовня за прошедшие несколько часов, и он встал со своего места с явным намерением почесать о них своих кулаки, но Дерек моментально отреагировал, оказавшись перед ним и загораживая собой Стайлза.  
\- Védd meg a kurva? Én baszd meg**, – венгр сально ухмыльнулся, и Дерек краем глаза заметил, что Стайлз поморщился, будто бы понял его слова.  
\- От-ва-ли, – по слогам произнес Хейл, но венгр отступать не собирался и, сплюнув ему под ноги, замахнулся для удара. Дерек, естественно, оказался быстрее, блокировал его и, заломив руку за спину, впечатал лицом в решетку.  
Охранник, видимо, спавший на своем посту до этого, подорвался и замахал в их сторону дубинкой, то и дело причитая: «Elég! Diszperziós!***».  
Стайлз подошел к Дереку и потянул его за локоть на себя. Тот напоследок приложил венгра ещё раз о решетку, но все же отпустил и отошел обратно к жесткой скамейке.  
Венгр прижал к себе пострадавшую руку, но не стал больше нарываться, наоборот, едва ли не забился в свой угол камеры.  
\- Что он сказал, Стайлз? – Дерек встал перед ним, на всякий случай закрывая спиной от любых возможных посягательств.  
\- Кто? Охранник? Откуда я знаю? – прикинулся дурачком Стайлз, захлопав ресницами не хуже Лидии.  
\- Знаешь, – безапелляционно произнес Дерек, сложив руки на груди, от чего мощный разворот плеч под черной курткой смотрелся ещё более впечатляюще.  
\- Догадаться было не сложно, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Ты сцепился с другим заключенным, естественно, он сказал вам прекратить.  
\- Не охранник, а этот, – Дерек мотнул головой в сторону венгра.  
Стайлз снова скривился, будто от неприятного запаха.  
\- Слушай, он просто козел, который хотел спровоцировать тебя на драку. И у него это получилось, – он прошелся по нему оценивающим взглядом, облизнулся и добавил: – К слову, было горячо.  
\- Вот как, – голос у Дерека разом приобрел соблазнительный рычащий тембр, и он расцепил руки, чем тут же воспользовался Стайлз, забравшись холодными ладонями под полы куртки. – Заводят плохие парни?  
\- Ммм, всегда заводили.  
Обоих явно крыло от близости друг друга и бушевавшего в крови адреналина, а Дереку так и вообще уже было наплевать, что они в полицейском участке.  
\- Kurva, – прошипел венгр из своего угла, наблюдая за ними.  
Дерек убийственно глянул на него из-за плеча и прорычал:  
\- Nem az****.  
Стайлз отшатнулся от него так резко, что Дерек даже на какой-то миг потерял равновесие, и ему тут же прилетело кулаком в плечо.  
\- Сукин сын! – восхищенно выдохнул Стайлз. – Ты знаешь венгерский!  
\- Бегло, – неохотно признался Дерек, но вид у него был крайне самодовольный. – Не все тебе быть гением.  
\- Ты считаешь меня гением? – хитро прищурился Стайлз, поймав его на слове.  
Дерек хотел что-то ответить, но тот охранник, что недавно орал на них, саданул дубинкой по решетке и вытащил из кармана ключи.  
\- Ti ketten! Out!*****  
Дерек и Стайлз переглянулись, разом вспомнив о своем положении и возвращаясь в своеобразный боевой режим.  
\- Ох, не к добру это, – пробормотал Стайлз, покидая обезьянник.

* * *

*речь идет о фильме 1992 года «Лепрекон» с Дженнифер Энистон в главной роли.  
**Защищаешь свою сучку? Я бы его выебал. (венгерск.)  
***Хватит! Разойтись! (венгерск.)  
****Не твоя.  
*****Вы двое! На выход!

  
_Дерек любил свой лофт за огромные окна во всю стену и широкий балкон, с которого, правда, открывался не самый впечатляющий вид на соседний дом. Зато тот отрезал его от городского шума мегаполиса, что с его волчьим слухом было только в плюс._   
_Поэтому, когда он вернулся в эту квартиру, которую они когда-то делили с Лорой, то, скинув сумки у дверей, Дерек в первую очередь пошел на балкон. От сестры не было вестей уже больше года. Последний раз она написала ему e-mail с Гавайев, мол, все хорошо, загораю, занимаюсь серфингом, не ищи меня. Отчасти он понимал её стремление убежать как можно дальше от Бейкон Хиллс. С другой стороны, его мучил вопрос, что случилось с её силой Альфы, и почему она перешла к нему. Дерека к этому не готовили, ибо в их семье испокон веков во главе стояли волчицы. Он чувствовал себя дезориентированным, без семьи и без стаи, с кучей вопросов без ответа и злостью на того, кто сделал это с его жизнью._   
_Дерек похлопал по карманам и чертыхнулся вполголоса, понимая, что оставил пачку сигарет в сумке. В последнее время он зачастил с этой привычкой, благо рак легких ему не грозил, даже выкуривай он по блоку в день._   
_Неожиданно сверху раздался какой-то грохот, и Дерек успел только поднять голову, как на него сверху свалилось семьдесят килограмм живого веса. Дерек сориентировался на одних инстинктах, подминая незнакомца под себя и крепко вцепившись ему в шею._   
_\- Какого черта? – прорычал он, глядя прямо в блестящие карие глаза. Мгновение спустя Дерек сообразил, что те просто заслезились, так как парню не хватало воздуха, и поспешил чуть ослабить хватку._   
_\- Из огня да в полымя, блядь, – прохрипел парень, сделав жадный глоток воздуха. – Что ты, как Халк сразу – «крушить»!_   
_Дерек аж дар речи потерял от такой наглости и с полминуты молча пялился на нарушителя своего спокойствия._   
_\- Ты в буквальном смысле свалился мне на голову! Что я должен был, по-твоему, сделать? Пригласить на чай?_   
_\- А было бы неплохо! – оживился парень. – На открытом пространстве нам лучше бы сейчас не оставаться._   
_\- Что? – нахмурился Дерек, но тут в паре дюймов от его уха просвистела пуля и застряла в каменной кладке пола._   
_Дерек и незнакомец, не сговариваясь, рванули к оставшейся открытой в лофт двери, и там уже каждый спрятался за толстыми металлическими упорами посреди комнаты._   
_\- По твою душу? – спросил Дерек между выстрелами._   
_\- Типа того, – уклончиво ответил парень и странно глянул на него, прикидывая что-то в уме. – Я заплачу тебе, если поможешь от них отвязаться._   
_\- Я что, похож на Супермена? – Дерек снова сорвался на рык, беспомощно наблюдая, как его квартира превращается место военных действий._   
_\- Вообще-то, похож. Силы у тебя хоть отбавляй, – хмыкнул незнакомец, которого, казалось, вообще не напрягал грохот выстрелов, и потер шею. – Пули у них скоро закончатся, а деньги, считай, компенсация за физический и моральный ущерб._   
_Дерек во второй раз за последние пять минут успел потерять способность ясно выражаться, но не сомневался, что и на лице у него достаточно ясно написано, что он думает о подобном предложении._   
_\- Заодно мебели прикупишь, а то тут как-то пустовато, – почти безмятежно добавил парень, усевшись поудобнее._   
_\- Ты дебил? – ещё немного, и брови Дерека уползли бы куда-то на макушку, но обстрел неожиданно прекратился. Чуткий слух уловил пару сухих щелчков разряженного оружия и цветастый мат. Дерек огляделся вокруг и поймал себя на мысли, а не придушить ли все же наглеца и отдать за вознаграждение тем, кто изрешетил ему лофт, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что вряд ли ему хотя бы спасибо скажут за это. Скорее всего, пустят пулю в лоб, убирая свидетеля._   
_\- Сколько их? – сдался его уговорам Дерек._   
_\- Пятеро. Трое – просто громилы, два – профи, – тут же подобрался парень, перестав прикидываться дурачком. – Нам лучше выйти на улицу, иначе они придут сюда и разнесут тут все окончательно._   
_Дерек вздохнул. Наверняка, он ещё не раз пожалеет об этом своем решении, но деваться было некуда, раз его так бесцеремонно впутали в чужие разборки._   
_Он поднялся на ноги, парень вскочил следом, и оба сначала осторожно, на случай, если кто-то их ещё караулил с крыши, а потом довольно резво спустились вниз. Они вышли через черный выход и спрятались за мусорными баками, за которыми хорошо просматривалась улица._   
_\- И что ты натворил, что тебя хотят убить? – между делом полюбопытствовал Дерек._   
_\- Взялся помочь одной старушке, – в тон ему ответил незнакомец. – Что ты так смотришь? Я, между прочим, хороший парень. А вот они – плохие._   
_Он кивнул появившуюся на горизонте группу из пяти головорезов, и Дерек не стал комментировать его заявление, хотя язык так и чесался._   
_Те разделились, и трое пошли в их сторону, скорее всего те самые громилы, а двое других скрылись за углом дома._   
_Дерек потянул назад вылезшего, было, вперед парня, отодвинул себе на спину и только потом понял, что делает, но уже не стал заморачиваться._   
_Как только один из амбалов подошел достаточно близко, Дерек сделал подсечку и вырубил его мощным ударом прямо в лицо. Остальные два очухались не сразу, но он успел приложить подвернувшейся под руку ножкой от стула только одного, а второй секундой спустя рухнул там же, где и стоял. За его спиной парень со зловещей ухмылкой щелкнул напоследок электрошокером._   
_\- Это он! – крикнул кто-то, и Дерек увидел, как к ним быстро направляются ещё двое._   
_\- А вот и профи, – развел руками незнакомец, словно представляя гостей. – Тебе левого или правого?_   
_Дерек ответил бы, но рефлексы сработали раньше, чем он успел подумать, и вот он уже перехватил замахнувшегося на парня мужика с зализанными назад жидкими блондинистыми волосами. Тот быстро выкрутился из захвата и попытался атаковать, но наткнулся на блок, а затем сам ушел влево от удара. Дерек довольно оскалился. Давно он хорошенько не дрался на одних только кулаках. Блондин был не то чтобы ж очень хорош, но ему хватало навыков, чтобы заставить Дерека драться всерьез._   
_На все про все ушла пара минут, и Дерек отправил мужика в нокаут размашистым хуком справа, от нечеловеческой скорости которого у него просто не было шансов уклониться._   
_Дерек обернулся, чтобы проверить, как дела у незнакомца, и тот, к его удивлению, сложив руки на груди, наблюдал за ним._   
_\- Тоже мне Супермен, – фыркнул он в ответ на ошеломленное лицо Дерека. – Да ладно, шучу, ты круто дерешься, а я, признаюсь, жульничал._   
_Ну да, против лома нет приема. Точнее, против разряда тока в несколько сотен тысяч вольт. Отлично, получается его, Дерека, использовали в качестве отвлекающего маневра, чтобы перетыкать недругов своей игрушкой._   
_\- Да ладно не обижайся, – махнул рукой парень. – Ты меня здорово выручил. Правда. Хотя бы тем, что не дал голову разбить о твой каменный балкон._   
_Дереку захотелось вырвать наглецу горло._   
_Зубами._   
_\- Как тебя зовут? – вместо этого спросил он._   
_\- Я… – начал парень, но вдруг осекся и прижал руку к уху._   
_\- Стайлз? Стайлз, ты в порядке? Мы уже близко! – прозвучал чей-то женский голос, как будто бы из радиоприемника._   
_\- Все нормально, Лидия, – откликнулся Стайлз. – Я на углу тридцать пятой улицы._   
_\- Мы почти на месте._   
_\- Угу, – буркнул Стайлз, мельком глянул на Дерека и обвел неопределенным жестом пространство около собственного уха. – Наушник._   
_Вот оно что! В таком случае Дереку стоит сделать вид, что он ничего не слышал, иначе это было затруднительно объяснить._   
_\- Ты из полиции? – спросил он на всякий случай._   
_\- Похоже, что я из полиции? – удивился Стайлз. – Нет, я работаю в одном консультативном агентстве, может, слышал? Возд…_   
_И он снова не договорил, так как прямо перед ними тормознула черная Тойота, и оттуда выскочила сначала рыжая девушка, а затем…_   
_\- Питер? – Дерек аж отшатнулся от него, как если бы увидел призрак. О дяде он давно ничего не слышал, с тех пор, как тот бросил работу в страховом агентстве и стал неприлично много пить._   
_\- Дерек? – в свою очередь изумился Питер, тоже растерявшись от неожиданной встречи._   
_Стайлз посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на другого, подозрительно прищурился и вкрадчиво поинтересовался:_   
_\- Вы, что, знакомы?_

  
Стайлз и Дерек следовали за офицером полиции чуть ли не через весь лабиринт узких коридоров полицейского участка, пока он не привел их к отдельно стоящему кабинету начальника.  
\- Это очень плохо, – пробормотал Стайлз, изучая позолоченную табличку на двери с указанием имени и должности хозяина.  
\- Думаешь? – в тон хмыкнул Дерек и вошел следом за офицером внутрь.  
За столом сидел полный мужчина в грязно-серой рубашке с пятнами кетчупа на воротничке и то и дело вытирал пот со лба большим клетчатым платком. Он тут же встал при их появлении и заговорил на ломаном английском, обращаясь к другому человеку у окна в строгом черном костюме, которого Дерек поначалу не заметил.  
\- Вот, те самые задержанные, – залепетал он, чуть склонившись перед ним, что для него явно было нелегко.  
Мужчина у окна скрестил руки на груди и кивком головы указал начальнику в сторону выхода.  
\- Конечно, конечно, – тот поспешно вышел из своего же кабинета, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Дерек весь подобрался перед этим мужчиной, готовясь к самому худшему, как Стайлз вдруг выпрыгнул вперед, уже избавившись от наручников, и повис у него на шее. К огромному удивлению Дерека, мужчина обнял его в ответ, похлопал пару раз по спине, затем отстранился и отвесил весьма чувствительный подзатыльник.  
\- Я из-за тебя скоро поседею окончательно, ребенок!  
\- Ауч! – Стайлз потер ушибленное место, но все равно широко улыбался. – Тебе, между прочим, так даже больше идет. Мелисса сказала, что твоя седина на висках делает тебя крайне… ммм… представительным.  
\- То есть «пап, мне некогда, я занят» на неё не распространяется? – насмешливо поинтересовался мужчина.  
\- Только не говори, что ревнуешь! – закатил глаза Стайлз, а потом спохватился и с заговорщицким видом ткнул его локтем под бок. – Хотя нет, говори, мне даже интересно, кого из нас больше: меня или её?  
\- Так, стоп! – оборвал обоих Дерек, звякнув цепью наручников, которые все ещё были на нем. – «Ребенок»? «Папа»? Кто-нибудь объясните, какого черта тут происходит!  
Стайлз хохотнул и подошел к нему, ловко избавив от оков обычной канцелярской скрепкой.  
\- У меня вообще-то есть ключи, – многозначительно тряхнул связкой «костюмчик».  
\- Да не, так быстрее, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Дерек, познакомься, это мой отец, агент… пусть будет Смит, ты же не против, пап? Как в крутом шпионском боевике!  
\- Все ещё стесняешься своей фамилии? – совершенно без обиды ответил тот.  
\- Не больше, чем имени, хотя вообще-то я просто не хочу пока отдавать такой козырь в чьи-либо руки. Дерек, не дуйся, так надо, и да, пап, это Дерек Хейл.  
Агент «Смит» кивнул, насмешливо улыбаясь.  
\- В какой-то степени мы уже знакомы.  
\- И к какому же агентству вы принадлежите, сэр?  
\- Агентство национальной безопасности, – с убийственной серьезностью ответил агент, и Дереку показалось, что в этом звучит некое предупреждение относительно конфиденциальности всего, что он видит и слышит.  
\- Да, у него не забалуешь, – поспешил немного разрядить обстановку Стайлз. – Я, конечно, безумно рад, что ты здесь, но как ты меня нашел?  
\- У меня были кое-какие дела в Мишкольце, – уклончиво ответил его отец.  
\- Мммм, – понятливо протянул Стайлз. – То есть, ты совершенно случайно здесь оказался?  
\- Вопреки твоим подозрениям, я за тобой не слежу, – открестился агент «Смит», вполне правдоподобно изобразив возмущение. – Вам вообще повезло, что информация о двух горе-грабителях, прошла через мои руки.  
\- Ну да, ну да, – покивал Стайлз с многозначительным видом, и Дерек, даже если бы не знал, сейчас бы точно понял, что перед ним отец и сын. Настолько одинаковыми они были в манере держаться и говорить, что диву даешься.  
\- Значит, майор Шульц не узнает, кто именно побывал у него дома? – осторожно нарушил их идиллию Дерек.  
\- Нет, – агент отрицательно качнул головой. – Вместо вас ему предоставили на суд двоих мелких воришек, грабивших дома поблизости. Он тут исходил на них слюной, чуть ли не кидался, хотя кроме проникновения на частную собственность предъявить ему нечего, так как вы ничего не украли на самом деле.  
\- Мы не за тем приходили, – пояснил Стайлз.  
\- Полагаю, что за этим? – отец протянул ему флэшку на тонкой цепочке. – Надо было сразу попросить меня, Стайлз. Нам тоже не слишком нравится происходящее на этой базе, что в связи с участившимися исчезновениями людей в округе выглядит подозрительно.  
\- Пап, – растерялся тот, несмело принимая её из его рук. – Я же и так… Я не хотел тебя лишний раз впутывать.  
\- Я впутался ещё десять лет назад, ребенок, – он ласково потрепал его по непослушным вихрам на макушке. – Вы оба свободны, ваши «пальчики» уже уничтожены, вас вообще никогда тут не было.  
\- Ты лучше всех! – Стайлз крепко обнял его.  
\- Это правда, спасибо, – Дерек тоже протянул руку, просто чтобы хоть как-то отблагодарить.  
\- Знаю-знаю, – ворчливо отозвался агент, но, тем не менее, крепко сжал его ладонь. – Больше так глупо не попадайтесь.  
Стайлз смущенно кашлянул под выразительными взглядами обоих мужчин и поспешил сменить тему:  
\- Тот итальянец все ещё судится из-за своей картины?  
\- Из-за Рубенса? – уточнил его отец. – Да, агент Форд скоро переедет жить в Милан из-за него.  
Дерек нахмурился, не понимая, что его могло зацепить в этих словах.  
\- Бедный, жить в столице моды, какой ужас, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Ты надолго в Венгрии?  
\- Пожалуй, задержусь ещё на пару дней.  
Стайлз безуспешно попытался скрыть смешок за кашлем и, взяв Дерека под руку, повел к выходу.  
\- Нам пора, Питер, наверное, уже рвет и мечет.  
\- Стайлз, – окликнул его напоследок отец. – Будь осторожен.  
\- Как всегда, – подмигнул ему тот и быстро вышел из кабинета.  
Дерек, все ещё в легком шоке от того, что отец Стайлза мало того, что является служителем правоохранительных органов, так ещё и состоит в АНБ, молча плелся за ним, пока его не осенило, и он тормознул уже на массивном крыльце перед зданием полиции.  
\- Рубенс, – Дерек придержал Стайлза за куртку, разворачивая лицом к себе. – Ты сказал, что украл картину и отдал её за бесценок.  
\- У Рубенса много картин...  
\- Стайлз!  
\- «Самсон и Далила», «Четыре философа», «Успение Пресвятой Девы Марии»…  
\- Стайлз!  
\- Или «Сад любви», например. А в Мадриде, кстати, висит подделка. Мне интересно, кто её сделал, картина ведь огромная, два на три метра!  
\- Стайлз!  
\- Ладно-ладно, я украл одну из его работ, но не просто так, отцу надо было прижать одного итальянца, вот я и решил провернуть небольшую аферу, и Лидия мне в этом любезно помогла.  
\- И твой отец об этом знает?  
\- Да.  
\- А он знает, что ты знаешь?  
\- Да.  
\- Но вы оба делаете вид, что не знаете?  
\- Да? Нет? Я запутался в твоих «знает», «не знает», – раздраженно зашипел Стайлз, но добавил немного мягче: – Слушай, я люблю своего отца больше жизни, и несмотря на то, что он прекрасно знает, чем я занимаюсь, я никогда ему в этом не признаюсь. Нам так проще. Так мы можем помогать друг другу.  
Дерек смотрел в его карие глаза, слегка потерявшись в их блеске, и в груди что-то екнуло то ли от его слов, то ли от вдруг охватившей его тоски по собственной семье.  
\- Да, я понимаю.  
Стайлз заметно расслабился и потянул его дальше по улице ловить такси до их временного штаба.

  
Питер разрывался между желанием бросить все и бежать в страну без права экстрадиции или же сломя голову нестись в полицейский участок в надежде успеть исправить ситуацию. Лидия была белее смерти, Айзек ожесточенно пытался пробиться в полицейские сервера, Эрика, казалось, вот-вот расплачется, и все ждали от него каких-то действий.  
Благо, провидение было на их стороне, и через полчаса после того, как Айзек обнаружил Дерека и Стайлза в участке, они, как абсолютно свободные и довольные собой люди, вошли на склад.  
\- Стайлз! – воскликнула Лидия, но не подбежала к нему в лучших традициях голливудских фильмах, а осталась на своем месте, только протянула руку, чтобы он сам к ней подошел.  
\- Что, красавица, соскучилась? – разулыбался Стайлз, бережно обнимая её.  
\- Придурок! – Лидия пнула его носком острых туфель куда придется. – Мы думали, что вы уже «в системе», и вас не вытащить.  
\- Нам повезло, – поспешно начал объяснять Стайлз, пока Дерек не сболтнул лишнего. – Мы отделались штрафом, прикинулись тупыми туристами.  
\- Да, все обошлось, – подтвердил Дерек, безмолвно соглашаясь не выдавать его секрет.  
\- Вы бы могли позвонить! – выговорил им Питер.  
\- У нас обоих аккумуляторы на нуле из-за того, что кто-то слишком часто пытался дозвониться, – Стайлз обвел их всех взглядом, будто бы на предмет подозреваемого. – Я даже боюсь его включать из-за количества пропущенных от тебя, Лидия.  
Мартин пнула его ещё раз и демонстративно отошла на пару метров, на что Стайлз только насмешливо фыркнул.  
\- Хорошо то, что хорошо кончается, – подвел итог Айзек, наконец спокойно выдохнув.  
\- Если бы, – Стайлз кинул ему флэшку, и тот машинально её поймал. – Здесь кое-какая полезная информация, которую стоит проверить.  
\- Так вам все-таки удалось обыскать дом майора? – тут же переключился на рабочий лад Питер.  
\- И даже больше, – уверенно произнес Стайлз, не сомневаясь в способностях спецслужб добывать информацию.  
\- Ты точно что-то не договариваешь, – Лидия все ещё дулась на него, посему не стала молчать, зная друга, как облупленного, тем более, если тот что-то скрывал.  
Стайлз лишь пожал плечами, не опровергая и не подтверждая её теорию, да и все внимание быстро переключилось на Айзека, который вдруг как-то нехорошо дернулся в своем кресле.  
\- Ребят, тут… – опасливо начал он, тяжело сглотнул и только тогда продолжил: – Я теперь даже не знаю, как назвать то, во что мы сунулись.  
Все остальные столпились за его спиной, пытаясь понять, что же он там такого разглядел среди полученной информации.  
Среди документов о поставках на базу, таких же, как и нашел Айзек, было много чего куда более секретного: все полицейские сводки о таинственных исчезновениях людей за последние три года, некоторые из которых были впоследствии найдены мертвыми на безлюдных пустырях, искусно маскируемые под жертвы серийного убийцы или разбойного нападения; заключения судмедэкспертов; а самое главное – фото- и видеоматериалы, различного качества, на которых были запечатлены клетки, как с животными, так и с людьми.  
\- Боже! – пораженно выдохнула Лидия. – Он что, ставит эксперименты на людях? Но зачем?  
Питер со злостью ударил кулаком по столу и отошел от них, принявшись расхаживать взад-вперед, словно сам был одним из пленников в этих вольерах.  
\- Не на людях, – тихо прошептал Стайлз и ткнул пальцев в несколько фотографий, на которых были загадочные желтые, иногда синие и ещё реже красные круги на уровне глаз заключенных.  
Дерек вздрогнул, неверяще глянув на него. Похоже, сюрпризы ещё не закончились.  
\- Стайлз, не думаю, что ты настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что все они там просто так сидят, прохлаждаются, – язвительно отозвалась Эрика.  
\- Это оборотни, – легко обронил Стайлз в ответ, но ощущение было, будто бы он опустил гильотину.  
Питер и Дерек, оба замерли, как уличенные в поедании сладкого посреди ночи дети.  
\- Оборотни? – Эрика покосилась на него, явно сомневаясь в его адекватности.  
\- Питер, я бы рад и дальше прикидываться, что не знаю, кто вы, но после этого, – Стайлз махнул рукой в сторону экрана, проигнорировав Рэйес, – нужно всем рассказать, чтобы мы понимали, чего на самом деле хочет Аржент.  
Питер, все ещё лишенный дара речи, молча смотрел на него, второй раз за сегодняшний вечер не зная, что делать. Вместо него первым отреагировал Дерек:  
\- Давно ты знаешь? – резче, чем хотелось, произнес он.  
\- Ты укусил моего лучшего друга и думал, что он мне не расскажет, почему выжил после взрыва? – скептически ответил Стайлз.  
\- Но почему тогда ты молчал все это время? – Дерек едва сдерживался от того, чтобы не зарычать.  
\- Вообще-то, я тоже знаю, – вдруг выдала Лидия, прежде чем Стайлз даже успел собраться с мыслями.  
\- Что?! – хором переспросили все присутствующие.  
Лидия обхватила себя руками, но с поистине королевским достоинством пояснила, чуть приподняв подбородок:  
\- Близнецы, с которыми работает Дэнни… Эти парни мне очень помогли в то время, когда мы все должны были залечь на дно два года назад. Оказалось, что они оба оборотни.  
\- А почему ты молчала все это время? – Стайлз изумленно уставился на подругу.  
\- Откуда я знала, что вы не посчитаете меня сумасшедшей? – в свою защиту ответила она и перевела взгляд на Хейлов. – Если честно, я бы вообще предпочла не знать о том, что вы, ребята, существуете, так что даже не думала об этом лишний раз до сегодняшнего дня.  
\- Ладно, быть может, кто-то ещё в курсе, но тоже помалкивает? – ехидно протянул Стайлз, совершенно не ожидая, что Айзек поднимет руку.  
\- Ну, эммм… – прокашлялся тот, разом оказавшись под столь пристальным вниманием со стороны всей команды. – Я угнал твою машину, Дерек, а ты нагнал меня спустя минуту, хотя я ехал со скоростью около ста миль в час.  
\- И так ты понял, что он оборотень? – полюбопытствовала Лидия.  
\- Ну, вообще-то я думал, что он вроде супер-солдата, которому ввели какую-нибудь супер-сыворотку, – смущенно тряхнул кудрями Айзек.  
\- Тоже мне, Капитан Америка, – фыркнул Стайлз.  
\- Да вы что, все охренели?! – завопила Эрика, подрываясь со своего места. – Какие, к черту, оборотни?! Вы в своем уме?!  
Ситуация выглядела действительно странной до невозможности. Питер и Дерек наверняка были уверены, что их семейная тайна так и останется тайной, но трое из четверых членов команды знали или, по крайне мере, догадывались о реальном положении дел. С одной стороны, это значительно облегчало предстоящую работу и даже было вполне закономерно, учитывая, сколько времени они проводили бок о бок, но с другой стороны, такое количество посвященных представляло угрозу для всего сообщества оборотней в целом.  
\- Быть может, вы продемонстрируете кое-какие свои умения, чтобы убедить её? – тоном учтивого камердинера произнес Стайлз, сделав приглашающий жест рукой.  
\- Мы не зверушки в цирке, – оскалился вполне по-человечески Дерек.  
\- Да господи, – закатила глаза Лидия и, схватив столовый нож, полоснула его по руке. Дерек инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, но лезвие успело чиркануть по коже, оставив за собой длинную царапину через все предплечье, которая, впрочем, тут же затянулась, будто её и не было вовсе. – О, не смотри на меня так, можно подумать, тебе хоть на секунду было действительно больно.  
\- Как? Но… Что?.. – Эрика отступила от них на пару шагов и смотрела на них так, словно видела перед собой каких-то монстров, и Стайлзу стало её даже жаль, потому что обратившийся оборотень был куда страшнее всех этих штучек с регенерацией или неестественным цветом глаз.  
\- Эрика, – он протянул к ней руку, как если бы разговаривал с неуравновешенным подростком, готовым прыгнуть с крыши. – Да, это было на самом деле, но все в порядке, они хорошие парни. Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.  
\- Я не… нет! – вдруг выкрикнула она и сорвалась с места, быстро выбежав со склада.  
Дерек рванулся было за ней, но Питер придержал его за воротник футболки.  
\- Пусть идет, ей надо подумать.  
\- Но что если она расскажет обо всем кому-нибудь? Пойдет к Джерарду?  
\- Она не станет, – уверенно произнес Питер. – Она, конечно, испугалась, но не настолько, чтобы сунуться к тому, кто чуть не погубил её семью. Не забывай о том, что у каждого из нас есть, что предъявить этому ублюдку.  
\- Так значит, это все-таки правда? – вернулся к прежней теме Айзек. – Вы двое – оборотни, так?  
Питер кивнул, подошел к своей сумке и, покопавшись на самом дне, выудил оттуда бутылку Джека Дэниэлса.  
\- Хорошая идея, я бы сейчас не отказалась от чего-нибудь покрепче, – мрачно бросила Лидия.  
\- И мне, пожалуйста, – Айзека вытряхнул из пластикового стакана остатки апельсиновой газировки и пододвинул его поближе к Питеру.  
\- Кто-нибудь ещё? – насмешливо спросил он, разливая спиртное по протянутым емкостям. – Стайлз?  
\- Спасибо, не надо, – хмыкнул тот. – Мы со Скоттом уже устраивали себе сеанс «напиться и забыться». На следующий день моя голова была, как церковный колокол, в который без конца кто-то звонил. Зато Скотт был свеж, как мятный леденец, – и, выдержав паузу, он эффектно закончил: – Тогда-то я и понял, что оборотни не пьянеют.  
\- Это правда, – признал Питер.  
\- Тогда отдай сейчас же Джека, – Лидия попыталась выхватить виски у него из рук. – Нечего переводить продукт, когда он ещё может послужить на пользу человеческой составляющей нашей команды.  
\- Ну-ка, цыц! – Питер предусмотрительно отвел бутылку в сторону от её цепких пальчиков. – Алкоголь действует на меня почти так же, как и на всех вас.  
\- А если поподробнее? – потребовала объяснений Мартин.  
\- Да, будь добр, объясни нам всем, какого черта происходит, желательно с самого начала, – добавил Стайлз, оперевшись руками о спинку стула Лидии.  
\- «В начале было Слово»? – издевательски выгнул бровь Питер.  
\- Да чтоб тебя! – закатил глаза Стайлз.  
\- Ты прекрасно понял, о чем он, – отрезал Дерек, которого порядком выбило из колеи массовое раскрытие всех секретов. – Мне тоже интересно узнать всю историю твоего знакомства с Джерардом.  
Питер не стал больше паясничать, ибо противиться воле Альфы до сих пор было довольно тяжело.  
\- Ладно, – спокойно ответил он и с комфортом устроился на диване, приглашающе похлопав по месту рядом с собой. – Садитесь, детки, история будет долгой.

  
_Если с самого начала..._   
_Семейство Хейлов всегда было большим, в городе их даже воспринимали несколько иначе, как местную знать или каких-то аристократов, которых одновременно побаивались и уважали. Это было неизбежно для тех, чей род насчитывал несколько веков._   
_Разумеется, слухи о них ходили разные, особенно подростки любили шептаться за спиной, оценивающе оглядывая младших Хейлов в школе на предмет неестественно бледной кожи или острых клыков. Питер только насмешливо фыркал на это, проклиная современных авторов за всю эту романтическую чушь, не имевшую ничего общего с реальностью._   
_Их семья могла сколько угодно обрастать бородатыми байками, однако ни одного реального повода усомниться в своей человечности они не давали, зная, насколько это было опасно. Поэтому, когда Дерек решил рассказать правду о себе своей возлюбленной Кейт, все в один голос принялись его отговаривать и для начала познакомить с семьей, чтобы всем вместе решить, стоит ли овчинка выделки. Дерек скрепя сердце согласился и отправился к своей подружке в Нью-Йорк, чтобы лично пригласить на семейный ужин и просто повидаться, но вернулся спустя два дня мрачнее тучи, озлобленный и без конца огрызавшийся, из чего Талия, да и все остальные сделали закономерный вывод – Дерек и Кейт расстались._   
_С того момента Питер думал, что никогда больше не столкнется с Аржентами, разве что с логотипом их компании на упаковке с лекарствами. Вот только меньше, чем через год, его поймали сразу после работы, сунули в машину и под завязку накачали аконитом._   
_Питер пришел в себя в незнакомой комнате, набитой различными медицинскими принадлежностями. Его били, резали, жгли, проверяли действие электрического тока, постоянно что-то вводили и ещё больше выкачивали крови, словно проверяя, на что он способен и как много он сможет выдержать. Он потерял счет времени и не знал, сколько дней или недель он пробыл там, пока однажды все процедуры не прекратились, его перестали истязать и стали кормить, как на убой. Питер дураком не был и прекрасно понимал, что его готовят для чего-то._   
_Для чего – выяснилось позднее._   
_Через две недели или около того в комнату зашли пятеро крупных мужчин в хирургических костюмах, ткнули его носом в пол и ввели что-то в шею, что пахло совсем не как аконит, но из-за чего он благополучно отрубился._   
_Питер пришел в себя, будучи на операционном столе, и хирург над ним стягивал окровавленные перчатки, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь сквозь маску со своими коллегами. Он скосил глаза в сторону и увидел, что медсестра что-то сыпет во флакон с прозрачной жидкостью, которая быстро приобретает насыщенный черный оттенок._   
_Рябина._   
_Медсестра набрала жидкость в шприц и передала его хирургу. Тот поднес его к катетеру в подключичной вене и проткнул желтую пробку, начав давить на поршень._   
_Питер не знал, откуда в нем взялись силы, но он рванулся из удерживавших его ремней, разрывая их и вскакивая со стола, не обращая внимания на дикую боль в области поясницы, отдававшуюся, казалось бы, по всему телу. Он вцепился в шею хирургу, разрывая плоть наполовину вылезшими клыками, и тот упал на пол, дергаясь в предсмертных конвульсиях и заливая весь пол кровью. Медсестра в ужасе отшатнулась к двери, судорожно пытаясь нащупать ручку, но Питер, тяжело дыша, схватил её за горло и приложил головой об острый край металлического стола с инструментами, и она безвольной куклой упала рядом с хирургом. Ещё одна медсестра, забившись в углу, рыдала, зажимая себе рот ладонями, будто надеялась, что он её не заметит. В другой раз Питер ни за что бы не стал оставлять свидетеля, но он чувствовал, что его силы почти что на исходе, и никакое второе или десятое дыхание больше не откроется, и поэтому он, как можно быстрее, вышел из операционной._   
_Он с трудом помнил, что взял с вешалки один из белых халатов, благодаря чему смог выбраться на улицу, но все, на что его хватило, – завернуть за угол и упасть на мусорные мешки, чувствуя, как вместе с кровью из него вытекает ещё и густая черная жидкость. Ответная реакция на рябину._   
_Питер потерял сознание, и лишь изредка приходил в себя, смутно ощущая, что кто-то его куда-то тащил. А он даже не мог сопротивляться. Хотя почему-то и не хотелось._   
_Когда Питер пришел в себя во второй раз, то первое, что он почувствовал – Лора. От неё пахло невыразимой тоской и печалью, а ещё дымом, который напитал её всю: и одежду, и волосы, и, казалось бы, даже дыхание. И ещё чем-то, что четко говорило – что-то не так._   
_Питер кое-как разлепил веки и, только проморгавшись, понял, что именно._   
_Лора смотрела на него своими удивительно красивыми, но такими печальными глазами._

  
Дерек саданул кулаком по стене так, что едва не проломил её. Айзек вздрогнул от столь явной демонстрации сверхъестественной силы. Он всегда знал, что Дерек крут, но сейчас отчетливо понял, сколько усилий ему на самом деле приходится прикладывать, чтобы контролировать себя и никого не убить ненароком.  
\- Так это из-за тебя? – еле слышно произнес он. – Это из-за тебя она стала Бетой?  
\- Да, – кивнул Питер. – Она отдала свою силу, чтобы спасти меня.  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, – замахал руками Стайлз. – Переведите, пожалуйста, о чем вы сейчас.  
\- Я умирал, – спокойно проговорил Питер. – Мне ввели рябиновый пепел, который смертелен для нашего вида. Спасти меня мог только Альфа, отдав свою силу, тем самым став Бетой.  
\- Лора – твоя племянница? И сестра Дерека? – уточнила Лидия и, дождавшись кивка Питера, продолжила: – Почему мы никогда о ней не слышали?  
\- Она уехала, – отрывисто бросил Дерек. – Сразу после пожара. Ничего мне не сказав. Я искал её, все время!  
\- Она имела на это право, – Питер тяжело посмотрел на него исподлобья. – Она спасла мне жизнь.  
\- Мы были единственным, что осталось друг у друга! – Дерек почти кричал, что для него было равносильно крайней степени бешенства.  
Между ними повисла липкая тишина, которую не постеснялась нарушить только Лидия.  
\- Раз уж сегодня вечер откровений, то, может, заодно расскажите, что на самом деле случилось с вашей семьей?  
Стайлз скрипнул зубами и предупреждающе сжал её тонкие пальцы. Лидия повернулась к нему, вздернув бровь и безмолвно спрашивая «Ты знаешь?», на что тот еле заметно кивнул.  
\- Джерард хорошо заметает за собой следы, – издалека начал Питер, не меняя тона. – Он связался с древнейшим родом оборотней, которые объявили бы ему вендетту за смерть члена стаи. Поэтому он избавился разом от всех, как считал.  
\- Пожар, – тихо прошептал Айзек.  
Дерек метнул на него свирепый взгляд, и Стайлзу захотелось подойти к нему, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить, но тот вряд ли сейчас станет его слушать.  
\- Да, пожар, – подтвердил Питер. – Он заплатил двум отморозкам, и те подожгли наш дом. В официальных документах причиной значится неисправность электропроводки, поэтому никакого расследования не было.  
Все снова замолчали, сочувственно глядя на обоих Хейлов, и Питер несколько раздраженно передернул плечами, будто сбрасывая с себя чужие эмоции.  
\- И все же, – снова заговорил Стайлз, – почему Джерард выбрал именно тебя, и что он с тобой сделал?  
Питер перевел на него взгляд, горько усмехнулся краешком рта, но обратился неожиданно для всех к своему племяннику.  
\- Почему он выбрал меня, Дерек?  
Дерек дернулся, будто Питер дал ему пощечину.  
\- Кейт, – вместо него ответил на свой вопрос Стайлз, быстро сложив два и два.  
\- Верно, – Питер явно до сих пор не простил Дереку его связь с ней и сейчас был даже доволен, в очередной раз надавив на больную мозоль. – Она давно искала для отца подходящего оборотня.  
\- Подходящего для чего? – спросила Лидия.  
\- Для пересадки костного мозга.  
\- А причем тут Питер? – нахмурился Айзек, все ещё не понимая в чем дело.  
\- Погугли, – фыркнула Лидия, но все же терпеливо пояснила. – Для пересадки красного костного мозга необходим как можно более совместимый с Джерардом донор.  
\- То есть, Питер был выбран чисто по медицинским показаниям? – уточнил Айзек.  
\- Получается, что да.  
\- Хорошо, но зачем ему нужна трансплантация?  
\- Регенерация, – терпеливо пояснил Питер. – Все дело в ней. Джерард болен, у него в голове опухоль, и ему нужно, чтобы его организм избавился от неё.  
\- И я снова запутался, – огорченно вздохнул Айзек. – Разве он не мог просто, не знаю, стать таким же, как вы?  
\- Ну да, – фыркнула Лидия. – Чтобы Джерард каждое полнолуние выл на луну? Ну-ну.  
\- Точно, – подхватил Стайлз. – Он не хочет быть оборотнем, ему нужна только одна конкретная их способность.  
\- Которая заодно бы продлила его жизнь на двадцать-тридцать лет, – невесело добавил Питер. – И позволила бы остаться у руля компании.  
\- А каким образом трансплантация костного мозга подарит ему способность к регенерации? – продолжал допытываться Айзек.  
\- Я разговаривал со многими эмис… специалистами, – быстро исправился Питер на последнем слове. – В костном мозге образуются все клетки крови, в том числе и те, которые отвечают за иммунитет. Принцип их работы основывается на разделении клеток организма на свои и чужие и на правильные или неправильные или дефектные. Как опухолевые клетки.  
\- Иными словами, опухолевые клетки способны уничтожаться самим организмом, как и любой другой чужеродный микроорганизм, – добавил Стайлз, заметив непонимающий взгляд Айзека.  
\- Так почему опухоль все же образуется? – задал закономерный вопрос тот.  
\- Потому что иногда происходит сбой именно в способности распознать опухолевую клетку, как неправильную, чтобы потом уничтожить, – пояснил Питер. – У оборотней таких сбоев не бывает. Наша система работает идеально. И многим быстрее. Процесс созревания новых клеток в среднем проходит за несколько минут, а не дней.  
\- Вон оно что, – понятливо протянул Айзек. – Так значит, вся эта лаборатория на базе – так он ищет подходящего оборотня? Хотя, стоп, – он вдруг выпрямился на своем стуле и недоуменно обвел всех взглядом. – Он же уже нашел – Питера, так?  
Питер развел руками все с тем же скрытым довольством.  
\- Технически, я все же отношусь к другому виду. Риск был очень велик, и трансплантат, видимо, просто не прижился, из-за чего Джерард вынужден искать нового донора.  
\- И мы собираемся это использовать, я права? – Лидия многозначительно улыбнулась, впервые за этот вечер.  
\- Ещё как, – Питер поднялся на ноги и плеснул себе ещё виски в давно опустевший стакан. – Я нашел одну местную стаю, у которых уже пропало несколько оборотней. То, что Джерард прилетел сюда, значит, что ему будет нужен ещё один.  
\- И? – нехорошо прищурился Стайлз, улавливая, к чему тот клонит.  
\- Мы сделаем так, что это будет один из нас.  
\- Один из нас? – несмело повторила Лидия.  
Дерек весь подобрался и впервые за долгое время позволил себе изменить цвет глаз на ярко-красный.  
\- Это буду я.

  
Вечер выдался чересчур насыщенным, но уснуть все равно не получалось. Стайлз ворочался с боку на бок, то кутаясь в одеяло, то раскрываясь совсем. В голову лезли не самые радостные мысли, и вообще весь план Питера вызывал опасения. Слишком много ненадежных и непредсказуемых элементов.  
Стайлз вздохнул и встал с дивана, служившего неким подобием кровати, надел ботинки, натянул одеяло на голые плечи и направился на широкий балкон на втором этаже, который, как оказалось, уже оккупировал Дерек.  
\- Снова куришь? – поморщился от сигаретного дыма Стайлз, подходя ближе.  
 Дерек посмотрел на него, но ничего не ответил.  
\- Если вы не пьянеете, то и никотин, по идее, не должен на вас действовать? – предпринял ещё одну попытку завязать разговор Стайлз.  
\- Только если мы сами того не захотим, – хрипло произнес Дерек и повернулся к нему всем корпусом. – Какого черта, Стайлз? Снова?  
Стайлз слишком устал, чтобы правдоподобно изобразить непонимание, поэтому просто вздохнул и облокотился спиной о перила.  
\- А почему ты сам мне не рассказал?  
Дерек рыкнул на него, но взял себя в руки.  
\- Единственный человек, которому я хотел рассказать о себе, уничтожил мою семью.  
Стайлз открыл было рот, но тут же его захлопнул и глянул на него немного виновато.  
\- И почему ты не сказал, что Скотт – оборотень? Я думал, укус не подействовал, – в свою очередь продолжил Дерек.  
\- Вообще-то он поначалу был не слишком-то благодарен за такое спасение, – неохотно признался Стайлз. – Когда врачи вышли из операционной, они сказали, что это вообще чудо, что он выжил, но ходить уже не сможет. Нужна была дорогостоящая операция. Я отправился на один из своих складов, продал пару безделушек, получил необходимую сумму, и когда вернулся, то Мелисса сказала мне, что операция больше не требуется, Скотт уже шевелит пальцами на ногах.  
\- Он исцелялся, – сделал закономерный вывод Дерек.  
\- Да, но никто не понимал, что дело в том, что он оборотень, – Стайлз поплотнее закутался в одеяло. – Врачи называли это чудом. А Скотт просто стремительно шел на поправку. Его выписали за два дня до полнолуния.  
\- Он обратился?  
\- Да, очнулся в лесу, весь в крови.  
\- Он кого-то убил? – Дерек весь похолодел, ожидая ответа.  
\- Задрал нескольких кроликов, как потом выяснилось, – поспешно успокоил его Стайлз. – Когда мы поняли, в чем дело, клянусь, он хотел найти тебя и убить. Он был уверен, что ты разрушил его жизнь. Шарахался от звуков и запахов, рычал, срывался. Говорил даже, что лучше бы умер, чем так жить. Я потратил несколько месяцев на то, чтобы научить его контролю, заодно и узнал кучу всего об оборотнях.  
\- Почему ты просто не позвонил мне? Я укусил Скотта, я несу за него ответственность.  
\- Скотт запретил мне, да я и сам злился на тебя, – немного нервно повел плечом Стайлз. – Но вообще он довольно отходчивый. А уж когда его взяли в первую линию в университетской команде по лакроссу, он начал привыкать к своей сущности. Сейчас он уже полностью смирился и даже больше – извлекает из неё свои плюсы.  
\- Он Омега, – отрезал Дерек. – Ему нужна стая.  
\- У него есть стая, – возразил Стайлз. – Я, Мелисса, Эллисон.  
\- Эллисон? Аржент?! Она сдала нас всех Кейт!  
\- Да, и помогла тебе сбежать, так что нечего тут рычать, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Живет сейчас под другим именем, отец её прикрывает от Джерарда. Они со Скоттом хотят пожениться.  
Дерек прикрыл лицо рукой, безмолвно выражая свое мнение об этом.  
\- Она его якорь, – между прочим, заметил Стайлз. – И всего за пару недель помогла ему многим больше меня. Это даже немного обидно.  
\- Что ещё, Стайлз? – оборвал его Дерек. – Есть что-то ещё, чего я не знаю?  
\- Много чего, – честно ответил тот и, ни капли не тушуясь, припечатал. – Как и у тебя, Дерек. Будто бы то, что ты оборотень, – твой единственный секрет.  
Дерек понял, что испытывает чувство дежа вю, и раздраженно выбросил давно истлевшую сигарету. Помолчав немного, он что-то решил для себя и оперся руками о перила по бокам от Стайлза.  
\- Что? – одними губами спросил он, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Хейлом.  
\- Ты веришь мне?  
Стайлз опешил на пару секунд, но ответил твердым голосом:  
\- Да.  
Дерек еле заметно расслабился, напряжение чуть отпустило сведенные плечи, и он приблизился к нему ещё на пару дюймов.  
\- Ты бы рассказал мне? Когда-нибудь? – тихо спросил Стайлз.  
\- Не знаю, смог бы я.  
\- А ты хотел?  
Дерек помедлил с ответом, но все же признался:  
\- Каждый день.

  
Стайлз первым подался вперед, обхватывая его за шею и сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума. Дерек будто бы только этого и ждал, сразу же отвечая на поцелуй и перехватывая инициативу. Одеяло комом упало им под ноги, и Дерек тут же обнял его, пряча от сурового ветра восточных земель, впрочем Стайлзу было совсем не холодно, особенно когда горячие губы спустились сначала к его шее, а затем принялись выцеловывать ключицы. Он нетерпеливо потянул край футболки Хейла, и тот оторвался на миг, чтобы стянуть её через голову. Стайлз жадно провел раскрытой пятерней по литым мышцам пресса, едва ли не мурча от удовольствия.  
\- Это определенно нечестно, – хрипло пробормотал он Дереку в губы.  
\- Кто бы говорил, – многозначительно хмыкнул тот и прошелся ответным жадным взглядом по его голому торсу. Он уже давно отметил про себя, что вся та акробатика, которую выделывает Стайлз, пробираясь через хитрые системы безопасности и прыгая с крыши при поддержке всего пары ремней, требует той ещё физической подготовки.  
\- Чего завис? – самодовольно фыркнул Стайлз, и Дерек не стал ждать более откровенного приглашения, шагнул ближе, вплотную притискивая к балконным перилам, обхватил горячими ладонями за талию и погладил большими пальцами выступающие тазовые косточки. Стайлз замер под его осторожными прикосновениями, не решаясь разрушить интимность момента, но Дерек сам наклонился к нему, по-звериному поддел носом подбородок, и Стайлз послушно приподнял голову, выставляя напоказ белую шею, по которой тут же заскользили чужие губы. Наверное, это было глупо с его стороны – так подставляться опасному хищнику, но Стайлз не соврал, когда сказал, что верит. Где-то на краю сознания, конечно, ещё были сомнения, но он был готов рискнуть.  
Прямо сейчас.  
Каким бы горячим не был Дерек в прямом и переносном смысле этого слова, венгерская ночь не располагала к сексу на открытом воздухе, так что Стайлз легко подтолкнул Дерека в сторону одной из комнат, примыкавшей к балкону. Тот, с трудом оторвавшись от вылизывания всех его бесчисленных родинок, понятливо хмыкнул и попятился к дверям.  
Им повезло, и внутри оказался склад старых матрасов. Не номер для новобрачных, конечно, но и не холодный гранит. Дерек опрокинул Стайлза на спину на некое подобие кровати и сам приземлился сверху.  
\- Что-то задумал? – голос у Стайлза упал до тембра самого Дерека.  
Дерек не стал тратиться на пустую болтовню, но усмехнулся так, что Стайлза, как током, прошило от накатившего возбуждения. Никто из них, конечно, не соблюдал целибат, будучи здоровым мужчиной с вполне определенными потребностями, но сейчас ощущения все равно были, словно в первый раз, когда каждое неловкое прикосновение чувствуется особенно остро, словно по самой грани.  
Возможно поэтому Дерек не стал слишком затягивать с расставлением красочных засосов по его груди и шее, а довольно быстро спустился к животу и повторил языком все те узоры, что недавно рисовал Стайлз, когда любовно оглаживал его пресс.  
\- Дерек, – с шипением протянул Стайлз. Тот понял его, расстегнул джинсы и чуть стащил их вместе с бельем, только чтобы показалась головка.  
\- Дерек, что ты…  
Но Стайлз не договорил. Слова застряли в горле, когда Дерек провел носом вдоль члена, все ещё скрытого тканью, а затем зубами оттянул резинку трусов, освобождая его полностью. Он щелкнул языков по уздечке, проследил выступавшую под тонкой кожей вену, но после этого подтянулся на руках вверх, расстегнул собственные джинсы и шумно втянул воздух, обхватив оба их члена ладонью.  
\- Не могу, – коротко рыкнул он, и Стайлз поначалу даже хотел обидеться, мол, в смысле не могу? Но потом встретился взглядом с красными глазами Дерека и понял, что тот изо всех сил сдерживает себя, чтобы ненароком не навредить ему. И это было даже лестно, так что Стайлз обхватил его за шею, вскинул бедра вверх, притираясь ближе, и поцеловал его, обводя языком удлинившиеся клыки.  
Что-то дикое, необузданное, первозданное было в том ритме, с которым они двигались в унисон, пока Стайлз не выгнулся дугой, коротко простонав, и в ту же секунду Дерек рухнул на него сверху, придавливая к матрасу.  
\- Зверррюга, – пробормотал Стайлз, вплетаясь пальцами в жесткие черные волосы а затылке, когда смог немного отдышаться. Дерек в отместку чувствительно прикусил ему кожу над ключицей и приподнял голову.  
\- Второй раунд?  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Угрожаю.

  
Утром Стайлз чертыхался и проклинал Дерека на чем свет стоит, пока отмывался от засохшей спермы холодной водой. Тот только загадочно усмехался и больше походил на здорового кота, чем на волка. Вскоре после этого вернулась Эрика, продрогшая и встрепанная, но решительная, как никогда прежде. Она отвела Питера в сторону, поблагодарила его за помощь её семье и за все, чему он её научил за эти полтора года, и объяснила, что для неё все это чересчур, поэтому она вряд ли сможет им сейчас чем-то помочь. Питер не стал её удерживать, во многом из-за того, что и сам прекрасно понимал, насколько это не безопасно, да и без вора в команде они не останутся. Эрика тепло попрощалась с ним на словах, но, тем не менее, на прощание обняла только Айзека.  
Почти сразу после её ухода, им нанес куда более важный визит Рокуш Сэндор, все так же в сопровождении своих братьев.  
\- День добрый, – поприветствовал он всю их разношерстную – ха! – компанию. – Вы хотели поговорить со мной, господин Хейл.  
Лидия, до этого занимавшаяся своим маникюром, даже отложила в сторону пилочку для ногтей и придирчиво взглянула на гостей.  
\- Здравствуйте, – Питер приглашающе указал им на диван, но те остались стоять тремя неподвижными статуями. – Это моя команда: мой племянник Дерек Хейл, Лидия Мартин, Айзек Лейхи и Стайлз.  
\- Мое сердце искренне радо знакомству с вашими людьми, – Рокуш приложил руку к левой половине груди и чуть поклонился им.  
Стайлз даже отвернулся, пряча усмешку, и переглянулся с Лидией одинаково насмешливыми взглядами.  
\- Итак, как вы, должно быть, уже поняли, мой племянник Дерек – Альфа, и именно ему на некоторое время предстоит занять ваше место, – сразу же перешел к главному Питер.  
\- Сила господина Дерека ощущалась нами задолго до того, как мы пересекли порог вашего дома, – кивнул Рокуш. – Члены моей стаи хоть и не слишком довольны вынужденной заменой, вряд ли станут перечить столь сильному лидеру.  
\- Это ненадолго, – заверил его Питер. – Джерард Аржент долго ждать не будет. Пару дней не больше, и вы вернетесь на свое место, а мы исполним задуманное.  
\- Так, секундочку, Дерек займет место… – Айзек замялся, пытаясь припомнить имя огромного венгра, но как бы сильно он ни морщил лоб, нужное сочетание букв так и не пришло ему на ум. – Э-э-эм, его место, так?  
\- Господина Сэндора, – поправил его Питер. – Верно. Мы поговорили вчера и пришли к выводу, что Джерард не просто так похищает местных оборотней. Ему от них что-то нужно.  
\- Что именно? – спросила Лидия.  
\- Информация, конечно, – Питер кинул на неё слегка укоризненный взгляд, мол, могла бы и сама догадаться.  
\- О ком или о чем? – тем не менее, продолжила допытываться она.  
\- Обо мне, – сквозь зубы проговорил Рокуш, будто бы вина за исчезновение членов его стаи лежала лично на нем.  
\- То есть об Альфе? – уточнил Стайлз, обратив на себя внимание, и Дерек тут же шагнул, загораживая его собой.  
Один из братьев Рокуша отмер, усмехнулся презрительно, но быстро стушевался под тяжелым взглядом своего вожака.  
\- Умерь свой пыл, Залан, – строго выговорил ему Рокуш. – Нас не касается характер взаимоотношений господина Дерека и членов его стаи.  
А вот тут «члены его стаи» с подозрением оглядели Дерека и Стайлза с головы до ног.  
\- Да неужели? – расплылась в хитрой улыбке Лидия. – То-то ты такой довольный с утра.  
\- Так это вы, что ли, шумели ночью? – скривился Айзек. – Я думал, это та свора бродячих кошек неподалеку опять принялась выяснять, кто у них главный.  
\- Бродячих кошек? – удивленно вскинул брови Стайлз, не зная, то ли обидеться, то ли заржать.  
\- Ну, они тоже всегда так рычат, когда выдергивают друг другу шерсть, – пожал плечами Айзек. – Я их наслушался ещё в первую ночь, пока вы все дрыхли.  
Стайлз все-таки расхохотался, запрокинув голову и тем самым выставив на обозрение красноречивое доказательство того, что выяснением отношений ночью занимались точно не кошки.  
Рокуш многозначительно прокашлялся, и Питер тут же повернулся к нему.  
\- Прошу прощения, – учтиво произнес он и поспешил вернуться к обсуждению предстоящего дела. – Разумеется, на то время, что Дерек будет исполнять ваши обязанности, вам придется залечь на дно так глубоко, чтобы ни одна живая душа не узнала, где вы. Желательно вообще уехать из города.  
\- При всем уважении, господин Хейл, но хочу напомнить вам об одном единственном условии, поставленным мною, в обмен на помощь в вашем деле, – с нажимом ответил Рокуш.  
\- Мы найдем ваших бет и вернем их домой, если они живы.  
\- И здесь может потребоваться мое вмешательство, так что я никуда не поеду.  
\- Как вам будет угодно, – кивнул Питер, тщательно скрывая свое недовольство. – Но в таком случае вы должны гарантировать мне, что у Джерарда не останется сомнений в принадлежности моего племянника к вашему роду.  
\- Разумеется. Мое присутствие никоем образом не скажется на ваших планах.  
\- Хорошо, что мы поняли друг друга.  
Рокуш и его братья снова чуть склонились в знак своей признательности.  
\- Тогда мне стоит проводить вас и господина Дерека к нашему дому и должным образом представить моей стае.

  
Джерард выдавил пару таблеток из серебристого блистера и заглотил их, даже не запив водой.  
\- Мистер Аржент? – коротко постучался к нему в номер один из помощников. – Можно войти?  
\- Да, – гаркнул он и выпрямился, как полагается большому боссу.  
В комнату вошел Риз, его правая рука в Венгрии, и быстро разложил перед ним на столе документы.  
\- У меня для вас хорошие новости, Мистер Аржент, – с места в карьер начал он. – Мы наконец-то выяснили, где находится местная стая.  
\- Спустя два с половиной месяца, – как бы между прочим заметил Джерард, но при этом одарил своего помощника выразительным взглядом, отчего тот нервно сглотнул и поспешил продолжить докладывать о своих успехах.  
\- Те двое оборотней, что мы поймали в здешнем лесу, до этого момента упорно утверждали, что они Омеги и пришли в поисках сильного Альфы.  
\- И что же изменилось?  
\- Самка оказалась беременной, – чуть ли не с гордостью выдал Риз, будто бы это была его личная заслуга, а не просто везение.  
Однако Джерард по какой-то причине не спешил присоединиться к его ликованию.  
\- Вот как, – протянул он и поднялся на ноги, тяжело опираясь о дубовый стол. – Неужели мои сотрудники настолько глупы?  
\- Прошу прощения? – заметно побледнел Риз, но, тем не менее, ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул.  
\- Эта лаборатория в Венгрии крупнейшая из тех, что я построил во всей Европе. Каков её годовой оборот? – вдруг спросил Джерард.  
\- Около полутора миллиардов, сэр.  
\- То есть, получается, я трачу полтора миллиарда в год на содержание компании, чьи сотрудники способны определить беременность у женщины только спустя два месяца? – все так же, не повышая тона, продолжил говорить Аржент.  
\- Я… – растерялся Риз и шумно сглотнул. – Она не была беременна, когда мы обследовали её при поступлении.  
\- Вот как, – повторил Джерард, угрожающе прищурившись. – Значит, она забеременела уже после этого?  
Риз если и хотел что-то сказать, хотя бы для того, чтобы заглушить стук его трясущихся коленей и зашедшегося в неровном ритме сердца, но не мог даже разлепить пересохшие от волнения губы.  
\- И как же это произошло? Непорочное зачатие? Вряд ли среди волчьих тварей случайно затерялась Дева Мария.  
Джерард подошел к неразобранному чемодану на кровати и с громким щелчком замка откинул крышку.  
\- Либо кто-то из вас, ублюдков, не смог удержать член в штанах…  
Риз изо всех сил пытался разглядеть, что ищет его босс, перекладывая стопки одежды из одного угла в другой, хотя на самом деле уже догадался и теперь чувствовал, как холодный пот побежал по спине вниз.  
\- … либо те двое оборотней каким-то образом оказались в одной клетке наедине друг с другом?  
Риз все же дрогнул, встретившись взглядом с черным дулом пистолета.  
\- Это моя ошибка, сэр, – признал он, опустив голову вниз, как сын, провинившийся перед отцом. – Мы хотели создать видимость психологического комфорта и взаимного сотрудничества, чтобы разговорить их.  
\- Получилось? – полюбопытствовал Джерард, будто бы держал в руках коктейль с зонтиком, а не пистолет.  
\- Нет, – выдавил из себя Риз, но тут же затараторил. – Но из-за свершившегося полового акта между ними и наступившей в его результате беременности, они оба готовы на все, чтобы защитить свое, пусть и нерожденное потомство, в том числе предоставить информацию о стае и об Альфе.  
Джерард оценивающе оглядел его с головы до ног, опустил пистолет вниз и влево и выстрелил.  
Риз не свалился на пол только благодаря тому, что вовремя успел схватиться рукой за высокий резной стул, на котором до этого сидел его босс. Пуля застряла глубоко тканях бедра, причиняя ужасно сильную боль, но рана была не смертельной, что в данной ситуации было эквивалентно помилованию.  
\- И что же вам удалось выяснить? – Джерард достал из кармана платок, аккуратно протер ствол и отложил пистолет в сторону.  
\- Стая живет очень уединенно, – Риз с трудом протолкнул слова сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. – Их дом находится глубоко в чаще. Телефоны и прочие средства связи там не работают, чтобы можно было отследить, какая из многочисленных тропинок ведет к нему.  
\- Альфа?  
\- Рокуш Сэндор. Информации о нем практически нет, только свидетельство о рождение и табель с оценками из начальной школы.  
\- Родственники?  
\- То же самое. За исключением тех, кто уже мертв.  
\- Вы нашли его?  
Кровь уже пропитала брюки и закапала на ковер. Такими темпами не смертельная рана очень скоро могла стать таковой. Необходимо было наложить хотя бы давящую повязку, чтобы остановить кровотечение, но Риз не рискнул бы сейчас даже пискнуть, чтобы Джерард не счел, что он недостаточно полно проникся своим наказанием.  
\- Ходят слухи, что в городе время от времени появляется неизвестный мужчина в сопровождении двух других. Это подходит под описание Альфы тех оборотней.  
Джерард сложил руки на груди и отвернулся к окну, раздумывая о чем-то своем, совершенно не заботясь, что его подчиненный вот-вот потеряет сознание.  
\- Меня не интересует, как, но вы должны привести ко мне, Альфу, его братьев и всех остальных оборотней, каких только сможете найти. Это понятно?  
\- Да.  
Аржент больше ничего не сказал и даже не повернулся к нему лицом, посему Риз осмелился спросить.  
\- Я могу идти?  
Джерард раздраженно махнул рукой, будто бы отбиваясь от надоедливой мухи. Риз усилием воли заставил себя отцепиться от спинки стула, которую сжимал до этого побелевшими пальцами, кое-как выполз за дверь и, как только та захлопнулась за его спиной, рухнул на руки ожидавших его помощников.

  
Дерек на самом деле не думал, что на все про все уйдет всего пара дней. Но люди Джерарда оказались довольно проворными. Он чувствовал, что за ним и за стаей следят, но давил в себе все инстинкты, чтобы позволить им сделать свою работу и доложить Джерарду о его местонахождении. Два дня, и вот, его уже караулят на вечерней охоте, с целым арсеналом наперевес. Сопротивлялся он не то, чтобы в полную силу, но потрепал своих похитителей достаточно, чтобы поддержать должный образ. В конце концов, его вырубили и привезли на базу.  
Очнулся он уже в клетке, привязанный пропитанными аконитом ремнями к жесткой кушетке. Первым делом из него выкачали не меньше литра крови, затем что-то ввели и оставили до лучших времен.  
На следующий день к нему снова пришли, снова взяли кровь, и ослабили ремни, чтобы он смог освободиться через некоторое время после их ухода. Дереку понадобилось четыре минуты. Он сел спиной к камерам, и осторожно когтями расковырял вшитый под кожу наушник. Идея принадлежала Айзеку, видевшему подобное в каком-то боевике, ибо так он мог поддерживать связь с командой и убедиться в том, что троянский конь, подкинутый одному из охранников, на месте.  
На третий день кровь у него не брали, но усыпили при помощи газа и бросили в одну клетку с другим оборотнем, оголодавшим и обезумевшим, и заставили их драться. Дерек был сильнее, но его противник отчаяннее, поэтому победить удалось не сразу и с большим трудом. В награду ему дали стейк с кровью, и Дерек сразу же вспомнил слова Питера о том, что за пару недель до операции его стали кормить на убой.  
На четвертый день у него снова взяли кровь, предварительно усыпив, и помимо этого ввели какую-то дрянь, с которой отчаянно боролся его организм. Дерек был в легком ступоре, поэтому, когда к решетке подошел сам Джерард во плоти, он решил, что это галлюцинация воспаленного сознания.  
\- Надо же, – протянул он, рассматривая Дерека, как диковинную зверушку. – Кто бы мог подумать, что такой экземпляр окажется в пригороде венгерского городка.  
Дерек повернул к нему голову, изо всех сил стараясь держать глаза открытыми.  
\- Помнишь ли ты Кейт, Дерек? – продолжил, тем временем, Джерард, искренне наслаждаясь произведенной его словами реакцией. – Мою любимую, трагически погибшую дочь?  
Дерек вскинул голову, почувствовав, как по спине разом пробежал целый табун мурашек.  
\- Она была настоящей Аржент. Умной, верной, преданной. Готовой на все, ради меня.  
Черт побери, как он узнал? Дерек сцепил зубы и молча наблюдал за Аржентом, не зная, что ещё можно делать в такой ситуации. Судя по тому, что и в наушнике стояла полная тишина, Питер тоже не знал.  
\- Хочешь, открою тебе и тем, кто нас сейчас, я уверен, слушает, секрет? – доверительно сообщил Джерард. – Именно Кейт подкинула мне идею о том, чтобы использовать оборотней. И нашла твою семью. Остальное было делом техники, жаль только, что первый блин вышел комом.  
Дерек титаническим усилием воли заставил себя убрать лезшие наружу когти. Нельзя было показывать Джерарду, что его слова имеют хоть какое-то значение. А тот, в свою очередь, обвел взглядом помещение, не спеша подошел к высокому металлическому столу и придвинул к себе поближе небольшой, вытянутый, белый контейнер.  
\- Ты знаешь, что это?  
Дерек ничего не ответил, и Джерард презрительно хмыкнул.  
\- Я так и думал.  
Он откинул крышку, и Дерек увидел внутри ровный ряд пробирок, наполненных кровью.  
\- Мы нашли похожий контейнер на пепелище, – Джерард вынул один из образцов, осторожно перевернул его и поднес к свету, наблюдая, как красные капли стекают по стенкам. – Он чудом уцелел при взрыве, а вот внутри оказалось настоящее сокровище.  
И тут Дерек неожиданно вспомнил, что перед тем, как появился Скотт, Кейт успела взять у него кровь. Тогда он не имел представления, зачем, но сейчас все встало на свои места.  
\- Это была твоя кровь, Дерек, – почти что ласково произнес Джерард. – Тогда я этого не знал, конечно, образец не был подписан. Но твоя совместимость со мной оказалась просто идеальной, куда лучше, чем у твоего дяди.  
\- Ничего ему не говори, Дерек, – наконец, отрывисто прозвучал в его ухе голос Питера. Связь была ни к черту, да и указание, если уж на то, довольно паршивым, так как, судя по выражению лица Джерарда, тот и сам знал обо всем.  
\- Почему Питер? – вопреки команде, спросил Дерек, понимая, что терять ему особо нечего, и пояснил в ответ на вопросительно вздернутую бровь Аржента: – Если я – идеальный вариант, почему тогда ты выбрал Питера?  
\- Потому что ты был Бетой, – милостиво ответил Джерард. – А образец, взятый Кейт, принадлежал, безусловно, Альфе.  
\- Разве это имеет значение?  
Джерард наградил его таким выразительным взглядом, что, будь ситуация немного другой, Дерек бы даже устыдился.  
\- Как же мало вы знаете о себе подобных, – процедил он, скривившись, как от неприятного запаха. – Вы же любите твердить, что Альфа сильнее, выносливее и гораздо лучше себя контролирует, чем другие оборотни. Чтобы выполнять эту функцию, клетки должны иметь особую структуру. Так что да, я сразу понял, что та кровь принадлежит Альфе.  
\- Вот из-за чего он рыл носом землю! – раздался в наушнике голос Лидии. – Он искал не просто оборотня, не просто Альфу, он искал тебя, Дерек!  
\- И мы собственноручно отдали тебя ему, – глухо произнес Стайлз.  
Дерек прикрыл на мгновение глаза, словно собирая воедино все кусочки мозаики, тем более, что он, наконец, нашел недостающие. И странное поведение Кейт обрело смысл, и все то, что произошло с Питером…  
Кстати, о Питере.    
Дерек так и не понял, почему, то ли из-за введенного ему препарата, то ли из-за обостренных стрессовой ситуацией органов чувств, но в голове прозвучали слова, что сказал ему дядя ещё в аэропорту.  
 _…Я собираюсь использовать любую возможность, чтобы добраться до Джерарда…_  
 _…В прошлый раз я не знал его слабого места. Сейчас у меня есть козырь в рукаве…_  
\- «Козырь», значит, – невесело усмехнулся Дерек, обращаясь отнюдь не к Арженту, а к Питеру. – Так ты знал?  
\- Догадывался, – уклончиво ответил Питер после долгой паузы.  
\- Ублюдок.  
Джерард почти сразу догадался, с кем говорит его пленник, и от души рассмеялся над назревающей семейной драмой.  
\- Должен отдать тебе должное, Питер, – громко проговорил Джерард, приблизившись к клетке, – приманка получилась, что надо. Вот только на что ты рассчитывал? Мои люди уже определили ваше местонахождение через сигнал, идущий от наушника. Охрана на базе удвоена у каждого входа и выхода.  Вам и недели бы не хватило, чтобы пробраться сюда, тем более, что единственный «ваш» человек внутри с минуты на минуту отправится на операционный стол, после чего он станет мне больше не нужен.  
В наушнике стояло гробовое молчание, красноречиво свидетельствующее о том, что Питер практически бессилен.  
Джерард сделал знак рукой двум мордоворотам позади себя и те, взяв со стола высоковольтные электрошокеры, с которым Дерек когда-то уже успел познакомиться, открыли его камеру, подошли к нему, сдернули с кушетки на колени и приставили свои игрушки к его шее с двух сторон. Джерард удовлетворенно кивнул и вошел следом, опустившись перед ним на корточки. Он разглядывал его бледное лицо с минуту, затем взял его сухими пальцами за подбородок, повернул голову в сторону и брезгливо выдернул из уха наушник.  
\- Есть ещё кое-что, Питер, – буднично произнес Джерард. – Вряд ли мистер Дитон сможет провести для меня операцию. Ему пришлось срочно уехать по семейным обстоятельствам, что-то случилось с его сестрой.  
Дерек вскинулся было, но тут же получил разряд тока в шею. Прозвучавшее имя было очень знакомым, вот только он не мог вспомнить, где его слышал.  
\- Ты так хотел уничтожить меня, Питер, – издевательски протянул он, приблизив наушник к губам. – А вместо этого только что спас мне жизнь.  
И затем он кинул его на пол и раздавил каблуком до блеска начищенных ботинок.  
\- Если у твоего дяди все же есть яйца, то пусть приходит, – Джерард достал из кармана платок и вытер руки, будто бы мог испачкаться, взявшись за Дерека. – Быть может, тебе повезет, и ты увидишь его перед смертью.

  
Питер выглядел так, что краше только в гроб кладут.  
\- Ты охуел?! – не постеснялся в выражениях Стайлз, выдернув свой наушник и швырнув его куда-то в угол огромного помещения. – Ты знал, что Джерард ищет его и все равно отправил его на эту базу?!  
\- Стайлз, – тяжело обронил Питер. – У меня был план…  
\- Ах, у тебя был план! – передразнил его Стайлз. – И как же ты собирался выкрутиться, позволь узнать?!  
\- Мистер Дитон? – холодно поинтересовалась Лидия, сложив руки на груди. – Я слышала пару раз, как ты разговаривал с ним.  
\- Он давно уже помогает нашей семье, – признал Питер. – Раньше он контактировал только с Талией, будучи её Эмиссаром, но после её гибели он связался со мной и предложил свою помощь.  
\- В чем она заключалась? – продолжила допрашивать его Лидия, которая контролировала себя явно лучше, нежели Стайлз, готовый броситься на него с кулаками.  
\- Джерарду нужны были специалисты по оборотням, и сестра Дитона была одной из первых, кого он привлек в свою компанию. После пожара, туда пришел и сам Дитон. Он помогал мне по мере возможности.  
\- Это он рассказал тебе о том, что у Джерарда уже есть образец крови идеального донора?  
\- Да. Он должен был оттянуть операцию ровно на столько, сколько бы нам потребовалось, чтобы проникнуть на базу.  
\- Если у тебя уже был человек внутри, то почему он не мог слить нам компромат на Аржента? – спросил Айзек, до этого молча наблюдавший за ними. – Или хотя бы обеспечить доступ на базу?  
\- Чтобы посадить Джерарда, мало любительской съемки на камеру телефона, как это было на той флешке, что принес Стайлз. Это конечно подняло бы определенную шумиху, но адвокаты Джерарда быстро бы заткнули всем рты пачкой банкнот, а всех остальных уверили бы, что это монтаж и вообще не имеет к ним никакого отношения.  
\- Короче, нужны оригинальные файлы, с патентами, с цифровой подписью, водяными знаками, отпечатками, слюной, потом, кровью самого Джерарда, – обреченно выдохнул Стайлз, оперевшись руками о стол и опустив голову.  
\- Дитона убили бы раньше, чем он вышел из здания, – мрачно констатировал Питер. – А что касается допуска на базу, то тут тоже нужен доступ к системе безопасности, и такой интерес со стороны персонала научного отдела показался бы подозрительным.  
\- Так, господа, я, конечно, зашифровал сигнал от наушника Дерека, но кто бы там ни работал на Аржента, он медленно, но верно надирает мне задницу, – Айзек вцепился в свои волосы, и только это, казалось бы, ещё держало его на плаву.  
\- И что, ты предлагаешь уйти и бросить Дерека? – Стайлз спросил это таким тоном, будто бы  за положительным ответом последует смертная казнь.  
\- Н-нет? – неуверенно ответил Айзек и беспомощно глянул на Лидию.  
Та то ли действительно была спокойней всех, то ли просто делала вид, но все же решительно подошла к Стайлзу и успокаивающе провела рукой по его спине:  
\- Думаю, нам стоит перейти к плану «Б».  
\- У нас есть план «Б»? – удивился Айзек.  
\- Формально, это план «Ж», – буркнул Стайлз, достал телефон и повернулся к Лидии, тыкая в сенсорный экран так сильно, что ещё чуть-чуть, и тот бы треснул. – Звони Эйдену.  
Лидия кивнула и быстро принялась пролистывать список контактов в поисках нужного, в то время как Стайлз, прижав плечом телефон к уху, двинулся к сумке со своим снаряжением.  
\- Дэнни? Нет времени объяснять, сейчас к тебе в гости приедет Айзек. Да, тот, который кудрявый. Меня не волнует, посадишь его за один из своих компьютеров и дашь задание, ситуация критическая. Вот он тебе все и расскажет, как приедет. Иди ставь чайник! И передай Итану, чтобы он ждал нас с Эйденом недалеко от базы, там в десяти метрах от шоссе есть старый сарай. И быстро!  
\- Да, Эйден, прямо сейчас, – тем временем выговаривала в трубку Лидия. – Да что угодно, только будь добр, немедленно отправляйся на базу. Стайлз тебя там встретит.  
\- Дэнни? Итан и Эйден? – переспросил Питер.  
\- Именно, – подтвердил Стайлз.  
\- И как давно они знают о нашем деле?  
\- Практически с того самого момента, как я к вам присоединился, – Стайлз быстро перебирал содержимое своей сумки на предмет жизненно важных вещей, в число которых на этот раз вошел пистолет. – И не смотри на меня так, это идея Лидии.  
\- Да, – кивнула та. – И сейчас я рада, что не ошиблась, подключив их.  
\- Я иду с вами, – решительно заявил Питер, вытащил пистолет из своего чемодана и засунул его за пояс.  
\- Зачем? – тут же насторожился Стайлз. – Хочешь сделать ещё хуже, чем уже есть?  
\- Стайлз, что бы ты сейчас обо мне не думал, я не желаю смерти единственному оставшемуся в живых родственнику.  
\- Что-то поздновато в тебе проснулись родственные чувства.  
Они смотрели друг на друга, как два ковбоя из вестерна, того и гляди сейчас повытаскивают пистолеты из кобуры, так что Лидия громко хлопнула в ладоши, привлекая их внимание.  
\- Так, Стайлз, если он хочет с вами, пусть едет, вдруг Джерард его пристрелит, – она криво улыбнулась в ответ на мученический вздох Питера. – Айзек, бери все, что нужно и бегом в машину.  
Питер первым вышел со склада, Стайлз нервно дернул молнию на сумке и, закинув её на плечо, поспешил за ним.  
\- Ничего не забыл, Стилински?  
Стайлз машинально обернулся, надеясь, что Айзек пропустит мимо ушей его так не кстати прозвучавшую фамилию, и рефлекторно поймал брошенный ему предмет, оказавшийся наушником. Он вздохнул, расправил сведенные напряжением, близким к судороге, плечи и подошел к подруге.  
\- Спасибо, – Стайлз мимолетно коснулся губами её щеки и прижался взмокшим виском к рыжим локонам. – Перестань, макияж испортишь.  
\- Идиот, – Лидия быстрым движением стерла предательскую влагу со щеки и с силой оттолкнула от себя Стайлза, разом вернув себе прежнюю расчетливую холодность. – Иди уже. Раньше начнем – раньше закончим.  
Стайлз широко улыбнулся, махнул на прощание Айзеку и бегом отправился догонять Питера.

  
Пол снял очки и кинул их на стол, ничуть не беспокоясь, что стекла жалобно задребезжали в оправе.  
\- Мистер Флэтчер? – постучалась к нему одна из медсестер, Джина, кажется. – Можно войти?  
\- Да, конечно, – крикнул он, практически в унисон с раздавшимся этажом ниже воем.  
Джина осторожно вошла в кабинет и протянула ему тонкую папку.  
\- Все готово, – прощебетала она, но тоже поморщилась от душераздирающих звуков, частота которых, казалось бы, попирала всю звукоизоляционную конструкцию здания. – Мистер Флэтчер, вы не знаете, что это?  
\- Нет, – Пол махнул рукой, отсылая её прочь. – Скажи мистеру Арженту, я буду через десять минут.  
Джина, надо отдать ей должное, беспрекословно выполнила указание, не задавая больше лишних вопросов. Жаль только, что она была едва ли не единственной, кто не провожал его любопытными взглядами и не пытался всеми правдами и неправдами узнать, что случилось.  
Наверное, все же стоило рассказать им, вот только признаваться в таком не хотелось. Тех, кто сидел в клетках внизу, было сложно воспринимать, как человеческий вид, когда они то и дело обрастали шерстью, демонстрировали клыки и когти, но две недели назад все изменилось. Одна из оборотней, Чиба, оказалась беременной, и, наблюдая за ней и за тем, что с ней вытворяли люди Джерарда, Пол, наконец, понял, что в их пленниках больше человечного, чем в Арженте.  
А окончательно он убедился в этом, когда два дня назад Чиба потеряла ребенка. С тех пор она постоянно находилась в полуобращенном состоянии, держалась за живот и кричала не своим голосом, оплакивая свою потерю.  
Джерард посчитал, что беременность у оборотней не требует особого отношения, посему продолжил испытывать её наравне с остальными, используя аконит, рябину, омелу и более традиционные седатики, транквилизаторы, психостимуляторы. А Пол мог только смотреть, из-за чего ему хотелось съесть свой диплом врача, и он твердо решил, что с работой на Аржента будет покончено, как только он проведет эту чертову операцию по трансплантации.

  
\- Так, это должно быть где-то здесь, – Лидия остановилась перед типовым двухэтажным домом, сверяя адрес на резной табличке с тем, что значился в присланном сообщении.  
\- Почему мы не снимали такой дом? – Айзек завистливо огляделся вокруг, разом почувствовав, как у него все зачесалось от долгого отсутствия горячего душа.  
\- Нас шестеро, а их трое, тем более, что о них Джерард и не подозревает, – быстро объяснила Лидия и, схватив его за руку, потащила к входной двери.  
Впрочем, Дэнни открыл им ещё до того, как они постучались.  
\- В темпе, в темпе, – поторопил он их. – Стайлз, Итан, Эйден и Питер уже на месте.  
Они зашли внутрь, и Лидия быстро представила парней друг другу.  
\- Айзек – это Дэнни, мы долго работали вместе, так что об Арженте он знает не меньше, а то и побольше твоего. Ещё он гений, так что будь добр, слушай его внимательно.  
\- Да, мамочка, – язвительно ответил Айзек и коротко кивнул Дэнни. – О, апельсиновая газировка!  
Дэнни молча пронаблюдал, как тот по-хозяйски открутил крышку у двухлитровой бутылки, и одобрительно хмыкнул.  
\- Мы сработаемся.  
Оба уселись за длинный стол с несколькими мониторами, и Дэнни принялся объяснять:  
\- Так, времени было очень мало, я успел взломать только три уровня их системы безопасности…  
\- Три? – тут же перебил его Айзек, удивленно присвистнув. – Я еле прошел первый и только принялся за второй.  
\- Поэтому мы здесь, – Дэнни явно был польщен столь бесхитростным признанием своих умений, но быстро стушевался под выразительным покашливанием Лидии.  
\- Так вот, – продолжил он. – Я знаю, что Дерек подбросил одному из охранников маячок, благодаря которому я узнали довольно много о планировке здания, расположении датчиков, электронных замков. Это, конечно, плюс, так я смогу провести Стайлза до нужной ему комнаты, но для этого ему необходимо попасть внутрь.  
\- Пропуск, сканер сетчатки, сканер отпечатков и куча военных с автоматами, – перечислил Айзек. – И это только у входа.  
\- Предлагаешь прорываться с боем? – скептически вскинула бровь Лидия.  
Дэнни не ответил, явно замявшись.  
\- У меня есть один вариант, но я не уверен, что он сработает, – протянул он, закусив губу.  
Лидия и Айзек молча уставились на него, ожидая продолжения, но Дэнни не спешил признаваться.  
\- Только не говори… Да нет, быть не может! – вдруг осенило Айзека, и он обвинительно ткнул пальцем в стоявший неподалеку огромный принтер. – Ты сделал пропуск!  
\- Что? – Лидия всем корпусом развернулась к Дэнни. – Это правда?  
\- Почти, – вздохнул Дэнни. – Но я не могу просто так внести информацию с пропуска в их систему. Её довольно быстро обнаружат, как чужую, и вся работа насмарку. Так что придется проделывать все в режиме реального времени, а там одна опечатка в коде и…  
Дэнни не договорил, но всем и так было понятно, к чему может привести такая ошибка.  
\- Но другого варианта у нас нет, так? – Лидия присела рядом с ними и взглянула на монитор, где была сплошная абракадабра для непосвященных.  
\- Нет, – кивнул Дэнни. – Но Итан забрал пропуск, так что нам остается только ждать их сигнала к действию.  
\- Долго ждать не придется, – хмыкнул Стайлз им всем прямо в ухо.  
Лидия зашипела от его громкого голоса и непроизвольно дернула головой в сторону, будто бы могла отстраниться от источника звука.  
\- Отговаривать вас бесполезно? – уныло поинтересовался Айзек, разминая пальцы.  
\- Да, Итан уже натянул форму, – пробормотал Стайлз с некоторым неудовольствием. Он явно ещё не остыл после случившегося и наверняка глаз не спускал с Питера. – Так что, Дэнни, сейчас самое время проникнуться великой силой любви.  
\- Иными словами, делать, как ты? – насмешливо фыркнул тот, но уже в следующую секунду принялся за работу.

  
Итан одернул форму, поправил висевший на поясе пропуск и постарался сделать выражение лица попроще. «Морду кирпичом», – как посоветовал Стайлз, прежде чем вместе с остальными отошел к черному входу.  
Каким бы обширным ни был их с братом опыт в подобных делах, с такого рода охраной они сталкивались впервые. И если уж совсем начистоту, то он даже всерьез предлагал Дэнни бросить это гиблое дело Аржента, оставив Питера одного разбираться со своей Немезидой. Однако когда он узнал, что на самом деле творится на этой базе, это стало и его личным делом тоже.  
Итан спокойно подошел к воротам, где его уже встречали двое с автоматами наперевес.  
\- Ваш пропуск, пожалуйста, – хмуро бросил тот, что стоял к нему ближе всего.  
Итан отцепил его с пояса и отдал охраннику, подивившись тому, что рука не дрожала, хотя внутри его всего колотило. «Спокойно», – осадил он сам себя, крепко сжав челюсти. – «Дэнни мастер своего дела, все получится».  
\- Таааак, – прозвучал в наушнике довольный голос Дэнни, словно в ответ на его мантру. – Один есть, осталось два.  
Охранник вернул ему пропуск и кивнул своему коллеге. Тот протянул ему планшет и произнес приказным тоном, слегка подпорченным сильным акцентом:  
\- Давай руку быстро.  
\- Прямо церберы на страже адских ворот, – не удержался от шпильки Стайлз, и Итан улыбнулся бы, если бы мог, но, тем не менее, все же немного расслабился.  
Планшет мигнул зеленым, показывая, что и этот этап проверки успешно пройден.  
\- Смотри прямо, – все так же неприветливо буркнул военный, поднимая на уровень его глаз сканер сетчатки.  
Прибор долго молчал и вдруг выдал, что картины глазного дна данного объекта нет в базе данных. Итан сцепил руки за спиной, впиваясь пока ещё человеческими ногтями в ладонь.  
\- Должно быть, какая-то ошибка, – ровно проговорил он, несмотря на то, что оба охранника поудобнее взялись за оружие, поглаживая пальцем курок. – Давайте ещё раз.  
Те переглянулись между собой, и тот, который местный, снова поднес сканер к его лицу. Молчание вновь было неприлично долгим, но на этот раз более нервным с двумя направленными на Итана автоматами. Спустя почти минуту прибор, наконец, признал в нем своего, и охранники опустили оружие и расступились, позволяя пройти.  
На другом конце города Дэнни и Айзек шумно выдохнули в унисон.  
\- Ребят, вы круче всех, но это ещё далеко не конец, – напомнила им всем Лидия, и Итан тут же подобрался, внимательно осматривая территорию и определяя, где находится черный выход.  
План был довольно кустарным, но, как показывала практика, именно такие и срабатывали, когда основной, сложный и многокомпонентный, с треском проваливался. Итан, уже будучи внутри, должен был провести на базу Эйдена и Питера со Стайлзом через один из служебных выходов, открывавшихся только изнутри. Времени было немного, так как вскоре, при перезагрузке системы, вмешательство Дэнни извне обнаружится и всем станет известно, что на базе присутствует нарушитель.  
Итан старался не слишком озираться по сторонам, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, но вскоре увидел искомую дверь за какими-то грузовыми поставками, и чуть ли не бегом сорвался к ней. К несчастью, из-за угла вывернул высокий военный, с проседью в темных волосах и топорщившейся на груди форме, как будто бы с чужого плеча, и Итан, хоть и притормозил, но все же столкнулся с ним лоб в лоб.  
\- Э-э-э… прошу прощения, сэр! – вытянулся перед ним в струнку Итан.  
\- Смотри, куда прешь, сержант, – выплюнул тот в ответ и смерил его оценивающим взглядом. – Берут, кого ни попадя, лишь бы на стероидах.  
\- Виноват… – Итан быстро глянул сначала на погоны, потом на бейджик, – … капитан Шульц!  
Капитан как-то нехорошо прищурился и ещё раз оглядел Итана с ног до головы.  
\- Шульц? – вдруг встрепенулся Стайлз. – Твою мать, Итан убирайся оттуда немедленно! Он не капитан! Он майор! Это мы к нему в дом забрались!  
Заметив, как постепенно изменилось выражение лица Итана, майор недобро усмехнулся, положил руку на пистолет и щелкнул удерживающим его на месте креплением.  
\- Ваши документы, сержант.  
Потом Итан наверняка бы нашел, что сказать в свое оправдание, но сейчас он не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как схватить майора за шею и дать почувствовать острые когти аккурат напротив сонной артерии.  
\- Ах ты, тварь! – прохрипел Шульц и добавил ещё пару проклятий на немецком, но быстро замолк, когда Итан надавил когтями чуть сильнее.  
\- Тихо, – прорычал он майору в ухо и повел его к злополучной двери. Там он использовал его пропуск и биометрические данные, чтобы открыть замок.  
\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь, – обреченно вздохнул Стайлз, глянув на заложника в руках Итана. – И что ты собираешься с ним делать?  
Итан молча провел большим пальцем тому по шее вниз, оставляя глубокую царапину.  
\- Нет, – отрезал Питер. – Выруби его и закрой в ближайшей комнате с инвентарем.  
\- А почему мы должны тебя слушать? – вскинулся Эйден.  
\- Потому что, друг мой, его убийство не принесет тебе мира, – пафосно выдал Стайлз и продолжил уже серьезно. – Питер, может, и тот ещё ублюдок, но он все же прав. Труп на нашей совести нам ни к чему.  
\- И как долго ты ещё будешь злиться? – закатил глаза Питер.  
Эйден пожал плечами, со всей силы двинул Шульцу в челюсть, и тот повис на руках Итана, как марионетка на ниточках.  
\- Так, все помнят, что делать? – поинтересовался Питер и дождался нестройного «да» и от тех, кто был перед ним, и от тех, кто остался на квартире у Дэнни.

  
Джерард наблюдал за тем, как идет подготовка к операции, хотя по идее сам сейчас должен был быть в похожей ситуации. Но нет, на этот раз он не мог допустить ничего, подобного тому, что было в прошлый раз с Питером. В кармане у него лежал пузырек с рябиновым пеплом, и он то и дело перекатывал его в пальцах.  
Хирург вошел в операционную, кивнул Джерарду и медсестрам, подошедшим к нему, чтобы одеть ему пластиковый фартук и перчатки.  
\- Мистер Аржент, вы уверены, что вам стоит здесь находиться? – осторожно поинтересовался врач, прежде чем приступить к процедуре. – Лучше было бы провести переливание пунктата сегодня же.  
\- Я не собираюсь проводить операцию в стенах этого учреждения, – выплюнул тот. – Делайте свою работу, мистер Флэтчер, и побыстрее, у меня вечером самолет.  
\- Как скажете, – покорно согласился хирург и принялся обрабатывать операционное поле, когда вдруг заметил, что его пациент отнюдь не без сознания. – В чем дело? Почему вы не дали ему наркоз?  
\- Мы использовали стандартную схему, – отозвалась одна из медсестер. – Дормикум и пропофол, но по какой-то причине он не засыпает, сколько бы мы не лили ему внутривенно. С другими… «экземплярами» такого не было.  
Мужчина на столе не то, чтобы пытался вырваться из удерживающих его ремней, встать и уйти, наоборот, он лежал спокойно, вот только изо всех сил боролся с одолевавшим его наркотическим сном, то открывая, то закрывая глаза, обводя присутствующих расфокусированным, мутным взглядом.  
\- Однако, – удивленно вскинул брови Флэтчер и обернулся к Джерарду.  
\- Продолжайте операцию, – приказал тот.  
Флэтчер вздохнул и подцепил корцангом другой ватный шарик, пропитанный спиртом.  
За дверью в операционную послышался какой-то шум, после чего внутрь ввалились двое мужчин с пистолетами наизготовку.  
\- Отойди от него, – бросил Стайлз застывшему с инструментом врачу, но тот даже с места не шелохнулся.  
Питер выстрелил в пол ему под ноги и повторил:  
\- Отойди!  
Флэтчер отложил инструмент на поднос и сделал несколько шагов назад.  
\- Питер, – внешне абсолютно спокойно поприветствовал его Джерард. – Рад, что ты все же смог заглянуть к нам на огонек.  
\- Заткнись, или я всажу тебе пулю в лоб, – прошипел Хейл, краем глаза наблюдая, как Стайлз обрывает все провода и трубки от Дерека.  
\- Ты этого не сделаешь, – уверенно произнес Аржент. – Ты не затем затеял все это, чтобы убить меня. Ты хочешь растоптать меня, унизить. Разрушить мою компанию. И чтобы я все это видел. Как ты видел гибель своей семьи.  
Питер скрипнул зубами, не желая признавать правду.  
\- Зато мне ничего не мешает, – Стайлз вскинул пистолет и взвел курок.  
\- Брось, малыш, ты, может, и стрелял по мишеням в тире, но никогда в живого человека, это видно по глазам, – фыркнул Джерард. – Мы, кстати, не знакомы. Может, представишься?  
Стайлз, разумеется, смолчал, но тут Дерек, который начал приходить в себя, приоткрыл глаза и, увидев перед собой парня, слабо позвал по имени.  
\- Стайлз? – Джерард хлопнул бы в ладоши от радости, если бы не рисковал спровоцировать выстрел. – Тот самый Стайлз, что обокрал едва ли не всех мафиози? Ирландцы мне все уши про тебя прожужжали. За твою голову я получу несколько выгодных мне контрактов.  
Стайлз ударил бы Дерека за то, что выдал его, не будь тот и так в полубессознательном состоянии.  
\- Ну и что дальше, ребята? – продолжил тем временем Джерард. – Вы, конечно, прервали операцию, но как вы собираетесь уходить? Ваш друг вряд сможет идти самостоятельно, а вы вряд ли сможете одновременно нести его и угрожать нам своими пушками.  
И тут стены буквально сотряслись от воя и рычания на несколько десятков голосов. Одновременно с этим сработала сигнализация и загорелось аварийное освещение.  
\- Внимание: нарушение протокола безопасности. Всем сотрудникам просьба немедленно покинуть здание, – раздался механический женский голос из динамика.  
\- Ну да, вот только все ваши подопытные только что были освобождены из своих клеток, – торжествующе улыбнулся Стайлз. – И они очень злы на того, кто их посадил туда.  
\- Умно, – невозмутимо произнес Джерард. – Но чем бы я здесь ни занимался, все равно это военная база, на которой предостаточно солдат, чтобы перестрелять всех и каждого, какой бы впечатляющей регенерацией они не обладали.  
Джерард говорил об этом, явно довольный собой, не допускающий даже возможности того, что его кто-то может перехитрить, поэтому не сразу заметил, что Питер не слишком-то впечатлен его речью.  
\- Может быть, – оскалился он. – Но в такой суматохе никто и не подумает охранять серверные от атак парочки хакеров.  
Аржент впервые за все время изменился в лице. Как будто маска треснула пополам, и во все стороны поползли мелкие трещинки, из-за чего та стала медленно осыпаться.  
\- Ты прав, я хочу уничтожить тебя и твою компанию, и все, что мне нужно, находится на жестких дисках в той комнате, оставшейся без охраны, – продолжал забивать гвозди в его гроб Питер.  
\- Нам надо было только воткнуть флешку с одной вредной программой в главный компьютер, – добавил Стайлз, придерживая кое-как севшего Дерека.  
– И доступ открыт, – закончил Питер.  
\- Нет! – выкрикнул Аржент, разом растеряв всю свою былую уверенность. – Мои адвокаты!.. Никто не поверит!  
\- Ты увлекся, старик, – жестко оборвал его Стайлз. – Погнался за своим идеальным донором, но на самом деле, он был только приманкой. Главная цель была – эта информация, которая тебя погубит. Никакими деньгами ты не заткнешь эту дыру.  
Аржент беспомощно хватал губами воздух, как вдруг он стремительно побледнел, как полотно, схватился рукой на столик с инструментами, но тот под его весом поехал в сторону, и Джерард упал на одно колено.  
\- Мистер Аржент? – кинулась, было, к нему медсестра, но ещё раньше, чем Питер успел предупреждающе ткнуть в неё пистолетом, ей придержал за локоть врач.  
\- Мистер Флэтчер, но ему же плохо! – воскликнула она и беспомощно обернулась к двум другим мужчинам. – Дайте мне помочь ему.  
\- Нет, – жестко отрезал Флэтчер, и Джерард вскинул голову, прожигая его яростным взглядом.  
\- Ты! – прохрипел он, тяжело дыша. – Помоги мне! Или я упрячу твою жену…  
Джерард не договорил, судорожно всхлипнул, пробормотал какое-то «ау… ара» и завалился на спину. Его всего трясло и выгибало над полом, изо рта потекла пена, глаза закатились, из горла вырывался только обрывистый свист вперемешку с хрипом.  
\- «Аура», – вдруг сказал Питер, жадно наблюдая за его припадком.  
\- Мистер Флэтчер! – медсестра попыталась вырваться из его рук, но тот держал её крепко.  
\- Пусть, – хирург опустил маску с лица. – Сейчас и узнаем, есть ли Бог на свете.

  
_Неделю спустя_

\- Да, Стив, прямо сейчас я нахожусь около головного офиса «Silver Pharmaceutical», которое с легкостью можно переименовать в «Федеральное бюро расследований». По крайней мере, агентов там куда больше, чем сотрудников. Напоминаю, что в связи со скоропостижной кончиной её основателя, бессменного и многолетнего лидера, новатора в области медицинских технологий…  
Айзек щелкнул пультом от телевизора, и изображение говорливого журналиста мгновенно сменилось черным экраном.  
\- Мисс Мартин, это вам, – торжественно протянул ей конверт Айзек.  
Лидия непонимающе нахмурилась – уж больно вид у него был ликующий – и осторожно вытащила оттуда тонкий лист бумаги.  
\- О мой бог! – тут же подскочила она со своего места. – Не может быть! Это же... это же куш! Самый настоящий!  
\- Если знать заранее, что акции компании упадут на пару пунктов, можно заработать много денег, – хмыкнул Питер с точно таким же конвертом в руках. – А если знать заранее, что акции компании упадут на двадцать пунктов, можно заработать неприлично много денег.  
\- Это многим больше, чем «неприлично»!  
\- Ну, компания Аржента была известна по всему миру, глупо было бы ограничиться биржами только в США, – пожал плечами Айзек.  
Лидия не стала больше ничего говорить, крепко обняла его и звонко чмокнула в щеку.  
\- Умница! – она потрепала Айзека по кудрявой макушке, и тот даже позволил ей это.  
\- Дэнни и близнецы тоже на седьмом небе от счастья, – улыбнулся Питер, что смотрелось крайне необычно. С того момента, как с Аржентом было, наконец, покончено, он словно бы погрузился в какой-то транс. Стал больше пить, почти не улыбался и не острил, как будто бы лишился цели в жизни. В каком-то смысле так и было, если учесть, что на погоню за Джерардом он потратил почти десять лет своей жизни.  
\- Вот только есть одна загвоздка, – Айзек немного замялся и протянул Лидии ещё один конверт. – Это для Стайлза. Я бы перевел всю сумму ему насчет, но не имею ни малейшего представления, куда именно. Так что, передашь?  
Улыбка Лидии заметно поубавилась, но она все же кивнула и хотела уже забрать конверт, как вдруг её руку мягко перехватил непонятно откуда взявшийся Дерек.  
\- Я передам, – произнес он тоном, не терпящим возражений. – Где он, Лидия?  
Мартин неловко дернула плечом, мол, «не имею понятия», и Дерек сильнее сжал её предплечье, встряхнув и заставив посмотреть себе в глаза.  
\- Мне нужно с ним поговорить, – стальным голосом проговорил он, оставаясь при этом от макушки до пят человеком. – Где он?  
Лидия ответила не сразу, долго раздумывая, стоит оно того или нет.  
\- Есть один парк на Паттерсон-роуд, недалеко от церкви святого Антония. Обычно он бывает там утром.  
Дерек кивнул и отпустил её, взял у Айзека конверт и вышел из комнаты так же тихо, как и пришел. Лейхи проводил его взглядом и обернулся к Лидии:  
\- Что между ними произошло?  
Лидия бросила полный укоризны взгляд на Питера и ничего не ответила.

  
Хан обливался потом, руки то и дело соскальзывали с перил, но он упорно продолжал шагать меж двух турников по направлению к матери. Та кусала губы, протягивала к нему дрожащие руки, но, как вкопанная, стояла на месте, зная, что сын не терпит, когда она делает ему поблажки и сжимает в крепких объятиях раньше, чем он сделает последнее усилие для этого.  
Стайлз сам не заметил, как беззвучно считал вместе с миссис Гао шаги Хана. Когда он, наконец, дошел до конца турника, то только сила воли не позволила ему упасть на руки матери. Стайлз облегченно вздохнул вместе с ним и отметил, что у мальчика получается уже гораздо лучше. В прошлый раз он едва ли смог дойти до середины.  
\- Ты здесь из-за них?  
Стайлз вздрогнул, но не обернулся, только швырнул полупустой стакан с кофе в ближайшую урну.  
\- Уж лучше бы она сдала меня ирландцам, – невесело усмехнулся он.  
\- Ты сунулся ради меня на военную базу, чтобы по возвращении в Лос-Анджелес и пары слов мне не сказать? – несмотря на явную претензию в словах, Дерек говорил вполне спокойно.  
\- Дело не в тебе, – Стайлз все же повернулся к нему лицом и засунул руки глубоко в карманы куртки. – Я просто не могу остаться с вами, вот и все.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я не доверяю Питеру, – просто ответил Стайлз. – И не понимаю, как ты можешь ему доверять после того, как он, считай, принес тебя в жертву.  
\- Лидия же осталась, – резонно возразил ему Дерек.  
\- Женщина! – фыркнул Стайлз. – Она к нему неровно дышала, ещё когда проворачивала брачные аферы, а он работал страховым агентом.  
\- Лидия влюблена в Питера? – искренне удивился Дерек, на миг даже забыв, зачем пришел сюда.  
\- Нет, нет, что ты! – Стайлз аж скривился, представив нечто подобное. – Это что угодно, только не любовь. Не в традиционном понимании уж точно.  Но её тянет к нему почему-то. Два года назад она, как и я, пыталась снова начать работать самостоятельно, но не смогла. И вернулась к нему.  
\- И Айзек…  
\- Вот про него даже не заикайся! Вы взяли к себе парня, когда ему больше некуда было пойти. Неудивительно, что теперь он от вас зависим. Вам придется убить, разделать и съесть на его глазах новорожденного щенка, чтобы он ушел от вас по доброй воле.  
Что-что, а красочно расписывать картину Стайлз всегда умел. Дерек передернул плечами и тут же мысленно дал себе пинка, что снова позволил себя отвлечь.  
\- И что ты собираешься делать?  
\- Не знаю, – Стайлз взъерошил волосы на макушке. – У меня много вариантов. Лувр, Собор Святого Петра, Дрезденская галерея, Эрмитаж, Каирский музей.  
\- Все страны мира, кроме тех шести, где за твою голову назначена награда, – мрачно констатировал Дерек. – Так и будешь убегать?  
Стайлз вздохнул, подошел к Дереку и положил руки ему на плечи.  
\- Я не могу остаться в команде, – грустно улыбнулся он. – Даже если там будешь ты и Лидия. Питер сначала чуть не угробил моего лучшего друга, а потом и тебя. Ты предлагаешь мне в третий раз наступить на эти грабли?  
Дерек прислонился своим лбом к его и прикрыл глаза на мгновение, скрывая блеснувшую красным радужку.  
\- Я понимаю, о чем ты. Я и сам не доверяю ему.  
\- Так почему остаешься? – Стайлз переместил руки ему на шею и сцепил в замок на затылке.  
Дерек не спешил с ответом, так как сам ещё не мог толком разобраться, чего на самом деле хочет.  
\- Я не знаю, хочу ли я остаться или это инстинкт. Ведь Питер мой единственный родственник и даже больше – член моей стаи.  
Стайлз тоже закрыл глаза, но не удержался и прижался губами к колючему подбородку. Дерек не дал ему отстраниться и притянул к себе вплотную, одновременно торопливо и жадно целуя горячие губы. Он не хотел прощаться, не мог отпустить от себя Стайлза.  
Но им обоим не стоило принимать поспешных решений.  
И Стайлз понимал это явно лучше него самого.  
Он позволил себе немного насладиться горечью поцелуя, прежде чем, уперевшись руками Дереку в грудь, оттолкнул от себя.  
«Останься», – хотелось сказать Хейлу, но он так и не произнес ни звука. Однако Стайлз его как будто услышал и замер на пару секунд, склонившись к упавшей в траву сумке.  
\- Нам обоим надо подумать, – ответил он на невысказанную просьбу и поспешил покинуть парк как можно быстрее.

  
_Стайлз медленно брел по дороге, пиная попадавшиеся под ноги камушки и пустые алюминиевые банки. Не много же времени ему потребовалось, чтобы вернуться к жизни беспризорника._   
_Пять месяцев и двенадцать дней. С половиной._   
_В носу противно защипало, и Стайлз поднял голову вверх, чтобы не дать себе разреветься как девчонка._   
_Они все были правы. Все, кто твердил мистеру Стилински, что ничего не выйдет. Что его нельзя исправить. Что его место за решеткой. Но Стайлз не верил им, пока не верил его новоиспеченный отец. Но даже он признал в итоге правду._   
_Джон, конечно, не знает, что Стайлз, вылезший на крышу, прекрасно слышал каждое слово, что он сказал своей матери после скандального ужина._   
**_Я не могу пробить эту стену._ **   
_Так он сказал._   
_Ну и не надо!_   
_Стайлз обиженно засопел и обхватил себя руками за плечи. На улице было довольно прохладно, да и поесть он толком не успел – выскочил из-за стола, как только представилась возможность. Но неподалеку стоял круглосуточный гипермаркет, где можно было незаметно стащить что-нибудь._   
_Охранник на входе подозрительно его оглядел, но не стал останавливать, когда Стайлз быстро скрылся среди длинных рядов с продуктами. Встав спиной к камере наблюдения, он повозился среди ярких упаковок, незаметно стащил пару шоколадок и крекеры, а к кассе подошел с пачкой дешевых леденцов, платить за которые он, разумеется, не собирался. Продавщица сама выставила его на улицу и сказала, чтоб он тут больше не появлялся._   
_Однако не долго он радовался своему улову. Стоило Стайлзу сделать всего несколько шагов, как его схватил за руку офицер полиции и резво окольцевал запястья наручниками._   
_\- Попался! – торжествующе улыбнулся тот._   
_\- За что? – сделал большие и невинные глаза Стайлз, прикидывая, куда ему врезать, чтоб было побольнее._   
_\- Я тебя знаю, пацан. Видел, как ты зашел в магазин. Джон всех на уши поднял, а ты снова тащишь все, что плохо лежит?_   
_Офицер вытряхнул из его толстовки подтаявшие сладости и презрительно фыркнул._   
_\- Так, ты едешь со мной, и только попробуй что-нибудь выкинуть!_   
_Стайлз и так уже сдулся после упоминания о приемном отце, из-за чего не слишком сопротивлялся, когда офицер запихивал его в машину. Ну и ладно, может, это и к лучшему._   
_Джон, видимо, и правда беспокоился, раз поджидал их прямо на крыльце перед домом. Вид у него был донельзя уставший, он как будто бы даже постарел за эти пару часов. Хотя, скорее всего, это просто свет так падал на его лицо, но Стайлз все равно пристыженно опустил голову и даже не пытался снять наручники._   
_Офицер тоже не знал, как заговорить, но все же промямлил, растеряв перед правительственным агентом свою былую уверенность:_   
_\- Если хотите, я могу отвезти его в участок и вызвать службу опеки._   
_Стайлз опустил голову ещё ниже, и весь его вид так и кричал о том, что он ждал этого. Ждал, когда Джону выпадет возможность избавиться от него, и он ею воспользуется._   
_\- Нет, – вдруг коротко произнес мистер Стилински. – Это мой сын. Я сам надеру ему уши._   
_Наручники звучно шлепнулись на деревянные доски в то время, как Стайлз обеими руками обнимал отца за шею._   
_\- Бестолочь, – одними губами произнес Джон, но Стайлз услышал и спрятал пылающее лицо у него на груди._   
_И только офицер, в немом удивлении таращившийся на них, не удержался и выпалил:_   
_\- Как ты их снял?!_

  
Дерек вернулся домой не сразу. Он ещё долго гулял по городу, успокаивая бесновавшегося внутри зверя. Как только Стайлз пропал с поля зрения, тот отчаянно завыл и стал рваться вслед, но Дерек развернулся и пошел в противоположную сторону. Вот только с каждым шагом становилось все тяжелее.  
В лофт он вернулся уже затемно, когда высоко на небе из-за облаков выглянула почти полная луна. Питер молча кивнул ему, и не стал ничего спрашивать, хотя, наверняка, ему очень хотелось.  
\- Ты отдал Стайлзу конверт? – полюбопытствовал Айзек.  
Дерек мысленно выругался и полез за ним в карман куртки, но там было пусто.  
\- Вот сукин сын!  
Он стянул куртку с плеч и швырнул её на спинку дивана. Силу Дерек немного не рассчитал, из-за чего та пролетела полкомнаты и с нетипичным для себя звоном упала на пол.  
Питер, Айзек и Дерек, все, как один, уставились на комок черной кожи у своих ног.  
\- Он тебе туда бомбу заодно подложил? – полушутя спросил Айзек.  
Дерек присел на корточки перед курткой, подцепил за воротник и похлопал по ней в поисках того, что так брякнуло. В другом внутреннем кармане на тонком замочке он нашел то, что, как думал, больше никогда не увидит.  
\- Ты же говорил, что потерял его? – Питер с некоторым трепетом воззрился на блестевший серебряными завитками трискелион.  
\- Его… – начал Дерек, но голос его подвел, так что пришлось прочистить горло, прежде чем продолжить. – Его стащил у меня один пацан на парковке.  
\- Пацан? И сколько же ему было лет? – развеселился Айзек.  
Но Дерек не ответил и никак не отреагировал на завуалированную подколку.  
\- Значит, либо Стайлз купил, взял или ещё каким-то образом получил её от того воришки, – Питер подошел к подносу с напитками и плеснул себе полный стакан виски. – Либо он и есть этот воришка.  
Дерек вдруг подорвался на ноги и взгляд его заметался по лофту.  
\- Айзек! – рявкнул он.  
\- Я здесь, – тот помахал рукой у него под носом, не зная, то ли смеяться, то ли пугаться таких перемен в его поведении.  
\- Ты должен найти мне его отца, – Дерек принялся мерить шагами комнату, как дикое животное в клетке. – Он же тогда представился мне! И фамилия ещё была такая… странная. То ли Стерски, то ли Билински…  
\- А не Стилински? – тоже подскочил Айзек, вспомнив, как Лидия назвала Стайлза перед тем, как он ушел с Питером на базу.  
\- Точно! – Дерек хлопнул его по плечу, отчего тот чуть ли не присел обратно на диван. – Он работает в АНБ. Не думаю, что там таких много.  
\- Сейчас! – Айзек загорелся азартом Дерека и перетащил себе ноутбук на колени.  
\- И что ты собираешься делать? – мягко поинтересовался Питер.  
\- Найти. И поговорить, – коротко ответил Дерек, встав у Айзека над душой.  
\- Разве вы уже не поговорили?  
\- Кое-что изменилось, – Дерек продемонстрировал ему кулон и заговорил, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к дяде. – Я не должен был его отпускать. Ещё тогда. Идиот.  
И правда, идиот. Так избирательно слушать свои инстинкты. Где-то в глубине души он с самого начала знал, что влечение к Стайлзу было неспроста таким сильным.  
«Меня тянет к тебе», – сказал он ему ещё в самолете. – «И всегда тянуло»,  
\- Так, боюсь, после этого за мной пришлют киллера, – нервно отозвался Айзек. – Но я узнал, что Джон Стилински два дня назад взял отпуск в связи с семейными обстоятельствами. Домашнего адреса тут нет, а взламывать базы АНБ я бы не рискнул даже за те деньги, что мы заработали на падении курса акций «Silver Pharmaceutical».  
\- Тогда как ты это узнал? – Питер уже полностью осушил свой стакан и сейчас раздумывал, стоит ли идти за вторым.  
\- Переписка их клерков по сети. Ничего существенного, но что делать с почтой ушедшего в отпуск сотрудника они обсуждают.  
\- Неважно, я знаю, где его найти, – Дерек натянул куртку обратно, взял ключи от машины, бумажник и пулей вылетел на улицу, чуть не сбив в дверях Лидию.  
\- Эй! – возмущенно крикнула она ему вслед и усмехнулась. – Вот это я понимаю, на крыльях любви.  
\- Пусть, – довольно хмыкнул Питер. – Давно пора.  
Он поставил стакан обратно на поднос, плеснул себе ещё столько же, но не успел даже бутылку поставить на место, как Лидия, проходя мимо, ловко выхватила спиртное прямо у него из-под носа. Обернувшись ей вслед, Питер почувствовал подзабытый доселе азарт хищника в погоне за добычей, и признал, что, пожалуй, да – пить ему больше не стоит.

  
Дерек нашел Стайлза там, где и предполагал изначально. В родном городе его отца и лучшего друга, по счастливой случайности оказавшегося родным городом и для него самого. Перед этим он связался с Лидией, и та подтвердила, что почти сразу после их разговора он улетел домой к отцу, чтобы помочь с похоронами бабушки. Дерек целенаправленно не стал брать билет на самолет, а отправился своим ходом на Камаро, чтобы дать ему время разобраться с делами. Он уже миллион раз обозвал себя дураком за упущенный шанс, но все же признать Стайлза в том дерзком сорванце, что обокрал его десять лет назад, он едва ли смог бы без посторонней помощи.  
Спустя два дня Дерек уже был в Бейкон Хиллс. Он остановился в старой квартире Питера, куда до сих пор за символическую плату каждый месяц приходила миссис Коллинз и поддерживала её в чистоте. Там он принял душ и отоспался с дороги, а уже следующим утром отправился на поиски.  
К счастью, долго бегать по городу не пришлось. Дерек доверился своим инстинктам и те привели его на школьное поле для игры в лакросс. Стайлз с остервенением швырял мячики в пустые ворота так, что сетка на них каждый раз трещала от принимаемого удара.  
Когда Дерек подошел к нему достаточно близко, то один из мячиков предсказуемо полетел ему в голову. Он легко поймал его и запустил обратно в большую спортивную сумку.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Стайлз держал клюшку так, будто бы собирался ею обороняться. – Если ты по мою душу, то учти, я буду все отрицать даже под страхом смерти!  
\- Ты ведь даже не представляешь, что это, правда? – Дерек достал из кармана тот самый серебряный трискелион на цепочке, который жег ему руку все это время, и протянул ему. – Забери его обратно, он твой.  
Стайлз от изумления даже чуть опустил клюшку и немного завороженно уставился на покачивавшееся в воздухе украшение.  
\- С чего ради? – все же спросил он. – Я же украл.... То есть, позаимствовал его у тебя.  
Дерек еле заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Ты взял то, что по праву принадлежит тебе.  
\- По какому праву?  
\- Как моей пары, – спокойно пояснил Дерек.  
\- Кого? – Стайлз окончательно выронил клюшку и та с легким стуком приземлилась на коротко стриженный газон. – Да быть не может! Вы же оборотни, а не волки!  
\- Это правда, – настойчиво произнес Дерек. – Оно испокон веков передавалось в нашей семье тем, кто не был оборотнем, но был частью стаи, связанный с её вожаком партнерскими узами. Правда, со временем, его стали носить и те, кто был парой Бете, однако, все они были людьми.  
\- Я твоя пара? – окончательно растерялся Стайлз, недоуменно нахмурившись.  
\- Нас тянуло друг к другу не просто так.  
Дереку надоело держать медальон в вытянутой руке и он, расправив цепочку, одел его на шею Стайлзу. Тот даже не шелохнулся, когда тяжелая с виду вещица, аккуратно легла ему на грудь, совершенно не обременяя своим весом. Так уж вышло, что за все годы, что он хранился у него, Стайлз ни разу не надевал его, как если бы не имел права носить такую вещь.  
\- Это… многое объясняет, – хрипло начал Стайлз и, прокашлявшись, продолжил. – Признаться, мне давно не было настолько хреново.  
\- Как и мне, – Дерек бережно положил ладонь ему на щёку, но не удержался и отвесил подзатыльник.  
Стайлз схватил его за грудки, намереваясь прошипеть нечто угрожающее, но запал быстро прошел, как только он встретился взглядом с каре-зелеными глазами, и он просто молча уткнулся лбом ему в шею.  
\- Я… – «Испугался»? «Струсил»? «Идиот»? Стайлз не представлял, что ему выбрать, хоть все сразу.  
Но Дерек понял его и без слов, обнял за талию и притянул поближе к себе.  
Неизвестно, сколько они простояли так, просто дыша друг другом после хоть и короткой, но столь глупой разлуки, пока Стайлз не отстранился, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
\- И что дальше?  
Дерек обвел взглядом горизонт, расстилавшийся перед ними, вдохнул полной грудью впервые за долгое время, и, склонившись к его уху, шепнул:  
\- Лувр, Собор Святого Петра, Дрезденская галерея, Эрмитаж, Каирский музей – все, что захочешь.

  


 


End file.
